Tres notas
by OtakuMaster159
Summary: que pasaría si alguien atormentado por los errores del pasado decide cambiar su estilo de vida, Darkus Nightstorm es un prodigio en la escuela de musica en canterlot pero todo cambiara al conocer sus compañeras de cuarto que le daran un giro de 180 a su vida ATT: humanizacion, lemmon, violencia, drogas, alcochol, etc
1. CONOCE EL NUEVO RITMO

_**Tres notas**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**conoce el nuevo ritmo"**_

"**la vida es lo que va**

**pasando mientras intentas hacer **

**planes para ella"**

_Jhon lennon_

"**Recuerdo los paisaje mañaneros de aquel día quecambiaria mi vida**,** era muy temprano se podría decir que eran las 4 de la mañana ya que el sol esa aun oculto, pero la noche ya no esta presente, me dije a mi mismo que para ir a una universidad prodigiosa tenia que esforzarme… y lo hice, mi nombre es darkusnightstorm, en total cumplo 18 dentro de 2 meses, vivo en un país llamado equestria el cual se ubica al sur occidente de Europa, soy un chico alto, fornido pero por lo que me reconocen es por mi alborotado pelo negro como la noche también soy una persona muy calmada, hasta pacifica se podría decir o eso creo yo, al lugar que me dirijo es a la prestigiosa universidad de canterlot llamada "tres notas", la cual es considerada la mejor academia de música sobre la faz de la tierra, por lo cual solo aceptan músicos de alto nivel. Me quede dormido la mitad del tramo pero justo una parada antes despertéy logre bajarme en donde tenia que bajarme y ahí es donde comienza mi historia"**

-Sera un lindo día- dijo Darkus mirando al so el cual ya había salido, junto al cielo azul y alguna nubes blancas que se encontraban vagando.

-Mejor entro, no querrán que alguien como yo llegue tarde-

El recinto por fuera se veía bastante amplio su entrada tenia dos ángeles con trompetas en cada lado de la rejilla principal, en el medio de estos se ve una oración que dice "change is gone come" en un color dorado que hace que con los rayos del sol parezcan de oro cada letra.

Al entrar al recinto Darkus se encuentra con una mujer de cabello verde, la cual sostiene una carpeta y viste una minifalda y una blusa en escote.

-Buenos días- dijo el joven de cabellos alborotados algo excitado por la ropa de aquella mujer.

-Buenos días joven, en que te puedo servir?-

-Vera me llamo Darkus y…- la mujer no lo dejo terminar pues su cara expresa asombro y toma su mano en señal de saludo, a lo cual la agita frenéticamente

-Tu eres Darkus?!, el chico prodigio que logro salir 100% en todas la pruebas? oohh dios! es un placer conocerte…- dice la mujer casi entre gritos aun moviendo su mano frenéticamente pero dándose una pausa para respirar.

-Mi nombre es Lyra y soy la profesora encargada de la facultad de instrumentos de cuerda, tengo entendido que tocas arpa, violín, viola, guitarra, bajo, chelo y otros instrumentos de cuerda-

-También toco la lira- dijo el joven en sentido de broma, pero casi al instante ese noto como la cara de su profesora se ruboriza.

-Disculpe profesora, no era mi intención hacer un chiste de mal gusto- dijo Darkus un poco apenado.

La profesora aun ruborizada menea su cabeza y vuelve a mirar a los ojos al joven.

-No te preocupes mis estudiantes me hacen esa broma todo el tiempo jajajaja- la risa al final es una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y un tanto incomoda

Un momento de silencio pasa hasta que la profesora reanuda la conversación.

-Me imagino que quieres conocer el campus y en donde te hospedaras, verdad?-

-si, claro-

-Entonces te daré un paseo guiado por la universidad- dijo la profesora con un tono un tanto infantil pero a la vez alegre mientras se daba media vuelta como los militares y daba saltitos en vez de pasos.

"si no fuera una profesora juro que me hubiera enamorado" pensó el chico de cabellos negros.

-Vamos- dice la profesora con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Si, claro-

Después de hablar, caminar y conocer todo en menos de tres horas, Lyra y Darkus se dirigen a una cafetería cercana.

-Bueno Darkus, dime que carrera vas a tomar?- dice Lyra en un tono algo alegre pero con un aire de curiosidad.

-Ingeniería de sonido con especialización en elementos de percusión y cuerda-

-Eso significa que nos volveremos a ver?-

-Eso creo, profe- dice Darkus un tanto contento.

En esos momentos llega la mesera con dos tazas de café y dos pastelillos uno de chocolate para Lyra y otro de vainilla para Darkus.

-Profe…-

-Dime-

-…Te podría hacer un par de preguntas- dijo Darkus con una cara de ineptitud total.

-Si, claro te responderé hasta donde pueda-

-Bien mi primera inquietud es si hay toque de queda en la universidad?….-

-Hhhhmmmm-

-…La segunda es quienes o quien va a ser mi compañero de cuarto?...-

-Bien…y la ultima es…?-

-….Uno puede salir del campus?-

-Bien…que te puedo decir, respecto a la primera si hay toque de queda y es a las 12 de la noche, el estudiante que pillen recibe un memo y a los tres memos te echan, en cuestión a la segunda no sabría decirte pero creo que puede ser hombre o mujer…- dice esto pero antes de proseguir el chico hace una cara de tonto mientras se lleva un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-Hombre o mujer?- pregunta con incredulidad

-Si, veras lo que pasa es que están arreglando las residencias de los hombres para convertirlas en un edificio para la facultad de los Dj's ya que cuando inicien clases dentro de dos semanas tendrán el edificio…- la mujer da un sorbo de café y come un trozo de pastel, después reanuda lo que estaba diciendo

-Además las residencias quedaron mixtas pero la decana dijo que en lo posible serian parejas del mismo sexo-

-Y la ultima?- dice Darkus un tanto excitado

-SI… si puedes pero acuérdate del toque de queda-

-Aaaahhh, bueno profe- dice Darkus levantándose de su asiento

-Yo pago-

-Gracias-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el gran favor que me esta haciendo-

-No es nada-

Darkus saca de su billetera unas cinco monedas y dos billetes, acto seguido la profesora se levanta de su silla y siguieron su camino.

-Por dios! mira la hora- dice la profesora mirando su reloj que marcaba las 4 de la tarde

-Te llevare a tu residencia , cuando llegues habla con bon bon, ella es la coordinadora-

-Bien profe, lo que usted diga- dijo el chico con una sonrisa por la gracia que le hacia la reacción de la profesora de cabellos verdes.

Darkus estaba enfrente de aquel gran edificio, antes de entrar se despidió de su profesora, luego abrió la puerta doble de cristal que lo separaba de aquella sala de espera.

-Buenas tardes chico, en que te puedo ayudar?- dijo una voz un tanto suave pero al mismo tiempo confortante

-Buenas tardes, disculpe vengo a buscar mi habitación, me llamo Darkus y soy un estudiante nuevo- dice el chico intentando buscar de donde proviene la voz.

Después de unos segundos se abrió una puerta la cual Darkus no había notado, de ella sale una mujer con el pelo negro hasta los hombres en el cual un mechón rosa resalta de aquella cabellera, llevaba una blusa blanca y unos shorts rojos.

-Hola chico, mi nombre es Bon bon y soy la coordinadora de cuartos , mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío- responde el joven

-Tu debes ser el dueño del equipaje de esta mañana-

-Mi equipaje llego- respondió este sorprendido

-Que rápido¡-

-oye chaval, te molesta si hago una pregunta?-

-No para nada, depende de la pregunta obviamente- respondió el joven con una gran intriga del por que la mujer quería plantearle una pregunta tan rápido

-Bueno entonces…dime ¿quien te trajo? … el campus es demasiado grande para que un novato llegue solo- esto ultimo lo dice casi riéndose pues por su experiencia ha visto mas de un caso.

-Me trajo la profesora Lyra- responde este con total seguridad y tranquilidad sin saber la respuesta de la mujer del mechón rosa.

-¡¿QUE QUE?!- respondió Bon bon casi dando un grito que hace que las ventanas se rompan

-Que hicieron? Donde estuvieron? Que hablaron?- las interrogantes fueron planteadas con un toque de histeria ya que Darkus había notado como lo miraba de forma neurótica

-NO! Nada…yo no hice nada lo juro por jimi hendrix SOY INOCENTE- dijo el chico de cabellos negros que estaba tirado en el suelo intentando clamar piedad

Bon bon se aparta ya un poco mas calmada, toma aire y solo mira a los ojos a Darkus que una seguía aterrorizado.

-Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad por que si no…- Bon bon señalacon su dedo índice un cuarto viejo en el cual se nota que no ha sido habitado por nadie en un buen tiempo.

-Okay-

-Muy bien sígueme, te mostrare tu cuarto- dice Bon bon esbozando una sonrisa en la cara.

Darkus se levanta del suelo y sigue a la mujer que lo guiara a la ubicación de su cuarto, suben dos pisos y caminan por un pasillo extenso por unos segundos, se detienen en una puerta con el numero 201, la mujer saca de un bolsillo del short un manojo de llaves en la cual ubica una en especial, la mete en la cerradura y le da media vuelta, la puerta cede a un empujón con un leve chillido como si se estuviera quejando.

-Wow, es un cuarto grande- dice Darkus con impresión.

El cuarto era un cuarto que podría albergar alrededor d personas en el medio de este había un ventilador, también tenia una ventanas, había un total de 3 camas y unos 2 escritorios.

-Si es un cuarto grande…- repite Bon bon con tono singular pero orgullosos.

-…El mas grande de toda la residencia-

-Veo que tenias razón al decir que ya habían llegado mis cosas- dice Darkus viendo el estuche de su guitara, el de su bajo y dos maletas grandes.

-Pues para que vas jajajaja- en tono burlón

-jejeje- Darkus ríe también un poco

-Bueno me tengo que ir me imagino que Lyra ya te lo explico todo ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Bien entonces…- Bon bon ya estaba apunto de retirarse hasta que Darkus decide hablar

-Espera!- grita Darkus

-Si, dime?- dice Bon bon dando la vuelta

-Te podría hacer dos preguntas, si no te molesta por supuesto…- dice Darkus un tanto apenado

-Si, claro adelante- responde Bon bon con una sonrisa

-Bien, la primera es ¿cuándo llegan los toros estudiantes?- dice Darkus esperando atentamente la respuesta

-Pues creo que entre hoy y mañana, igual esta temprano son apenas las 4:30- responde Bon bon con una cara de creer saberlo pero de no estar segura

-Bien, la segunda es, antes que nada si no la quieres responder no lo hagas ¿entendido?- dice precavido Darkus

-Bien- responde Bon bon

-¿Cuál es tu relación con la profesora Lyra?- dice Darkus con uan esperanza de que su pregunta fuera respondida.

-Pues veras…- hay un breve silencio

-Soy su novia- dice ella con un tono alegre y con la mirada perdida en el sol que se estaba preparándose para esconderse y dar paso a su hermana luna.

Hubo un momento de silencio que solo fue roto cuando Bon bon volvió a mirar a los ojos al muchacho

-Algo mas?- dice ella con una gran sonrisa y un tono alegre

-No…nada mas- dice Darkus anonadado por la respuesta

-Bueno, entonces estaremos hablando- dice Bon bon mientras da media vuelta y empieza a dar saltitos

Pasados unos minutos Darkus se acuesta en la cama a pensar en lo que había escuchado recientemente.

-Quien lo diría?- decía Darkus con tono de sorpresa.

"Que bueno que no me le declare a la profe por que si no em hubiera rechazado, pero quien soy yo para decir las vidas ajenas"

Después de meditar sobre el asunto Darkus toma una de sus maletas y de el saca uno bytes negros con azul que tienen grafiti plateado, saca su reproductor de música y empieza a escuchar música hasta que este inconcientemente cae dormido.

Al despertar Darkus noto que era alrededor de las 6, a lo cual se levanto y se dirigió rumbo al baño.

-Tomare una ducha, estoy sudando como si estuviera en el infierno- dice el mientras se quita su camisa dejando ver un cuerpo muy esculpido, lo cual era producto de años de entrenamiento y trabajo duro.

5 minutos después salió del baño como nuevo.

Se empieza a poner sus jeans y sus Vans , pero cuando iba en busca de su camisa se abrió la puerta, el gira su cabeza con rapidez y logra divisar a una joven flaca, blanca como la nieve, el pelo hasta la cintura y mucho mas negro que el de Darkus, traia puesto unos pantalones beige y una blusa francés y atrás de ella dejaba ver que llevaba un instrumento pesado.

-Hola…- saluda Darkus un poco apenado.

-Hola- responde la chica desconocida

-Mi nombre es…- en el preciso momento Darkus no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que la chica salió disparada con su cara roja como una manzana madura mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

En esos momentos Darkus solo pudo pensar una cosa

"Esto no es un buen comienzo"


	2. ACELERA EL TEMPO

_Tres notas_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Acelera el tempo"**_

"**Se ríen de mi por ser diferente**

**yo me rio de ellos por ser**

**iguales"**

_kurt cobain_

Darkus buscaba una camisa entre sus maletas, se tardo un rato pero al final termino su cometido, de entre sus maletas saco su camisa favorita, una camisa negra con el pentagrama de 7 puntas el cual era el símbolo de una de sus bandas favoritas Slipknot.

"Por que habrá entrado una chica a mi cuarto, creo que debería poner un letrero que diga NO PASE" pensó Darkus mientras se ponía su camisa.

-Bueno desempacare y pondré todo en su lugar para poder empezar a practicar mañana- dijo el chico de cabellos negros para si mismo.

Después de 10 minutos de acomodar, desempacar y arreglar logro que su ropa, su bajo, su guitarra y su violín el cual llevaba dentro de una de sus maletas se acomodase al espacio que disponía en el cuarto que ya arreglado se veía con mucha más vida.

Al poco rato, no mas 5 minutos de haber terminado su tarea Darkus pudo escuchar como tocaban la puerta frenéticamente.

-Quien será?-

Darkus abrió la puerta y encontró a Bon bon con una cara seria y tras de ella la chica de cabello negro que ya había parado de llorar pero se notaba en sus ojos rojos que había estado llorando desconsoladamente.

-Darkus no llegaste hace menos de media hora y ya empezaste a causar problemas, tu compañera de cuarto…- dice Bon bon antes de ser interrumpida por el grito de los dos jóvenes combinado.

-¿COMPAÑEROS DE CUARTO?- gritaron los dos jóvenes muy sorprendidos

-No compartiré cuarto con un vagabundo tan indecente como este tipo- dijo la peli negra en tono indignado.

-Eeeehhh… aun sigo aquí- dijo Darkus un tanto ofendido.

-Si, si lo compartirás y aun les falta un compañero- dijo Bon bon con tono burlón

-¡¿QQQUUUEEEEE?¡- dijeron los dos dando un grito que llego a los cielos y que volvía para retumbaran en los cristales y las paredes

-Si, les aconsejo a los dos mientras llega su otro compañero que se relacionen y arreglen sus diferencias... por cierto, Darkus tienes una compañera mujer así que por favor mantén la dignidad y la decencia en presencia de la dama- dijo Bon bon con tono firme y severo.

"Genial, lo que faltaba, tengo dos compañeros de cuarto, una escandalosa y un desconocido" pensó Darkus en pesar de si mismo.

-Muy bien chicos, me voy llévense bien – dice Bon bon dando media vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Espera!- dice la pelinegra siguiéndola desde cerca, las dos se pierden a pocos segundos de la visita mientras se escucha una enérgica discusión.

-Hhhmmmm... Nah- dice Darkus poniéndose sus bytes nuevamente, agarra su celular y pone una canción de asking Alexandria titulada "a prophecy"

A los pocos segundos la chica del pelo negro vuelve a la habitación sola con una expresión de resignación.

-Como te fue?- pregunta burlonamente Darkus mientras se quita los bytes de los oídos y se los cuelga al cuello

-NO ME JODAS!- dice la pelinegra gritándole a Darkus con todo el odio e ira que una persona puede expresar.

-Bueno pero no me grites-

La chica toma un suspiro en un intento de calmarse , cierra los ojos toma una bocanada de aire y lo suelta.

-Mira yo no te caigo bien y tu no me caes bien...- dijo la pelinegra mirando fijamente a los ojos a Darkus

-Tu me caes ben- dijo Darkus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica al oír esto se ruboriza y su cara pasa de ser blanca como la nieve a ser roja como una cereza, contrastando perfectamente con su pelo.

-G...gra...gracias- tartamudea torpemente pero con ternura, intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

Hubo una breve pausa en un corto intervalo de tiempo hasta que la chica de pelo negro volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno volviendo al tema, creo que deberíamos dar unos limites a la habitación...para poder convivir en paz- dijo la chica con un tono tranquilo pero aun un poco ruborizada.

-Estoy de acuerdo... por cierto, me llamo Darkus, Darkus nightstorm, un gusto- dijo el pelinegro extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo formal.

-El mío es Octavia smith pero llámame Tavi , el placer es mío- dijo la chica devolviendo el saludo con una cálida y agradable sonrisa.

-Octavia smith? ¿la niña del chelo? eres una de las prodigios mas esperadas de la academia, es un placer conocerte- dijo Darkus entusiasmado.

-Tu no te quedas atrás Hombre-banda... eh oído que tocas mas de 12 instrumentos incluyendo la voz, me darías el honor de oírte cantar dicen que cantas como los ángeles - dijo Tavi con un tono de voz picara.

-Jajajajaja...no me da pena cantar para un persona- dice Darkus con un poco de pena y un tanto avergonzado.

-Jajajaja, disculpa lo que dije no eres ningún vagabundo- dijo Tavi con una sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron fijamente hasta que los dos se echaron al suelo a reír tirando todo al suelo.

Después de horas de hablar y reír Tavi empezó a tocar un tema un tanto incomodo para Darkus.

-Oye Darkus, ya has tenido novia?- dice Tavi entre una pequeña risa.

-No, jamás en mi vida pero...- Darkus dijo esto pero se quedo pensante ante un recuerdo que atravesaba su mente, un recuerdo doloroso que había escondido en el último rincón de su corazón, pero este aun seguía palpitante y aun dolía...

**HACE 2 AÑOS**

"**-Hey Rainbow!... ya es la segunda carrera que pierdes jajajaja- dijo un Darkus un mucho mas joven que cursaba su 10 grado.**

**-Vamos, apenas estoy calentando… aahhhh- dice una chica menor que Darkus que tiene el pelo tintado de los colores del arco iris algo pequeña pero a la vez muy rápida para su tamaño. **

**-Sabes que esa es una gran mentira Rainbow dash-**

**-Bueno me atrapaste- dice Rainbow tirándose al suave pasto seguida por Darkus.**

**Los dos se empiezan a mirar mutuamente, como si algo en su interior quisiera salir, pero este momento se rompe por unas risas que empieza a dar Rainbow.**

**-Que pasa?- pregunta Darkus extrañado**

**-Aaaa… es que… jajajajaja… ese pircing que tienes siempre me ha causado gracia- dice Rainbow entre risas.**

**-Sabes eso es cruel, me lo hice por ti- dijo Darkus**

**Mientras Darkus esta mirando hacia el cielo nota la presencia de alguien, una sombra lo tapa completamente a fijarse nota que la sombra pertenece a una chica alta, de contextura atlética, su pelo era rubio como el las espigas de trigo mas maduras, la chica en su cabeza usa un sombreo de vaquero hacia arriba.**

**La misteriosa chica se tira al pasto justo al lado de Darkus, quedando este en medio de dos chicas.**

**-Que hacen chicos? Cosas sucias?- pregunta la vaquera de forma picara.**

**-Nada Applejack!- dice Darkus con su cara totalmente roja.**

**-Sabes quizás ya muchas chicas te lo habrán dicho pero yo te lo repite, eres muy tierno- dice Applejack lanzándose a darle un abrazo mientras aun esta recostado Darkus.**

**-Eeehhh Applejack, eso no es justo lo acaparas todo y yo estaba primero- dice Rainbow acomodándose en el pecho del chico de cabellos negro que para esa época apenas tomaban su color actual ya que el era antes rubio.**

**-Vamos chicas levántense, la gente pensara mal de nosotros- dice Darkus con la cara mas roja que un tomate en primavera.**

**-Mejor vamos a bañarnos, creo que este olor puede levantar un muerto- dijo Rainbow aun acomoda en el pecho de Darkus.**

**-Si tienes razón el club de atletismo es agotador- dice Darkus **

**-Vamos yo también me quiero dar una ducha- dice Applejack aun aferrada al cuello de Darkus.**

**-…. PERO LEVANTENSEN PUES!-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-**

**Cuando ya Darkus se encontraba solo en las duchas y se encaminaba hacia una fregadera nota un billete en un pequeño rincón el cual procede a recoger.**

**-Vaya hoy es mi día de suerte, encuentro dinero, pase toda la tarde con la chica que me gusta, me abraza y para completar su mejor amiga también me da un abrazo…- hay una pequeña pausa**

**-Creo… que hoy me le confesare a rainbow-**

**Al decir esto nota un pequeño agujero en la pared en que estaba recostado el billete que conecta con la fregadera de las mujeres, este ni corto ni perezoso se apresura a mirar y vaya sorpresa que se llevo.**

**Sus ojos quedaron como platos ante la escena que estaba presenciando el, era Rainbow dash y Applejack haciendo…ESO! **

**La car de Dash era de total placer al igual que la de Applejack, Rainbow estaba acostada en una banca y arriba de ella estaba Applejack besándola con gran pasión.**

**-Lista, dulzura- dice Applejack la cual le tapa casi toda la cara su larga cabellera.**

**-La primera en correrse invita la gaseosa- dice Dash en forma picara y seductora**

**-Okey-**

**Applejack empieza a besar el cuello de Rainbow mientras que deja su mano derecha arriba para que Rainbow juegue con ella, la estela de besos de Applejack va descendiendo pasando por sus pequeños senos, su ombligo y finalmente llegando a su pelvis, Applejack empieza a lubricar con su saliva los dos primeros dedos de su mano izquierda.**

**-Creo que esa gaseosa será mía…- dice Applejack para si misma**

**Applejack empieza a introducir lentamente sus dedos en la intimidad de Applejack la cual responde con un grito de placer, Applejack empieza a mover los dedos lentamente pero al mismo tiempo iba acelerando su ritmo.**

**-Me pregunto si tu sabor será el mismo de la anterior vez- dice Applejack**

**-Averígualo…aahhh- dice Rainbow soltando un suspiro ya que los dedos de Applejack aun se seguían moviendo pero ya con mas rapidez.**

**-Entonces dulzura…- **

**Applejack acerca su lengua y empieza a lamer la intimidad de Dash a lo cual esta estalla en placer pero se resiste a llegar al clímax.**

**-Creo que ya es tu turno- dice Applejack separándose un poco de la parte de Rainbow dejando una delgado hilo de saliva desde su boca hasta la flor de Applejack.**

**-Creí que jamás lo dirías- dice Dash**

**Las chicas cambian de posición y ahora no están en la banca si no en el piso, Dash le planta un beso mezclando la saliva de ella, la de Applejack y sus fluidos todo en una sustancia un tanto viscosa pero dulce como la mismísima miel, Dash empieza a lamer los senos de la rubia a lo cual esta responde con una respiración agitada, Dash nota esto y ve el momento de atacar con su lengua empieza a pasar por los pezones de Applejack mientras que introduce los dedos de su mano derecha en la intimidad de Applejack.**

**-Dash eso no se vale…aaahhh- dice Applejack dejando escapar un leve quejido.**

**-Creo que es hora de terminar con esto- dice dash mirando a los ojos de Applejack con amor infinito a lo cual esta le responde con un tierno beso en los labios.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo- dice Applejack respondiendo su gesto y su mirada.**

**Las chicas se sienten entrecruzando sus piernas en forma de tijera, Dash empieza a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás al igual que Applejack, estas dos van gradualmente aumentando la velocidad.**

**-Dash, creo que me voy a correr- dice Applejack con una respiración agitada**

**-Corrámonos juntas Applejack- dice Dash agarrando la mano derecha de Applejack.**

**-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- **

**Ese grito que llego al cielo y que volvió a la tierra para hacer su eco había sido escuchado y aun seguía retumbando.**

**Applejack y Rainbow dash se dejaron caer en el frio suelo, Dash se acurruco en el pecho de Applejack articulando las siguientes palabras**

**-Applejack te amo-**

**Ese te amo llego hasta los oídos de Darkus el cual junto al tiempo que también había parado para ver tal acto de amor puro y desenfrenado, Darkus estaba paralizado pero aquel te amo le llego a lo profundo del corazón como si el puñal que le habían clavado estuviera envenenado.**

**Darkus se aparata del agujero y empieza a llorar desenfrenadamente, entre sollozos y arcadas empieza a lanzar gritos de ira mientras para si mismo se decía que no era real que solo era un mal sueño.**

**Las chicas empezaron a oír a Darkus gritar lo cual las preocupo, buscaron su ropa y se dirigieron hacia el baño de los hombres, a lo cual encontraron a Darkus en una esquina apoyando su espalda contra la pared con una pierna extendida y la otra recogida.**

**Dash la cual era muy buena amiga de Darkus decidió encaminarse hacia esa esquina para ver que Darkus tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre de tanto haber llorado.**

**-Que pasa?- pregunta Dash con tono consolador intentando poner su mano en la cabeza de Darkus pero para sorpresa fue rechazada con una palmada.**

**-Te amo, eso pasa- dice Darkus con una voz casi inaudible la cual solo logra escuchar Dash.**

**-Te amo… yo se que tu a mi no, pero me da igual de todas formas lo diré… lo siento si soy egoísta pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que sacarlo de mi… igual ya tienes a alguien- dijo Darkus levantado el rostro solo para dejar ver sus ojo rojos y sus empapadas mejillas.**

**Rainbow abre los ojos como platos y una lágrima se escapa entre sus mejillas.**

**-Nos oíste?- dijo Dash tragando saliva**

**-Las vi-**

**Dash ya no pudo aguantar mas, el peso de si misma hace que caiga al suelo mientras empieza a llorar a mares**

**Darkus al ver esto cambia su mirada de tristeza a una mirada compasiva y con todas las fuerzas que le quedan empieza a articular las palabras que empiezan a salir de su boca débilmente.**

**-Dash no haz hecho nada malo, solo descubrí algo que no quería saber –**

**Darkus se levanta de la esquina donde se encontraba y toma rumbo hacia la salida dejando sus cosas en el banquillo como si fueran basura, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una sudadera rota en las rodillas.**

**Applejack que había contemplado toda la escena perpleja no se había movido de su lugar inicial empezando por que había visto como Dash una de las chicas mas rudas la habían puesto a llorar como un bebe, mientras ella intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba pasando Darkus se aproximaba a ella, Applejack cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero en su lugar encontró un suave murmullo en su oreja.**

**-Cuídala es una rosa negra en un jardín desierto-**

**Habiendo oído esto Applejack se le escapa una lagrima y dando media vuelta para responder se dio cuenta de que Darkus ya no estaba"**

-Hey, tierra llamando a Darkus…hay alguien en casa?- dice Tavi ante la mirada perdida del pelinegro.

-Hhhmm…a...que paso?- dice Darkus con tono perdido

-Pues…te pregunte si habías tenido novia y me dijiste que no después te quedaste así por más de 5 minutos-

-Aaahhh… discúlpame- dice Darkus con escenas aun en su cabeza.

-Y tu Tavi, has tenido novio?- dice Darkus volviendo a retomar el tema.

-No… jamás he tenido, mis padres son demasiado estrictos, pero al mudarme al campus espero probar experiencia nuevas- dice Tavi casi con la mirada perdida.

Octavia vuelve a bajar la cabeza y mira a Darkus el cual estaba mirando hacia otra dirección.

"Es amigable, apuesto, esbelto, tierno y por sobre todas las cosas caballeroso… ojala todos los hombre fueran así" piensa Tavi.

En esas la puerta se abre de un portazo dejando ver solo una mesita gris con alguien detrás de ella.

-OKAY GUYS, LET´S STAR THIS SHIT- se escucha desde la parte de atrás de la mesita.

Aquella persona presiona un botón y la mesita se convierte en 5 potentes parlantes de los cuales salen toda clase de melodías irreconocibles marca insignia de la electrónica y el dubstep.

-Eeeehhh… apaga eso, nos van a sancionar- dice Darkus entre gritos

La persona escucho y apago la música.

-Menudo aguafiestas ere tío…- dice la persona con tono de decepción

Aquella persona pega un salto encima de la mesita dejándose ver.

Era una chica baja, con unos pantalones baggie y una blusa desgarrada, al cuello traía unos bytes mas tooneados que los que tenia Darkus, pero lo que mas sobresalía de su apariencia eran las gafas de color violeta fosforescente que además eran enormes y tan oscuras que no dejaban ver sus ojos junto a su cabello el cual era de color azul eléctrico en puntas, desorganizado, caótico pero hermoso al mismo tiempo.

-QUIEN ERES?- pregunto Tavi quitándose las manos de los oídos.

-Soy Vinyl scratch y soy su nueva compañera-

-¿¡QQQQUUUUEEE!?-

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAP, DE ANTE MANO QUIERO DARLES GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR DARME UNA ACOGIDA TAN AGRADABLE A ESTA INMENSA COMUNIDAD, LOS INVITO TAMBIEN A QUE SE PASEN POR EL FIC DE UN AMIGO FUKUSO SE LLAMA "TWO SIDES OF ONE COIN" , GRACIAS A FUKUSO POR APOYARME TANTO EN ESTE PROYECTO TAMBIEN GRACIAS A JEFFERSON ARIAS EL ENCARGADO DE LA IMAGEN DEL FIC Y POR ULTIMO GRACIAS A USTEDES LECTORES POR QUE USTEDES SON EL APOYO DE TODOS LOS ESCRITORES PARA QUE ELLOS SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO.


	3. ¡Y EMPIEZA LA FIESTA!

_**Tres notas**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

" _**y empieza la fiesta"**_

" **fuck you… imma young" **

_Slash _

-OH NO! , me basta y me sobra con Darkus y ahora llega una chica desaliñada que tiene pinta de ladrona- dice Tavi en tono desafiante

-Oye no te pases, yo solo quiero ser agradable- dijo Vinyl con tono ofensivo

-Pues, poniendo esa clase de blasfemia hacia la música-

-¡¿Que acabas de decir?!- dijo vinyl ofendida dirigiendo la mirada a los ojos de Tavi ya que sus lentes no dejaban ver que estaba viendo realmente.

Las dos se miraban fijamente, el aire se puso denso tanto que uno podía cortarlo con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

-Repítelo-

-Vamos chicas relájense… no hay motivo para pelear- dijo Darkus poniéndose en medio de ellas intentando separar a las dos chicas.

-Tu música es una mier…- Tavi no alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que Vinyl se abalanzo contra ella para agarrar sus negros cabellos mientras los jalaba.

-Aaaahh- grita Tavi con los ojos llorosos por lo que estaba haciendo Vinyl.

Vinyl y Tavi empiezan una pelea en la cual Darkus queda atrapado en el medio mientras las chicas hacen volar puños, uñas y jalones de pelo.

Tavi golpea con fuerza a Vinyl en la cara haciendo que a esta se le caigan los lentes violetas además de que le hace una pequeña fisura a la altura de la ceja la cual sangra profusamente, Vinyl enojada le jala el con fuerza el largo cabello arrancándole algunos cabellos negros.

Darkus en mitad de aquella pelea había sufrido un rasguño el cual ya empezaba a sangrar.

-¡BASTA!- dice Darkus con un grito seco mientras que con sus potentes brazos las separa y las hace sentar contra el duro suelo.

-¿Qué CARAJOS LES PASA? ¡NO SOMOS NIÑOS! mírense están peleando como bebes por un dulce ¡MADUREN!- dijo esto ultimo gritando.

Las dos chicas apenadas por su actitud bajaron la cabeza.

-Ella empezó- dijo Vinyl señalando a Tavi.

-Pero ella puso esa música de...- Tavi no termino la idea ya que vio la forma de como lo estaba mirando Darkus, era una forma aterradora y escabrosa.

Hubo una pausa unos pocos segundos.

-Somos compañeros…- prosiguió Darkus dando un respiro

-Tenemos que actuar como tal- dijo esto ultimo dando un suspiro

Los tres quedaron en un silencio sepulcral roto solo por el canto de un ave que se poso en una de las ventanas y el sonido del reloj que marcaba las 9 de la noche.

-Y que opinan?-. dijo por ultimo Darkus con un tono de duda.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vinyl quebró el silencio.

-Creo…que deberíamos empezar... de nuevo- dijo la peli azul con la voz quebrada por la vergüenza.

Vinyl se para y le ofrece su mano como ayuda a Tavi para pararse, Tavi solo mira hacia otro lado y deja la mano de Vinyl extendida en el aire.

-Soy de la alta sociedad, no tengo que tocar a una plebeya- agrega Tavi mirando aun hacia otra dirección.

Vinyl se voltea y deja escapar un leve sollozo y sale disparada de la habitación hacia el comedor.

-Espera…- dice Darkus pero Vinyl no alcanza a oír, dispuesto a seguirla Darkus se pone en frente de la puerta pero no sin antes decir algo.

.-Gracias… muchas gracias, Tavi- dice sarcásticamente Darkus

-QUE HICE?- dijo Tavi gritando.

-Nada, solo acabas de decirle a una persona que no vale nada comparada contigo- dijo aun Darkus en el marco de la puerta mirando como Vinyl se había perdido entre los pasillo.

Darkus sale al corredor y Tavi lo sigue hasta la puerta.

-Me sorprende que hayan juntado a las 3 personas con más talento en la academia – dijo Darkus aun parado en el mismo punto

-Quienes?- pregunta Tavi

-"El hombre banda", "la niña del chelo" y "el relámpago azul"-

-"La relámpago azul"?- dice Tavi un tanto extrañada

-Si, se suponía que era un rumos pero lo comprobé hoy-

-Y quien es?-

-Es una DJ de pelo azul, la cual tiene la capacidad de igualar o superar las obras de guetta, mouse, skrillex, flux, equinox y otros dj´s de talla mundial con mucha mas rapidez y precisión que ellos mismos.

Tavi quedo boquiabierta mientras veía como Darkus se aventuraba a en aquellos oscuros pasillos a buscara a aquella chica.

Darkus ya había alcanzado a vinyl en la cafetería, se encontraba con ella en una mesa cercana a una ventana por la cual podían admirar como los rayos de la luna bañaban los verdes pastos, los imponentes robles y la cristalina agua de un lago que hay se encontraba

-Esa chica es una idiota- dijo Vinyl mientras bebía de una lata de redbull.

-No puedo creer como trata a la gente- dijo la peliazul arrojando la lata ya vacía la cual rebota y cae en el basurero.

-Tu que opinas?- dijo mirando Vinyl a Darkus, el cual había notado el color de aquellos hermosos ojos, rojo… un rojo mas intenso que la cereza mas dulce, un rojo mas penetrante que el de la sangre.

-Primero hay que curarte, si sigues sangrando se te va a infectar la herida-

-Jejejeje es verdad… esa perra pega fuerte-

-Ella no es mala persona-

Ante lo dicho vinyl reacciono de una forma un tanto… inadecuada, abrió sus ojos como platos dejando ver el brillo rojo que emanaban sus ojos.

-TE PARECE BUENA PERSONA?-

-A mi parecer… si-

Vinyl cambio su mirada al de una persona que duda de todo, hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por una pequeña risa de la peliazul.

-ya tuvieron sexo?- pregunto Vinyl con algo que parecía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-NNNNNOOOOOO… como se te ocurre eso?- dijo Darkus un tanto molesto y avergonzado.

-Además… se puso a llorar cuando me vio sin camisa- dijo el peli negro un tanto avergonzado.

Ante esto Vinyl no aguanto y exploto en carcajadas.

-De que te ríes?-

-De…jajaja…que ella…jajajaja...aun es virgen- dice esta entre la risa y el llanto que le provoca la risa.

-Y como sabes que es virgen?-

Vinyl se intenta controlar, entonces cuando ya esta calmada empieza a hablar de nuevo.

-Pues… una mujer que se pone a llorar por ver a un hombre sin camisa significa que no la han hecho mujer.

-Y tu?-

-Yo soy totalmente una mujer-dice Vinyl con voz segura.

-Segura?- dice Darkus en un tono de voz de duda y burla.

-Segura-

En el instante en que responde Vinyl ella cierra los ojos y al abrirlos vaya sorpresa que se llevo, se encontró a Darkus quitándose la camisa mostrando su esculpido cuerpo.

-Y ahora?- dice Darkus burlonamente

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH-

Darkus suelta una sonrisa y después empieza reír frenéticamente, Vinyl por su parte tiene los ojos llorosos y su cara es igual de roja que el color de la iris de sus ojos.

-Eso no se vale- dice Vinyl al borde de hacer un puchero.

-Vamos acéptalo… eres virgen- dice Darkus frotándose el ojo derecho el cual estaba lagrimeando por la risa.

-Hhhhmmmmm, no se cuenta la masturbación?- dice Vinyl con cara de expectativa y emoción.

-Eeeehhh…NO-

-Hhhhhmmm- dice Vinyl un tanto pensante

Se guarda un minuto de silencio y se echan a reír los dos.

-Sabes…me caes bien- dice Vinyl con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tu también…por cierto mi nombre es Darkus- dice esto extendiendo su mano.

-Encantada- dice Vinyl con la cara un poco sonrojada.

-Entonces… vamos a lavarte y a curar es herida-

-En donde?, la enfermería ya cerro-

-Tengo vendajes en la habitación-

Vinyl mira al suelo, es expresión era de triste ya que había recordado todo lo que le dijo Octavia, Darkus al ver esto la toma entre sus brazos y le da un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-Tranquila Vinyl, todo estará bien…-

_MUY BIEN BRONYS Y PEGASISTERS, HASTA HAY POR ESTA SEMANA, ANTES QUE NADA NECESTIO UNA COLABORACION YA QUE VOY A INCLUIR DOS PERSONAJES MAS, YA TENGO EL TERCERO ASI QUE POR FAVOR SI ESTAN INTERESADOS, MANDENME UN PM Y YO LES DIGO, NOS VEREMOS CUIDENSE._


	4. PARTITURAS

_**Tres notas**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

"_**partituras"**_

"**Darle amistad al enamorado, **

**es darle pan al sediento"**

_Anonimo_

Vinyl y Darkus estaban abrazados fuertemente, la oscuridad los envolvía en su negro manto.

-Darkus, tengo miedo- dijo Vinyl que aun seguía aferrada a Darkus.

-Tranquila vinyl, todo saldrá bien- dijo Darkus con una tranquilidad como si estuviera seguro de que todo saldría bien.

-Pero que tal si ella me vuelve a insultar o que tal si ella me vuelve a golpear o peor que pasaría si…- Vinyl no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Darkus puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Ya te dije, todo va a estar bien- dijo el chico de pelos negros con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Vinyl que aun no se había separado de Darkus lo aprieta con mas fuerza y lo toma como un osos de peluche el cual solo busca afecto.

-Oki doki loki- dice Vinyl con una lagrima pasando por su mejilla mientras se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de Darkus.

-Oki doki loki- murmura Darkus para si mismo, aquella expresión lo lleva a un recuerdo que es dulce como la miel pero al mismo agrio como la hiel.

"**Darkus se encontraba de noche en una solitaria calle acompañado por una presencia que no se distinguía muy bien. **

–**Pinkie… por que corremos?- **

**-Hoy es el cumple de Rainbow y tenemos que estar hay para desearle feliz cumpleaños, sin contar el pastel, las gaseosas y además dicen que habrá dulces y tu sabes cuanto me fascinan los dulces- le responde una chica a Darkus.**

**Pinkamena Diana Pie, alias "Pinkie pie".**

**Una chica algo pequeña para su edad que rondaba los 15 era algo pequeña para la cantidad de energía que tenia, su cabello rizado y desorganizado de color rosa encendido que olía a algodón de azúcar contrastaba perfectamente con su personalidad activa y divertida al igual que con sus hermosos ojos azules, azules como el cielo en la mañanas, muchas personas tanto hombres como mujeres se le habían declarado a Pinkie pero esta los rechazaba con la misma frase una y otra vez.**

"**lo siento, no eres lo suficientemente divertido"**

**El caso ere que Darkus era el único hombre además de un chico llamado Spike que hablaba y mantenía un relación amistosa con las mane 6 las cuales eran las 6 chicas mas hermosas de la poniville highschool, era las chicas mas deseadas de la escuela, tanto por hombre como por mujeres.**

**El pequeño y exclusivo grupo se conformaba por Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight Sparkle.**

**-Pinkie estoy mamado llevamos corriendo mas de 5 calles creo que voy a descansar un rato- dijo Darkus mientras se sentaba en el duro pavimento. **

**-Darkus… vamos si no llegamos rápido no habrá pastel, ni gaseosas, ni dulces además acuérdate que nos volamos de nuestras casas…-**

**En esas Darkus se levanto de la acera como movido por un rayo, agarro a Pinkie de su mano y empieza a correr como si el mismo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo.**

**-Mierda, mierda, mierda se me había olvidado totalmente que me escape de casa-**

**Pinkie es arrastrada por Darkus al principio con la cara roja ya que su mano estaba con la de el, acto a continuación Pinkie empieza a sonreír como si ese hubiera sido el mejor regalo que le hubieran dado entonces se reintegra y empieza a correr mas rápido que Darkus.**

**-Vamos Darkus¡ llegaremos tarde- dice Pinkie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-Mas despacio Pinkie-**

**Ahora los papeles se invierten y el arrastrado es otro… **

**Después de unos pocos segundos de correr Pinkie y Darkus se encontraba en el portan de entrada de la casa Rainbow, Darkus toco el timbre y en esas la puerta se abre dejando pasar el la música y de la gente hablando, que tipo de música pues nada mas ni anda menos que "in the end" de linkin park.**

**(CANCION:** ** watch?v=FgMwfA4z-bY)**

**-Hola chicos, creí que no vendrían- dice Dash la cual llevaba unos shorts muy cortos y una blusa a tiras con una nube y un rayo arcoíris.**

**-Hola Dashie, feliz cumpleaños podemos pasar?- le dice Pinkie a Dashie mientras la abraza y espera la respuesta con ansiedad.**

**-Si, claro Pinkie, esta es tu casa… ahora suéltame por favor-**

**Pinkie suelta a Rainbow y de un saltito entro a la casa de la cual se escuchan saludos y voces alegres en el interior.**

**Por su parte Darkus dirigió su mirada al suelo, intentando no mirara a los ojos a Dash pero ella se percata y dice solo unas cuantas palabras.**

**-Darkus… ya pasaron 2 semanas y creo que es tiempo de que…- Dash es interrumpida por un Darkus que se dirige hacia las entrañas de la casa.**

**-Dash, te voy a ser sincero… yo no quiero tocar ese tema ahora y si es posible ni nunca-**

**-Pero…- dice Dash con una cara de duda.**

**-Dash, ya te lo dije-**

**Cuando Darkus entra a la casa descubre que la fiesta ya a empezado pero que están los mismos invitados.**

**-Hola Darkus- dicen en tono casi unisonó dos chicas y un chico de cabello verde.**

**-Hola Spike, hola Rarity y hola Fluttershy-**

**Spike era un joven de no menos de 14 años, alto pero a la vez bien formado con ojos casi tan verdes como unas esmeraldas y un cabello aún mas verde que sus ojos, era tan verde… como el pasto en las mañanas bañado por el rocio, tan verde como las hojas de un imponente pino.**

**Rarity y Fluttershy eran otras 2 integrantes de las mane6, Rarity era de color blanco como la mismísima nieve, sus ojos eran del color de un hermoso zafiro o de un brillante diamante y su pelo rizado de color violeta intenso hacia juego con esos hermosos ojos, su escultural figura parecía tallada por miguel ángel (si no saben averigüen) en un bloque de mármol, de una actitud un tanto egocéntrica y de niña mimada pero con una generosidad que sobrepasaba a todos los allí presentes.**

**Por otra parte Fluttershy era de piel rosada como una pintura al óleo, su pelo era lacio y caía hasta sus caderas de forma como una cascada cae al rio, el tono de su pelo era rosado no tan encendido como el de Pinkie, sus ojos parecían dos pequeñas esmeraldas eran hermosos, en tanto a su carácter era muy tímida, tanto que rallaba lo ridículo pero esa timidez era lo que la había hecho tan popular.**

**-Que hacen?- pregunto el chico de cabellos negros.**

**-Pues le estoy enseñando a Fluttershy que hacer cuando tenga novio- dice Rarity y casi al instante le clava un beso en los labios a Spike, Fluttershy solo reacciono tapándose los ojos con sus delicadas manos mientras su cara se tornaba a rojo intenso.**

**-Eeeehhh… sssiiii claro… saben dónde está Twilight?- **

**-Si… está en la cocina con Pinkie y Applejack- dice Fluttershy aun con las manos en los ojos.**

**-Gracias Fluttershy-**

**-Your welcome-**

**Darkus sale de la sala y toma rumbo en dirección a la cocina, allí encuentra a Pinkie Pie con una botella litro de coca cola, un enorme pedazo de pastel y una taza llena de dulces, a su lado se encuentra Applejack y una chica con un cabello negro como la noche con un destello morado.**

**-Hola, twi- Darkus dirige su mirada hacia Applejack pero esta mira al suelo triste.**

**-Hola Darkus- responde la chica de pelo negro.**

**Twilight Sparkle, la última mane6, la chica mas inteligente del colegio y también entre las seis, la mejor estudiante, de color canela no tan intenso, su pelo lizo con un rayo morado que imponía rebeldía en su perfecto estado, una chica bastante perfeccionista pero al mismo tiempo sencilla, no era una chica material.**

**-Pinkie, nos tenemos que ir-**

**-Pero acabamos de llegar- dice Pinkie con un tono triste.**

**-Hace mas de una hora, además nuestros padres no demoran-**

**-Okey- dice Pinkie con una voz deprimida.**

**Ya en el portón, los dos jóvenes procedían a despedirse de sus amigos.**

**-Chao chicos- dice los dos desde la puerta**

**-Hasta luego, que les vaya bien- responden las 5 chicas y Spike desde la sala.**

**Después de haber caminado no menos de media calle Pinkie empezó a hablar de algo incomodo para el… y ella.**

**-Te sentiste cómodo en la fiesta? Te note un poco tenso con Applejack y Rainbow Dash-**

**Pinkie sabia lo que había pasado aquella tarde, ya que encontró a Darkus bajo un árbol llorando desconsoladamente, este lleno de ira y de tristeza le cuenta lo sucedido, Pinkie al o saber como reaccionar solo abrazo a Darkus y lo apretaba contra su pequeño mientras le susurraba al oído.**

"**Todo va a estar bien"**

**-Yo, para nada me sentí muy cómodo en la fiesta-**

**Pinkie se detiene en seco bajo la débil luz de un foro, mirando al suelo.**

**-Pinkie? Que pasa? Te sucede algo?- pregunto Darkus un poco confundido, mientras se acercaba hacia la chica de cabellos rosados.**

**En esas Pinkie que no estaba a no menos de un paso le da un beso a Darkus, este quedo estupefacto.**

**La lengua de Pinkie y la de Darkus se cruzaban, Darkus sentía el calor de Pinkie, siente la dulzura de su beso, quizá por la cantidad de azúcar que ingirió, quizá porque así eran de dulces sus besos… quien sabe.**

**Darkus seguía paralizado por esa escena pero después de unos 10 segundos logro reaccionar para apartar a Pinkie de su boca.**

**-Te amo Darkus, eres mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, te conozco mucho antes que a las chicas, así que por favor ¡ACEPTAME!- dijo la Pinkie con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**Darkus estaba anonadado por lo que había pasado y escuchado, unos minutos de silencio pasaron por aquel ambiente, pero estos parecían horas.**

**-Pinkie, yo…yo…aun la aún sigo dolido y creo… que aun la amo- dijo el chico pelinegro mirando hacia la fría acera.**

**-¿POR QUE?- grito Pinkie mientras caía de rodillas al pavimento.**

**-Ella te hirió, te lastimo… EN CAMBIO YO NO LO HARE- dijo Pinkie mientras dejaba correr el grifo de agua de sus ojos a lo que mas daba.**

**-Pero aun la amo… Pinkie… yo por ti siento una muy grande amistad y creo que mereces a una persona mejor que yo-**

**Pinkie al oír esto no pudo contenerse mas, mares salían de sus ojos mientras su cabello perdió su hermoso rosado, se convirtió en un rosado pero opaco y oscuro mientras se volvía lizo y sus rizos desaparecían.**

**Darkus al ver esto se arrodillo y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte, la pego contra su pecho como si no la quisiera dejar ir.**

**-Pinkie…- dijo Darkus con su voz quebrada**

**-¿Qué?- dice Pinkie levantando la mirada quedando en un ángulo donde sus ojos se encontraban en un punto imaginario en el aire.**

**-Lo siento, seguirás siendo mi amiga?-**

**Pinkie al oír esto se limpió las lágrimas y con una sonrisa en su rostro solo dijo.**

**-OKI DOKI LOKI-**

-Darkus… estas bien?- pregunto una Vinyl aun aferrada al pecho de Darkus.

-Sí, tranquila solo estaba recordando- dice Darkus que en su voz se nota la tristeza.

-Entonces… por qué lloras?-

Darkus se tocó sus humedecidas mejillas las cuales eran piedras oponiéndose a una cascada, sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre por tanta agua que habían perdido.

-¿Era algo triste?- pregunto Vinyl preocupada.

-Sí, era algo muy triste, algo que no quería volver a recordar- dice Darkus algo triste y con la voz quebrada por los sollozos y la amargura.

-Sabes…un amigo una vez me dijo que las lágrimas son la tristeza solidificada y que las mejor forma de dejarlas salir es en el hombro de un amigo-

Darkus no pudo aguantar mas y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas las cuales caen desconsoladamente de sus mejillas para luego posarse en el azulado cabello de Vinyl.

Después de un amargo rato de recuerdos olvidados y dolorosos reencuentros consigo mismo Darkus decidió parar de llorar y secarse los ojos.

-Vinyl vámonos, ya es hora de irnos al cuarto a limpiarte la herida y a arreglar tus cosas y las de Tavi- dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-oki doki loki- dijo Vinyl con una bella sonrisa en el rostro lo que hace que Darkus se sonroje por la ternura que irradia Vinyl.

-Vámonos-

Ya los dos tomando camino a su habitación se pierden en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, la cual es el único testigo que queda de aquel acto.

Darkus miro la hermosa luna llena mientras veía la espalda de Vinyl y susurro para sí mismo.

-Te pareces tanto a ella-

_**MUY BIEN MIS QUERIDOS BRONYS Y PEGASISTERS, YA TENGO UUNO DE LOS DOS PERSONAJES QUE ME HACEN FALTAN, CREO QUE ESTOY SORPRENDIDO POR LA CANTIDAD DE GENTE QUE ME HA ENVIADO LA SOLICITUD…(COMO 10 PERSONAS) ACUERDENSE, SI QUIEREN APARECER SOLO MANDEN LA CARACTEIZACION DE SU OC Y SU PERSONALIDAD, GRACIAS A TODOS Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA.**_

_**PD: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELICS FIESTAS X3**_


	5. ¡Y LA BANDA ESTA COMPLETA!

_**Tres notas**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

"_**y la banda está completa"**_

"**Personas van, **

**personas vienen,**

**los que importan **

**son los que se quedan"**

_jimi hendrix_

-Llegamos-

-Hhhmmm…- Vinyl miraba nerviosa la puerta de su habitación, imaginaba la cantidad de sucesos que podían ocurrir al cruzar aquella puerta.

Darkus noto que Vinyl estaba nerviosa a lo cual solo se limitó a tomar aire y decir.

-Todo va a salir bien- dijo Darkus con una mirada consoladora y tranquila.

Vinyl solo se limitó a mirarlo y a dejar su destino en manos del chico de cabellos alborotados.

Darkus por su parte solo estaba mirando aquella puerta, mirando aquel 201… tomo aire, dirigió su mano al frio y metálico pomo de la puerta.

"Bueno… aquí voy"

Darkus abrió la puerta en seco, el esperaba lo peor, insultos, otra pelea, lo que fuera pero había algo impensable, algo que nadie, ni el mismo se esperaba esa escena con la que llego a toparse.

-Hola Darkus- saludo Tavi con una sonrisa.

Vinyl estaba detrás de Darkus por lo cual no alcanzaba a divisar lo que este estaba viendo.

-Hola Darkus- dijo una segunda voz.

Era un chico alto, bien formado, blanco, con jeans rotos en las rodillas y una camisa negra que tenía escrito "paramore" con sus letras en blanco graffiti y su pelo era negro con rayos azules.

-Hola Icy- dijo Darkus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, intentaban averiguar las andanzas de su opuesto a través de los ojos.

-Darkus…-

-¿Qué?-

-Dame un abrazo maldito bastardo-

Darkus se dirigió en dirección a Icy y le dio un gran y fraternal abrazo el cual Icy respondió… los dos empezaron a reír como si hubieran hecho algo inolvidable.

Por su parte las chicas quedaron anonadadas ante tal escena.

-Chicos…? Ustedes son…?- dijeron las chicas con cara de intriga y sorpresa.

Ante tal insinuación los dos chicos se separaron con sus caras rojas.

-¡NNNNNNOOOOOO!- dijeron a tono unísono.

-Entonces…- dijeron las chicas con más curiosidad.

-Somos muy buenos amigos- dijeron los dos chocando sus puños.

-Eeeeehhhhhmmmmm….-

-Es una larga historia- dijo Darkus mirando a las chicas.

-Tenemos tiempo- respondió Vinyl de forma rápida.

Los chicos y las chicas se miraron fijamente en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

-Okay, les explicare- dijo Icy con tono de resignación.

-Todo empezó una tarde de octubre...-

"**-Eh, tío…- dijo un chico de cabello negro con rayos azules.**

**-Qué pasa?- respondió un chico peli castaño pero con tal oscuridad que parecía pelinegro.**

**-Vamos a farolear-**

**A pocas cuadras se encontraba Darkus con Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash y Applejack en una calle un tanto oscura, eran las 3 de la mañana y los cuatro salían de una fiesta de pre graduación, Rainbow estaba borracha al igual que Applejack incluso Darkus estaba un poco tomado, la única con los cinco sentidos era Pinkie pie.**

**-Hey Pinkie- dijo Darkus forma torpe gracias a su borrachera.**

**-Que pasa Darkus?- dijo Pinkie de forma inocente.**

**Darkus se abalanzo contra Pinkie dándole un beso en los labios, sabia a licor, se notaba el sabor del vodka, del whisky, de los cocteles, de todo el licor pero esto no impido que Pinkie pie disfrutara su beso hasta que su conciencia le recordó la escena de aquella noche y rápidamente aparto a Darkus.**

**-¿QUE TE PASA?- dice Pinkie intentando recobrar la compostura.**

**-Pinkie…me gustas-**

**-Darkus…-**

**Pinkie tenía los ojos llorosos, sabía que este sería un momento fugaz pero ella también sabía que esta oportunidad no se repetiría.**

**Pinkie se acerca hacia Darkus, sus labios están tan cerca, ella puede oler el alcohol en la boca de su amado…**

**Darkus toma la iniciativa, le da un tierno pero torpe beso a Pinkie y así empieza a desatarse una cadena de eventos.**

**Pinkie empieza a quitarle la camisa dejando ver el torneado cuerpo de Darkus, Darkus por su parte pasa sus dedos por debajo de la falda de Pinkie dando suaves toques para que ella no llegara al éxtasis tan rápido, las bragas de Pinkie se humedecen con cada toque que da nuestro compañero de cabellos negros.**

**Pinkie besaba a Darkus mientras sentía los dedos humedecidos por parte de ella, podía saborear el alcohol en sus bocas, era un trago amargo pero al mismo tiempo dulce, Pinkie podía sentir como llegaba al clímax se aferraba a la boca de su amado como si no hubiera mañana.**

**-Aaaahhh… Darkus… yo…AAHH!... me voy a volver LOCA!- dijo la chica de cabello rizado mientras abrazaba a Darkus.**

**Pinkie no puedo aguantar más, era su primera vez sentía como un líquido cálido recorría sus piernas… sabía que era ella pero parte de su esencia quedo impregnada en los dedos de Darkus.**

**Darkus al ver que su amada había llegado al clímax tomo sus dedos y empezó a lamerlos uno por uno, cosa que excito mucho más a Pinkie y que la motivo a tomar el siguiente paso.**

**Pinkie empezó a bajar lentamente dejando una estela de besos a su paso hasta llegar a su destino, empezó a desabrochar la correa de Darkus y luego su pantalón, dejando ver el miembro erecto de Darkus.**

**-Wow, eres demasiado grande en todo no Darkus- dijo Pinkie tomando el miembro de Darkus.**

**-Si tu lo crees Pinkie, no te contradeciré-**

**Pinkie empezó a mover su mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, luego de unos segundo así Pinkie acerco su boca al miembro y empezó a lamerlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, en respuesta a esto Darkus cerraba sus ojos, Pinkie al notar esto metió a su boca todo el miembro, chupaba rápidamente haciendo que Darkus empezara a gemir de placer.**

**Darkus podía sentir la boca de Pinkie, cada tacto viscoso y suave, podía sentir la lengua de ella jugueteando con su pene, la calidez de sus labios, sus pensamientos se tornaron blancos, agarro de la nuca a Pinkie para que esta no se pudiera retirar y libero todo el semen en la pequeña boca de la joven.**

**Por su parte Pinkie sentía como todo ese líquido blanco llenaba su boca, tenía un sabor salado pero agradable para su gusto, empezó a tragárselo todo dejando el pene de Darkus sin una gota de aquel residuo.**

**-Creo que mejor pasamos al acto principal- dijo Pinkie mientras mandaba su mano derecha a su vagina para introducir sus dedos para así humedecerla.**

**En esas un chico de aspecto de mala muerte con el pelo negro y tintes azules, detrás de el un chico grande de complexión robusta con el pelo castaño pero era tan oscuro que parecía de color negro.**

**-Aaaahhh, que escena tan tierna, hay dos chicas borrachas dormidas y estos dos que están intentando tener un lindo momento, sería una lástima que alguien interrumpiera- dijo el chico de cabellos azules.**

**-Quién eres?- dijo Pinkie un tanto asustada.**

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Icy Black y soy la persona que va a abusar de ti- dijo Icy con tono tranquilo.**

**Los dos quedaron atónitos, Darkus por su parte transformo su asombro por ira.**

**-Ehh…bastardo- dijo Darkus.**

**-Que quieres? No ves que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- respondió Icy un tanto molesto.**

**-La vas a tocar a ella sobre mi cadáver-**

**-Eso se arregla, Jhonny no dejes que se escape nadie-**

**El chico de cabellos castaños que había permanecido en la misma posición se había ido a proteger la salida para que nadie pudiera escapar.**

**-Bien… por donde iba, a si…-**

**Icy desempuño rápidamente una navaja de bolsillo mirando con detenimiento a Darkus.**

**-Muy bien… empecemos-**

**Icy empezó a correr hacia Darkus en ese momento la pelea había empezado.**

**Icy lanzo el primer golpe, su navaja casi se posa en el estómago de Darkus pero este se anticipó y logro esquivar el golpe, Darkus contraataca dando un poderoso golpe en el estómago de Icy dejándolo sin aliento.**

**-Vaya… buen golpe- dijo Icy entre jadeos y una respiración dificultosa.**

**-Gracias-**

**-Ahora mi turno-**

**Icy se reincorporo dando un pequeño salto, arroja su navaja y aprieta sus puños reintentando atacar a Darkus manda un izquierdazo hacia la cara del chico de cabellos negros dando en el blanco esta vez, Darkus intento reintegrarse pero Icy no dio tiempo ya que le dio un rodillazo en todo el estómago pero Darkus reacciono rápido y también golpeo la cara de Icy con un derechazo potente que lo separo rápidamente a los dos.**

**-Eeehhh, peleas bien tío pero yo gane… además porque te esmeras en engañarla y darle falsas ilusiones, tú no la amas y lo sabes-**

**Esto último penetro tan fuerte en la mente de Pinkie la cual estaba de rodillas intentando no llorar por lo dicho del chico azul, se sentía la peor persona del mundo estaba usando a su mejor amigo y este ni cuenta se daba.**

**-Por favor… no más- dijo Pinkie mirando el suelo intentando cerrar el grifo de sus ojos.**

**-Que dijiste?- dijeron Darkus y Icy al mismo tiempo.**

**-Por favor…¡NO MAS!- dijo la peli rosa con el pelo lizo y oscuro por completo, no aguanto mucho mas y dejo correr sus lagrimas despiadadamente por sus mejillas.**

**Los dos se miraron con infinito desprecio pero se lamentaban por lo que habían provocado, hacer llorar a una bella dama.**

**Icy solo se limitó a dar media vuelta mientras se dirigía a Darkus.**

**-Nos volveremos a ver-"**

-…y así nos conocimos-

Las dos chicas estaban anonadadas, la expresión de su cara era de total asombro.

-Si… sé que suena raro, pero es verdad- dijo Darkus.

-¿Y cómo se hicieron amigos?- dijo Tavi con una cara que expresaba duda.

-Nos volvimos a ver en repetidas ocasiones las cuales fueron en circunstancias más… normales- dijo Icy.

-Okay…-dijeron Vinyl y Tavi a tono unísono

-Oye Icy...- dijo Darkus.

-Mande-

-Volviste a saber de Jhonny… no lo he visto desde que fuimos al campamento militar- dijo Darkus con cara de ansiedad.

-Supe que está en la universidad equestria university y que consiguió novia… pero de resto, nada- dijo Icy viendo la car de decepción de Darkus.

-Vamos, tu sabes que el grandote se puede cuidar solo además ni que no lo volviéramos a ver-

Oye, tú también eres nuestro compañero de cuarto?- dijo Vinyl con una cara de duda.

-No… estoy en el cuarto de al lado…-

-Hhhhmmm-

-…pero hubiera sido interesante-

-Lo mismo pienso- dijo Darkus con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje, bueno tengo que ir a mi cuarto a desempacar, nos volveremos a ver-

-Chao que te vaya bien- dijo Darkus.

-Espero poder volver hablar contigo- dijo Tavi con una sonrisa que tenía un toque sensual.

-See you next time- dijo Vinyl poniendose los dedos en la herida de forma militar a lo cual reacciono con un leve quejido

-Bye-

Icy salió del cuarto dejando suave aroma a licor, después de que cerro la puerta el silencio reino en la habitación, una incómoda paz y tranquilidad se adueñaron del ambiente y esto solo fue roto por Darkus.

-Muy bien, Vinyl vamos a curarte-

Darkus saco de su maleta dos vendajes y un tarro de alcohol etílico.

-Ve a lavarte la herida y después te curo-

-Okay-

Vinyl se dirigió al baño para lavarse la herida, de lo que no se dio cuenta es de la forma como la miraba Octavia, la miraba con desprecio y enojo.

Darkus logro divisar aquella mirada y a la misma vez pudo notar un moretón en el ojo derecho de Tavi.

-Tavi- dijo Darkus.

-No me llames así- llámame por mi nombre- respondió Octavia de una forma áspera y tosca.

-Okay, Octavia deberías ponerte hielo en el ojo-

Tavi se miró al espejo y pudo ver la marca en su bello rostro, de uno de los tantos golpes que logro darle Vinyl.

-¡ESA PERRA!... me la va a pagar- dijo Tavi con un puño cerrado y con una cara de odio.

-¡Tavi! Digo Octavia… basta ya, no quiero mas peleas así que por favor tranquilízate… ponte un poco de hielo, en mi maletín tengo una compresa fría, póntela-

Tavi se dirigió hacia la maleta y saco la compresa fría la cual prosiguió a ponerse en el ojo herido.

Vinyl salió del baño con la cara limpia, sin sangre seca que estuviera recorriendo su bello rostro.

-Bien, vamos a curarte-

Darkus saco un algo don lo mojo con un poco de alcohol y empezó a palpar la herida de Vinyl.

-Relájate, solo dolerá un poco-

Después de hacer esto tomo el vendaje y lo puso sobre su herida.

-Mejor-

-Gracias- dijo Vinyl con la cara un poco roja.

-Muy bien chicas mejor nos vamos a dormir-

Después de unos cuantos minutos los tres ya estaban con sus respectivas ropas de dormir, Tavi usaba una pijama de seda, Vinyl una camisa grande con unas bragas blancas y Darkus una sudadera rota en la rodillas y estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

-Buenas noches- dijo Darkus ya pagando la luz.

-Buena noches- contesto Vinyl.

-Hasta mañana- respondió Tavi.

Ya en su cama y escuchando los ronquidos de Vinyl y los silbidos de Tavi puso su cabeza contra la almohada, se quitó sus bytes y solo dijo unas cuantas palabras antes de quedarse dormido.

-Esto será interesante-

_**MUY BIEN HASTA AHÍ POR HOY, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE MANDARON AL CARACTERISACION, YA ELEGIA LOS DOS PERSONAJES… DE PASO GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORE… NOS VEREMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE TRES NOTAS… LES DARE UN SPOILER**_

_**KRILIN MUERE… XD FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES**_


	6. GENEROS

_**Tres notas**_

_** Capítulo 6**_

"_**Géneros"**_

"**Hay tres tipos de personas,**

**los que hacen que las cosas pasen,**

**los que ven las cosas pasar**

**y los que preguntan ¿Qué paso?"**

_Anónimo_

La mañana llego con el canto de las aves mañaneras y sus débiles rayos solares los cuales traspasaban los ventanales, Darkus había despertado de una noche de sueño placentero.

-Que bien dormí- dijo Darkus desemperezándose y sacándose una cuantas lagañas de sus ojos.

Al mirar hacia las camas de sus compañeras noto que aún seguían dormidas, la cama de Vinyl estaba destendida, desorganizada y la dueña estaba casi en el suelo mientras roncaba estruendosamente, al mirar hacia la cama de Tavi pudo notar que la cama y su dueña seguían igual a como se acostaron, no se había movido ni un centímetro, la cama estaba sin una sola arruga y su dueña dormía derecha como un tronco mientras hacía unos silbidos muy agudos y molestos.

-Ellas son como el agua y el aceite…- dijo Darkus con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su celular para ver la hora mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su almohada.

-6:05 hhmmm, tomare otros 5 minutos-

Y así esos 5 minutos se volvieron 10 y esos 10 en 20 y cayo profundamente dormido.

Darkus que seguía dormido lograba escuchar unas suaves voces aun entre sueños era algo extraño y simpático al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, es enorme!-

-Vinyl, creo que no deberíamos hacer esto-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Claro que no…

-Te reto a lamerlo-

-¡QQQQUUUUUEEEE!-

Este último grito logro despertar a Darkus en su totalidad el cual quedo totalmente aturdido por el grito y desconcertado al ver que Vinyl y Tavi en su cama tomando su miembro viril con sus dos manos el cual estaba erecto por la reacción del sueño y sus suaves manos.

-¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?-

Ya los cuatro se encontraban en el comedor de la universidad el cual estaba totalmente desierto, salvo por los cuatro chicos y otras dos chicas a la lejanía una de color blanco peli azul y otra trigueña de pelo negro y unos rayos de color rojo.

El desayuno de los chicos era tan diferente al igual que su forma de comer, Vinyl estaba arrasando con un tazón de cereal frutloops como si fuera una niña pequeña que no comió en una semana, Tavi a diferencia de Vinyl comía unos special K de una manera que demostraba elegancia y sofisticación, Darkus por su parte tenía una pila de pancakes enfrente de él la cual comía con paciencia y perseverancia y por ultimo estaba Icy el cual estaba comiendo un sándwich con una botella que contenía un líquido con un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Aun no entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? Es para niños pequeños y para gente burda- dijo Tavi esperando una respuesta sensata por parte de Vinyl.

Vinyl dejo de comer, miro a Tavi y dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Tavi…"es solo cereal", al que no entiendo es a Icy ¿Cómo puedes tomar alcohol al desayuno?-

-Es sopa- dijo Icy el cual le daba una mordida a su sándwich.

En esos momentos Lyra apareció en la mesa en la cual estaban ubicados los cuatro jóvenes.

-Buenos días jóvenes… buenos días Darkus-

-Buenos días profesora- dijeron a tono unísono Vinyl, Tavi y Icy.

-Buenos días profe ¿Cómo amaneció?-

-Bien Darkus, muy bien, gracias por preguntar-

-Me alegro –

-Muy bien a lo que vine., chicos la decana Luna mando a pedir por ustedes, dijo que a las 10 am tenían que estar en su despacho… los cuatro-

Los chicos se miraron las caras las cuales expresaban asombro y duda al mismo tiempo.

-Profe, la decana no te dijo para que nos necesitaba?- dijo Vinyl que tenía una cara de total asombro.

-La verdad… no me dijo nada más pero sonaba seria-

-Okay, iremos- dijo Icy dando un último trago a su "sopa"

-Estaremos puntuales- dijo Tavi.

-Pero primero tenemos que bañarnos y arreglarnos… no me presentare a la decana en pijama- dijo Darkus mirando las ropas de todos.

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Vinyl soltando su tazón.

-Entonces que esperamos? –dijo Tavi algo entusiasmada.

A las 9:45 los cuatro estudiantes estaban frente al despacho de la decana.

Darkus toco la puerta esperando una respuesta del interior de la habitación.

-Adelante- respondió una voz sonora dentro de la habitación.

Darkus fue el primero en abrir la puerta y penetrar en aquella habitación, seguido por Tavi, atrás de ella iba Icy y por ultimo Vinyl.

La habitación era grande pero no tanto como el cuarto, al frente había un gran escritorio, dos estantes a los lados, al frente de aquel escritorio había un gran sillón y en las paredes varias fotos y títulos.

Sentada en una silla estaba una mujer alta, trigueña con el pelo un poco más largo que el de Tavi, llevaba puesto una falda larga negra, un chaleco blanco y debajo de ese chaleco se divisaba una blusa negra, la mujer se levantó de su asiento y miro a los chicos hay presentes.

-Darkus stormnight- dijo la mujer como llamando a lista.

-Soy yo- dijo el chico de cabellos negros levantando la mano.

-Vinyl scratch-

-Aquí- dijo Vinyl pegando un saltito.

-Icy black-

-Así me llaman- dijo Icy en tono calmado

-Octavia smith-

-Si señora?- dijo Tavi un tanto nerviosa.

-Siéntense muchachos-

Los cuatro se sentaron en aquel enorme sillón mientras que aquella mujer seguía de pie.

-Muy bien jóvenes… yo soy la decana Luna y ustedes deben estar o asustados o impresionados del porque los llame, en general son dos cosas…-

Una pequeña pausa se hizo presente pero fue tan corta que no se notó.

-La primera es para ustedes dos chicas y Darkus, verán ustedes habrán notado que los ubique a los tres juntos, la razón es que un viejo amigo mío que es director de cine necesita un soundtrack para hacer una película llamada "curvas de la vida", al estar ustedes tres juntos tendrán más tiempo para ayudarse entre si-

-Decana… si no fuera mucha molestia nos podría decir el nombre de su amigo?- dijo Tavi un tanto nerviosa por la respuesta.

-Si claro, su nombre es Clint eastwood-

Al oír esto los cuatro quedaron impresionados por el tipo de persona que estaba pidiendo la canción.

-Y yo profe?- pregunto Icy.

-Ya voy para haya señor black, veras la segunda razón es la siguiente, el encuentro escolar anual de equestria o el EEAE, han oído hablar sobre el ¿verdad?-

-Si por supuesto, el encuentro interescolar y universitario más grande en equestria, en el cual cada universidad, escuela o alianza muestra sus estudiantes talentos- dijo Vinyl emocionada.

-Exacto señorita Scratch, nuestra alianza con la universidad nacional de equestria(UNE) y la nimbo highschool(NH) tendrá este año tres presentaciones a lo cual usaremos 3 de la UNE, 3 de la NH y 4 de la nuestra en estas condiciones jóvenes, ustedes son nuestros representantes.

Las caras de los chicos en esos momentos no tenían precio, sus ojos estaban como platos, sus quijadas casi tocaban el suelo… no lo podían creer no llevaban ni dos días en la universidad y ya tenían esos honores.

Darkus en su asombro logro reaccionar y especular una pocas palabras.

-Pero… el encuentro es cada diciembre y estamos a mediados agosto-

-Mejor, así tendrán más tiempo para prepararla- dijo luna de forma rápida.

-Y los otros seis estudiantes?- pregunto Tavi.

-Ellos llegaran a finales de noviembre ya con su evento preparado-

-Me parece bien- dijo Vinyl entusiasmada.

-Entonces chicos… ¿cuento con ustedes?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Darkus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oki doki loki- dijo Vinyl levantando su dedo pulgar.

-Sera un honor- dijo Tavi haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Cuente conmigo- dijo Icy sacando su cantimplora llena de "sopa"

-Entonces jóvenes les agradezco, eso era todo pueden irse.

Ya de nuevo en el enorme cuarto los cuatro charlaban enérgicamente hasta que Tavi le asalto una duda que retumbo en las cabezas de todos.

-Chicos, que vamos a hacer para el soundtack?-

El silencio reino unos pocos segundos gracias a la personalidad extrovertida y enérgica de Vinyl.

-Fácil, haremos un Dubstep como uno de los de boy in a band- dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡A no! No le presentare a Clint eastwood eso, deberíamos hacer una pieza acústica quizás el violín de Darkus sea de ayuda-

-Hey, yo también soy músico si no te habías dado cuenta- dijo Vinyl un tanto ofendida.

Las dos se miraban fijamente de sus ojos brotaban chispas era algo escalofriante ver como dos personas que no se habían ni conocido hace más de un día se tuvieran tanto odio.

-Acaso quieres otra herida? Perra- dijo Tavi levantándose desde un extremo de la habitación.

-Quisiera ver que lo intentaras zorra- dijo Vinyl desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

La pelea estaba punto de comenzar las dos estaban dispuesta s a todo solo por ver su punto de vista triunfador sobre el otro, pero algo lo evito… algo negro.

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo Darkus con una voz autoritaria y sonora.

Todos voltearon a mirar al chico de cabellos oscuros el cual estaba sentado en la puerta.

-Chicas, sé que ustedes se llevan bien quizás por sus gustos, quizás por sus personalidades en realidad no lo sé pero lo único que pido es un poco de tolerancia entre ustedes, saben hay algo que he querido intentar, se llama intercambio de mundos, una vez una amiga lo intento, se llamaba Twilight, la situación es así… Tavi que tipo de música te gusta además de la clásica?

-Pues… a mí me gusta el rock y el metal y todo lo que derive de ello- dijo la pelinegra.

-Y a ti Vinyl, que tipo de música te gusta además de la electrónica y el dubstep?-

-A mi… ,me gusta el rap y el hip hop- dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tavi no aguanto más se paró rápidamente pero no se movió de su punto y empezó a decir esto casi a gritos.

-Ahora si me sacaste de mis casillas, como carajos te puede gustar esa música de drogadictos? Lo único que dicen esos tipos es como degradar a una mujer, incitar al sexo, a robar, al alcohol y a las drogas-

-Tu no digas nada, esa música que escuchas es satánica y además solo son puros gritos y violencia… eso no es música ES RUIDO- respondió Vinyl de manera rápida y agresiva.

-¡BASTA!- dijo Darkus con el mismo tono anteriormente utilizado.

Las dos se sumieron en un silencio absoluto, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Darkus volviera a retomar la palabra.

-Chicas, que les cuesta… no entiendo, pero bueno pasemos a la siguiente parte del experimento… Icy tienes una moneda-

-Me la robaras?-

-Estas pendejo… verdad?-

Icy rebusco en todos sus bolsillos hasta que por fin en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón encontró una moneda.

-Me la devuelves eehhh-

-Sí, si lo que tú digas-

Las dos chicas seguían confundidas por lo que estaban haciendo Icy y Darkus hasta que Darkus las miro fijamente a cada una.

-Okay chicas como todos los presentes en la habitación somos músicos que mejor forma de entendernos que a través de la música, la moneda la tirare y referente al resultado una de ustedes sumergirá a la otra en su mundo… ojo que según la imagen que den será la que juzgue a cada una- dijo Darkus en tono tranquilo y sin preocupación

-Me parece una buena idea quizás así podamos civilizar a esta cavernícola- dijo Tavi

-A mí también de pronto le hagamos ver el mundo está perra consentida-

-Muy bien entonces…-

Darkus lanzo la moneda la cual volvió a caer en su mano que cerró con un movimiento tan rápido que no dejo ver el resultado.

-¿Cara o sellos?- pregunto Darkus.

-Cara- dijo Tavi.

-Sellos- dijo Vinyl.

Darkus abrió su mano dejando ver el resultado… era sello.

-Okay Vinyl tu ganas-

Vinyl empezó a celebrar su victoria mientras Tavi con una cara de resignación esperaba pacientemente su castigo.

-Muy bien… Vinyl, hoy estamos a viernes, el próximo viernes nos llevas al lugar okay… nada agresivo por el amor a dios, okay?-

-Okay y ya sé dónde llevarlos a los dos, la pasaran bomba- respondió Vinyl con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso espero- dijo Tavi que seguía con la misma expresión.

-Ya verás… te divertirás- respondió Vinyl con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**MUY BIEN BRONIES Y PEGASISTERS HASTA HAY POR EL DIA DE HOY… DE ANTE MANO FELIZ AÑO AUNQUE LO SUBI EL PRIMERO XD, GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTE GRANDIOSO AÑO Y A MIS NUEVOS AMIGOS COMO FUN NIGHT, JOHNNYELRED, KARLA Y MUCHOS OTROS… JEJEJE ESPERO VOLVERLOS A VER.**_

_**SALUDOS DESDE MI HUMILDE CASITA, SE LES QUIERE A TODOS…**_


	7. SIENTELO

**ADVERTENCIA: algunos términos están señalados para la comodidad de los lectores… si desea usted puede consultarlos en la parte de abajo del fic…**

_**Sin más preámbulos empecemos el cap.**_

_**Tres notas**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

"_**Siéntelo"**_

"**La curva más hermosa**

**de la mujer es su sonrisa"**

_Bob marley_

El tiempo paso y viernes llego, Vinyl estaba ansiosa por su parte Tavi estaba un poco nerviosa… pero, ¿Por qué he de ser yo el que le cuente esta historia? dejemos que la encargada de esta noche sea la que te relate que paso es anoche tan loca, divertida y placentera…

**(POV: Vinyl scratch)**

A veces pienso que el tiempo corre muy rápido, casi tan rápido como mis dedos pasando por el tornamesa y el sintetizador, pero bueno ya paso una semana desde que Darkus dijo lo del intercambio de mundos y hoy es el día donde le mostrare a la "niña consentida" mi mundo, jejeje el día es excitante como siempre me levanto de ultima, me dirijo hacia el baño y me lavo la cara, me veo desarreglada como siempre, me hecho un poco de agua en la cara y procedo a ir al comedor por mi desayuno.

El camino es solitario solo unos 30 estudiantes han llegado pero me lo esperaba, las clases empiezan en octubre y aun estamos en agosto, me parece que la necesidad de conocer la universidad me gano por encima de mi sentido común, bueno llego al comedor y para sorpresa solo esta Tavi usando su pijama, comiendo su cereal sinsabor, me dirijo hacia la barra y sirvo mi cereal favorito, el de sabor a frutas con un guacamayo, me parece gracioso ver un pájaro comer cereal, me dirijo hacia la mesa de Tavi para poder entablar una conversación agradable y sin ninguna clase de hostilidad.

-Hola Tavi como dormiste-

Ella no me responde, sigue comiendo esas "virutas de lápices" por lo cual me parece razonable seguir charlando para ver su reacción.

-Preparada para esta noche?-dije en tono entusiasta y también comiendo pero sin quitarle la mirada con mis anteojos… si tengo que admitirlo, duermo con anteojos.

-Sabes… espero que no vayamos a ser robadas, violadas o baleadas por tu idiotez- respondió de forma seca y fría, sin mirarme… solo a aquel maldito plato de asquerosas hojuelas de maíz.

La mire con rabia al principio pero después ella empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa en su cara y una lagrima en su ojo.

-Qué te pasa? Estas triste?-

-No… solo me cayó un mugre en el ojo- me dijo… yo sabía que era una mentira pero le seguí el juego.

-Okay- le dije tomando un sorbo de cereal.

Duramos en silencio el resto de la comida, ella se levantó de primero yo solo la observo irse, miro su hermosa cabellera negra… la cual dañe, ese hermoso cabello que llega a su cintura, miro mas abajo y vaya vaya, que me encuentro… una cintura hermosa curvilínea de la cual sale un trasero deseable por cualquier hombre… o mujer, tengo que admitirlo es hermosa no me importaría que alguna vez ella y yo… ¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? ACASO ME VOLVI LOCA.

Necesito organizar mi cabeza…acabo mi cereal y me retiro de comedor, tomo rumbo hacia la habitación, veo el pasillo de aquella noche que pase con Darkus, quien diría que un hombre lloraría así ¿me pregunto el por qué?... pero bueno eso es cosa de su pasado y hasta que no me dé la suficiente confianza no podre siquiera acercarme a saber pero bueno…

Llego a la habitación y vaya sorpresa, veo a Darkus con sui guitarra Gibson special1 y a Icy con su enorme batería yakuza basic mod 2009.

-Hola Vinyl- me dice Darkus separando la vista un segundo de su hermosa guitarra.

-Que más peli azul- dice Icy mirándome atrás de aquella monstruosidad, es enorme pero a la vez demuestra fuerza y vigor.

-Hola chicos… ¿Qué hacen?- "creo que esa fue una pregunta un tanto estúpida"

-Estamos improvisando… quieres unírtenos-

Me quedo callada un segundo… siento que un relámpago recorre mi cuerpo, no puedo creerlo es algo increíble, solo que hay un simple problema.

-Chicos… solo tengo mi sintetizador no tengo ***línea-** dije un poco apenada…

-Tranquila… tengo línea para sintetizador por eso no te preocupes, también tengo un ***pedal** y uno que otro ***clap **y ***plub**-

Eso me tranquilizo demasiado… ahora solo quedaba un cosa que decir.

-Entonces que esperamos… CONECTEMOS TODO Y EMPEZEMOS-

Después de un rato conectando todo cuadrando líneas, pedales, cables y demaces logramos que el sintetizador, la batería y la guitarra quedaran en un buen espacio.

-Bueno como empezamos…- dije un tanto confundida.

-Danos una escala de sol- dijo Darkus esperando a que lo hiciera.

Empecé a tocar mi sintetizador y este me respondía con sus sonidos… DO, FA, MI, SOL y el ciclo se repetía.

-Ahora hazlo pero cada vez que reinicies hazlo en una ***escala** más aguda… a cuatro ***tempos**- dijo Icy que estaba sentado en el asiento esperando un positivo mío.

Empecé a hacerlo… sonaba bien, sonaba muy bien… mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, mis manos a acelerarse era lo mejor… tocar con amigos.

-Vaya… no lo haces nada mal…- dijo Darkus que tenía la guitara en la cintura.

-Gracias- respondí sudando.

-Muy bien sigamos… Icy creo que si acompañas a Vinyl con platillo y redoblante sonaría de maravilla-

-Okay-

Y así estuvimos toda la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde cuando ya todos y cada uno había hecho su parte y propuesto.

-Muy bien solo nos falta la letra…- dije mientras tomaba un poco de agua por lo agotada que estaba…

-Tranquila, mañana por la noche te la mostramos- dijo Icy mirando a Darkus.

-Okay chicos… me pegare un baño… Darkus acuérdate del compromiso de hoy-

-Okay Vinyl… no lo olvidaría por nada del mundo-

-Muy bien… Darkus… ya que sales esta noche te invito una cerveza- dijo Icy mirando a Darkus, lo que me pareció raro porque creí que Icy iba a venir.

-Corona?-

-Lo mejor mi querido amigo…-

-Nos vemos esta noche Vinyl-

-Okay Darkus… cuídate, no llegues con borrachera- "me parezco a mi mama"

-Tranquila, lo prometo-

Los dos chicos se fueron de la habitación dejando los cables guardados y los instrumentos en sus respectivos estuches… a excepción de la batería de Icy la cual se quedó armada por que la habitación se veía más cool con ese monstruo en la esquina al lado de la cama de Darkus.

Me quede un rato pensando en lo que había pasado, estaba bañada en sudor pero no era un sudor desagradable, era un sudor dulce… era el tipo de sudor que me hacía sentir viva, me eleve en mis pensamientos… partituras, notas, pentagramas... todo era música, volví al mundo real ya eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche y tenía que bañarme y arreglarme, Tavi llegaría dentro de poco y no creo que pierda está jugosa oportunidad para insultarme.

Algo que adoro y que creo que podre hacer muy pocas veces es andar desnuda por mi cuarto… pero ahora ES DIFERENTE, empiezo por quitarme mi blusa de daft punk a lo cual quedo solo con mi brasier para cubrirme, procedo luego a quitarme mis zapatillas y luego mis medias dejando ver mis pies, mis blancos y pequeños pies, después de eso empiezo a quitarme mi pantalón baggie…

Me meto al baño, lo único que cubre mi cuerpo en estos momentos es mi ropa interior pero como ustedes saben nadie se baña con ropa jejeje… empiezo a desabrocharme el brasier dejando al descubierto mis pequeños pero firmes pechos, son blancos y mis pezones un punto rosado el cual irrumpe en esas pequeñas colinas… empiezo a bajar mis bragas quedando así como dios me trajo al mundo, estoy orgullosa de mi cuerpo gracias a el he tenido novios… y novias jejeje.

El baño es un tanto grande y con algunos lujos por ejemplo la enorme ducha que está al lado del el lavamanos y una gran y lujosa tina, es tan grande pueden caber hasta tres personas pero en este caso no necesito tanto espacio… por ahora.

Abro la llave dejando que la tina se inunde el gran estanque de porcelana, mientras espero me veo al espejo, acaricio mis senos los estrujo, los admiro, es una parte de mí que amo, noto que la tina está llena, el vapor del agua hace que me sienta complacida.

Me sumerjo en aquel placer líquido, el agua está un tanto caliente algo que a mí en lo personal me encanta, sumerjo mis pies primero luego poco me empiezo a sentarme en la tina, siento como el agua acaricia cada parte de mi cuerpo… es simplemente grandioso, ya sentada en la tina empiezo a sumergir la cabeza para que mis azulados cabellos se humedezcan.

Ahora es tiempo de asearme, cojo la esponja y mi jabón personal, tiene un rico olor es tan delicioso, empiezo a pasar la esponja por mi cuello siento como puedo tocar el cielo, empiezo a bajar pasando por mi clavícula, mis senos, mis brazos, mi estómago hasta mi pelvis, al llegar a este lugar empiezo a sentir caliente y no gracias a la temperatura del agua.

Suelto la esponja y la pongo en la repisa de baño, tomo mi dedos y los meto en mi boca embarrándolos de saliva y procedí a pasarlos por mis pezones estrujándolos de una manera suave y tentadora, me imagino mil y un cosas, dos chicos para mi sola o un chico compartido con una amiga… si lo se tengo una mente sucia pero creo que además de tocar, me encanta sentirme a mí misma… sentirme por dentro, tocar cada parte de mi pequeño cuerpo.

Empiezo a pasar mis dedos, los bajo y estos se sumergen en el agua y van bajando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi flor, la siento, el agua me "suaviza" por así decirlo… si saben a lo que me refiero? Jejeje, empiezo a separarme los labios con mi mano derecha me toco y la izquierda la paso por mi boca ayudándome a imaginar el tacto de las personas que estoy imaginándome, mi cabeza va a millón miles de ex novios, amigos y amigas pasan por ella pero… un momento esos son Darkus y Tavi? que hace aquí… es tarde empiezo a introducir mis dedos… dios es tan delicioso, es un placer exquisito es… es… como si me volviera loca, sentirme en cada parte empiezo a cerrar los ojos, veo a Darkus acariciándome el cabello y Tavi quitándome las pantaletas… jejeje quien se imaginaria que tendría una fantasía sexual con mi por así decirlo "enemiga".

Mi mente es algo "sensual" por así decirlo ellos se ven tan bien… Darkus muestra su torneado cuerpo, dejando ver su abdomen, sus grandes brazos pero… hay algo que hace que me atraiga más por Tavi será su escultural cuerpo, quizás sus hermosos ojos o quizás ese pelo negro como el grafito… sinceramente no lo se pero hay algo que me atrae más por ella que por el.

Después de un rato de consentirme decido que es tiempo ya de acabar, empiezo a acelerar el ritmo de mis dedos intento controlarme pero de mi salen unos deliciosos gemidos, son deleite para mis oídos es tan excitante me enciende completamente apasionante… mis instintos se apoderan de mí, mi mano izquierda baja por voluntad propia y empieza a ayudar en la tarea… lo siento, siento como mi ser empieza a manifestar que quiere salir, falta poco siento el éxtasis, es algo increíble empiezo a sentir el calor de mi cuerpo, no aguanto… doy un grito apagado y todo termino, toco el cielo y vuelvo a la tierra, es lo más grandioso que he podido experimentar, mis ojos aun cerrados dejan escapar un imagen de mi mente… son ellos esbozando una sonrisa cálida, mirándome con ternura yo solo sonrió para mí misma.

Ya terminado mi acto sagrado termino de asear mi cuerpo, salgo de la tina y me seco con mi toalla para luego ir a la habitación a cambiarme, el reloj marca las 9 de la noche dentro de poco estarán Tavi y Darkus para irnos al lugar de esta noche, me arreglo me pongo la muda de ropa más ***mainstrem** que tengo, mis fieles compañeros los bytes y por ultimo mis botines de all stars, en esas llegan Tavi y Darkus listos para prepararse al lugar de esta noche.

-Preparados?- dije con entusiasmo.

-Puedes apostarlo- respondió Darkus con una sonrisa.

-Ya que…-dijo Tavi en tono decepcionante.

-Entonces a las 10 partimos-

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo Darkus.

-Entonces… QUE ESPERAMOS-

**Linea: **cable de conexión el cual se usa en la mayoría de instrumentos eléctricos para conectar a un parlante o un sistema de sonido.

**Pedal:** objeto que se conecta a un instrumento ya sea un bajo, guitarra, sintetizador u otro instrumento para que este pueda conseguir diferentes efectos de sonido que se controlan mediante el pedal (ej: distorsión, brillo, graves, etc.)

**Claps y Plubs:** efectos de sonido únicos en el sintetizador los cuales se caracterizan por ser extremadamente agudos y rápidos, usados con frecuencia en la electrónica y el post hardcore.

**Escala: **sonidos ubicados desdeel más agudo hasta el más grave (ej: DO, RE MI FA, SOL, LA, SI)

**Tempos: **son intervalos de tiempo entre una nota y otra, normalmente la encargada de marcarlos es la batería pero la mayoría de los instrumentos de percusión puede cumplir dicha tarea.

**Mainstrem: **enlace de ropa suelta que deriva del genero hip hop pero se ha distorsionado mucho con el significado que le dan los hippsters, esta ropa se caracteriza por ser ancha, con colores y diseños llamativos y también por ser usada por la mayoria de rappers.

_**HASTA AQUÍ EL DÍA DE HOY BRONIES Y PEGASISTERS QUE LEEN, GRACIAS A TODOS Y QUISIERA DESEARLES EL MEJOR DE LOS DIAS EL LUNES SUBIRE EL CAP 8 YA QUE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR ESTN ATENTOS GRACIAS A TODOS Y QUE TENGAN FELIZ DÍA/TARDE/NOCHE.**_

_**:3**_


	8. BAILA

_**Tres notas**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

"_**Baila"**_

"**No vivas para que tu**

**precensia se note,**

**si no para que tu ausencia**

**se sienta"**

_Bob marley_

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y aún no hemos partido… adivinen quien falta, Darkus y yo estamos esperando a Tavi desde ya hace un rato, Darkus se ha vestido para la ocasión… lleva unas zapatillas nike de basketball unos jeans baggie rotos y una camisa ancha con una chaqueta de NY, se ve bien… muy bien.

-Tavi… llevamos esperando mas de una hora, creo que es tiempo de que salgas…- dijo Darkus un tanto desesperado… se ve que no ha tenido novia si no sabría de estos peligros jejeje.

-Vamos… denme cinco minutos más- dijo la voz de Tavi que aún se encontraba en el baño haciendo no se que… estaba muy demorada incluso para una mujer promedio.

Me empecé a enojarme y a desesperarme… mi paciencia estaba al limite y no quería llegar tarde al evento de hoy… dicen que habrá noche de micrófono libre así que podría aventar a Tavi para hacer el ridículo, es una idea perfecta, me dirigí hacia la puerta del baño y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla salió algo casi o tan hermoso como mis instrumentos… era Tavi en todo su esplendo, un traje de gala cortado en el muslo dejando ver su pierna derecha dando un gran regalo a la vista también había que resaltar que era sin tiras ósea que dejaba ver toda la parte superior hasta sus pechos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo dando media vuelta para enseñarnos ese jugoso trasero que a mí en lo personal me dejo hipnotizada no se ha Darkus pero a mí me pareció una exquisitez para mi vista…

-Te ves hermosa Tavi…- dijo Darkus detrás de mí tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

Reaccione a los pocos minutos, no podía dejarla ir así… SE LA COMERIAN VIVA literalmente, me limpie la saliva de mi boca porque si… estaba babeando por ella.

-Estas hermosa Tavi…-

-Entonces ya nos podemos ir- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-…PERO, no puedes ir así…- dije mirando al suelo mordiéndome el labio inferior porque estaba castigándome a mí misma por desperdiciar semejante belleza.

-Dime el por qué…- me respondió con una ceja levantada.

No supe cómo responder me quede callada varios minutos hasta que Darkus salió de su transe y vino en mi rescate.

-Tavi… al lugar que vamos es como decirlo un tanto diferente a los lugares a los que tú has ido, por eso el modo de vestir es un tanto diferente… eh hay el motivo-

Mire a Tavi, su cara esbozaba una expresión de tristeza creo que se empeñó demasiado en estar así para hacernos quedar bien… me quede en silencio pero tome valor y le dije en la cara.

-Tavi… aunque no puedas ir así sigo creyendo que estas hermosa… y nada en este mundo se compara contigo en este momento- "pero que carajos estoy diciendo… ACASO ME VOLVÍ LOCA… bueno ya es tarde, ya lo dije"

Mire los ojos de Tavi habían cambiado de tristeza a felicidad…nos miramos por un rato hasta que ella se acercó y me abrazo, nos quedamos así casi por un minuto hasta que Tavi pronuncio algo en mi oído en voz muy baja.-

-Gracias…-

Yo respondí en el mismo volumen pero esta vez en su oreja para que ella pudiera oírme mejor y así yo poder sentir el tacto de su piel contra la mía.

-Es enserio lo que dije…-

Nos separamos y fue hay cuando Darkus planteo una duda razonable.

-¿Qué te pondrás?-

Yo reaccione rápidamente y traje una ropa que creí que le quedaría… una blusa de daft punk, unos pantalones bota tubo y unos zapatos adidas, ella ni corta ni perezosa fue y se puso la ropa en menos de 10 minutos.

Ya todos listos y arreglados estábamos a la salida de la universidad esperando un transporte que había llamado Tavi… Y VAYA TRANSPORTE QUE LLAMO, a los 10 minutos de haber salido una limusina nos estaba esperando y al lado un chófer bien vestido con ser pinta de buen tipo.

-Buenas noches señora Octavia… hacia donde se dirige hoy-

-Buenas noches David, la que sabe adonde vamos es mi amiga Vinyl así que por favor llévanos adonde ella diga- dijo Tavi en tono elegante y autoritario.

-Señorita Vinyl… hacia donde se dirigen?- pregunto David con tono de cortesía.

-Buenas noches… nos dirigimos hacia el sur la zona conocida como "party zone"- dije un tanto apenada ya que nadie me había dicho señorita de ese modo.

-Muy bien… por favor suban-

David abrió la puerta de la enorme limusina y poco a poco fuimos entrando… primero Tavi luego yo y por ultimo Darkus.

-Muy bien, partiremos en este instante- dijo David mientras entraba la puerta del conductor.

El viaje fue demasiado emocionante, una pantalla, champaña, un mini bar y un techo plegable… el viaje estuvo colmado de risas y buenos momentos pero en muy poco tiempo llegamos al destino… mi lugar de trabajo ""neon corner" un bar de categoría rapper…

-Llegamos jóvenes- dijo David estacionándose justo al frente de la entrada.

-David… recógenos a las 5 de la mañana, si no salimos tendrás que entrar por nosotros-

-Muy bien señora…- David se bajó y repitió el procedimiento… abrió la puerta y nos dio paso para salir.

El lugar estaba infestado de gente como imaginaba, el centro de las miradas era Darkus ya que no es normal ver un hombre bajándose de una limusina con dos hermosas mujeres.

Empezamos a caminar y mire de frente al guardia el cua era un amigo mio…

-Hola piggy- le dije

-¡Vinyl!… hola, ¿te toca turno?- me dijo el grandulón

-No solo vengo a pasarla bien un rato- respondí con una sonrisa.

El grandulón nos dejó pasar por la entrada VIP… y eso fue algo desagradable para Tavi ya que estaban tirándole piropos aunque Darkus estuviera a su lado… pero algo los hiso cambiar de parecer… verán Darkus llevaba una gorra y una capucha que cubría parte de su cara y todo su cabello, el solo se quitó la gorra y dejo su cara y su cabello al descubierto e inmediatamente un silencio reino en aquella cera, incluso el grandulón miro con malos ojos Darkus.

Empezamos a entrar y el último fue Darkus el cual detuvo piggy… solo logre escuchar un poco de su conversación.

-No quiero problemas… "tormenta nocturna"-

-Yo ya no me llamo así-

-Pasa… pero te lo advierto-

No logre escuchar más…"tormenta oscura" que sera… bueno, nos sentamos en una zona VIP… yo me tuve que retirar y dejar a los chicos solo por un momento.

Empecé a caminar por la multitud y me dirigí hacia el bar y efectivamente estab mi bar tender favorito.

-BERRY PUNCH- dije gritando para que me pudiera atender.

En esas la chica más linda y querida en mi vida, Berry Punch es una mujer de unos 25 años con una hermosa cabellera rosada con tonos fucsia sus ojos son hipnotizantes, es una chica hermosa.

-¡VINYL! como estas… ¿vas a tocar hoy?-

-Creo… ¿sabes de por casualidad donde esta Neón Light?-

-Claro… se está preparando para la batalla de gallos-

Fui rápidamente hacia el cuarto de staff y efectivamente hay estaba… Neón Light, el dueño el bar y una persona que llevaba el rap den las venas, tenía aproximadamente 20 años y era tan peli negro como Darkus pero a diferencia de el usaba unas gafas de sol pero había que notar que era igual de torneado que Darkus.

-¡Vinyl! WOW… no esperaba verte hoy-

-Hola Neón… te tengo que pedir un favor… ¿tienes DJ?-

-Justo estaba por pedirte eso… ¿puedes mezclar hoy?-

-¡CLARO-

Después de cuadrar mis cosas y el equipo estaba listo todo para empezar y yo le di la señal a Neón para que hablara por el micro.

-MUY BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ME LLAMO NEÓN LIGHT Y LOS QUE LLEVAN TIEMPO ME CONOCEN POR SER EL RAPPER MAS VIEJO ENTRE TODOS LOS PRESENTES…- dijo Neón haciendo uso de la potencia del micrófono.

-… COMO ES COSTUMBRE LOS VIERNES EN LA NOCHE TENEMOS MICROFONO ABIERTO Y BATALLA DE GALLOS, PERO HOY HAREMOS ALGO DIFERENTE…- esto me dejo sorprendida ya que no sabia que habría cambios en las actividades.

-…ESTA NOCHE TENDREMOS UN FREESTYLE CON EL PUBLICO, ME EXPLICO CADA QUIEN PODRA SENTIRSE LIBRE DE SUBIR Y EL QUE ME GANE EN UNA BATALLA LOGRARA LLEVARSE A SU BOLSILLO 10.000 BITS ESTA NOCHE (los bits son la moneda nacional en equestria 1bit=2 dolares)-

Todos los se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal sugestión, parecía mentira lo que estaba diciendo Neón o tal vez una broma pero yo lo conocía… y el no era hombre de bromas, un hombre se levantó desde3 lo más recóndito del club y acepto el desafío… y así paso unas cuantas horas hasta que sucedió algo inesperado.

Pasaron varias personas tanto hombres como mujeres y ninguno había podido vencer a Neón en siquiera un párrafo hasta que logre ver al fondo como la figura de Darkus se levantaba de la mesa… estaba cubierta su cara y su pelo.

-Yo acepto el reto- dijo Darkus y casi al instante se subió a la pequeña tarima donde estaban Neón, el y yo.

"pero que estas haciendo"

-DJ… música- dijo Neón mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Muy bien…- piggy subió con un segundo micrófono y empezó a presentar a mis dos amigos.

-MUY BIEN EN ESTA ESQUINA… CON EL RECORD INVICTO DE 50 DERROTAS, EL AMO DE LA ELEGANCIA Y DEL FRASEO **NEÓN LIGHT**-

La presentación y se escucharon más aplausos que abucheos.

-Y EN ESTA OTRA ESQUINA, EL GLADIADOR MISTERIOSO, EL ENCAPUCHADO Y SU NOMBRE ES…- antes de que piggy pudiera terminar Darkus tomo su micrófono y pronuncio su apodo.

-Stormnight…-

El salón se llenó de abucheos antes de que aplausos.

-Muy bien… ya saben las reglas el rapper mas novato decide quien empieza, tienen un minuto para decir le lo que tengan que decirle a su oponente y este no puede contestar-

-Neón, te daré el honor de hablar antes de caer- dijo Darkus a través del micro, el salón alentó a Darkus diciendo "OOOOOHHHHHH"

-DJ…- dijo Neón light mirándome de manera desafiante.

Yo solo trague saliva mirando a Darkus y rogando por que no lo volvieran papilla…

(Cancion: watch?v=eRCJow2tKso)

-MUY BIEN EMPIECEN-

**NEÓN LIGHT**

_Mírenme soy el neón más fuerte y este idiota cree que va a vencerme, incoherente_

_He vencido a mas de 10 esta noche, que te hace creer que será para ti diferente,_

_a basura, me da ganas de escupirte ni si quiera muestra la cara, eres inservible_

_de seguro no la muestras porque eres más feo que una abuelita practicando boxeo._

_(publico: ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh)_

_y entonces done de me quede aaaaaaaaahhh, esta hablando de tu persona y de nadie mas._

_Oye tio das pena ¿lo sabeis? O es que acaso sos ciego y no lo veis._

_Me tienes que dejar empezar primero para pensar rimas sin ponerlas en el aire y atarlas como caballos descontrolados y eso que estoy empezando suave y nada mas._

_Aun tienes tiempo, solo bajate y agarrate porque si no lo haces esto acabara como un circo igual de mediocre e igual de bizco._

-TIEMPO- dijo piggy marcando su reloj… pare la música y miraba a Darkus con preocupación para mi sorpresa estaba muy calmado… demasiado era como si hubiera hecho esto toda su vida.

-MUY BIEN… ¿PREPARADO STORMNIGHT?-

Darkus solo asintió callado… estaba con el micrófono en la mano y parecía tan normal.

-EMPIECE-

Las liricas empezaron a sonar otra vez y yo solo puse de nuevo la pista esperando que a Darkus no le pasara nada.

**DARKUS**

_Venga me presento aquí el stormnight pateando culos en el concierto, el siguiente es el tuyo ¿no lo crees cierto?_

_Mira yo puedo ser feo pero tu multiplicas eso creces no lo crees hasta interese podría decirte._

_Que tengo pensar rimas…ja pero si tu las esta reutilizando de algunas cimas…_

_Nach, porta, santaflow ¿por que no te vas a tomar por culo tu canción?_

_(publico: oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh )_

_Mira el público me apoya, están harto de ver una escoria en su memoria… ¿yo bajarme? ¿Por qué? Si eres tu el catrehijueputa que va a perecer…_

_(publivo:ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh hhhh)_

-TIEMPO-

Me sorprendí al ver la capacidad que tenía Darkus para crear liricas de la nada, parecía su oficio… empecé a pasar mi mirada por el público y me sorprendí al ver que una de las personas que apoyaba a Darkus era Tavi… pero era de una de las maneras más cómicas que había visto… gritaba, chiflaba jajaja me daba mucha risa.

En esas Darkus me miro… pude ver su rostro… sus hermosos ojos negros como la madera al fuego vivo, yo solo me limite a sonreírle.

-MUY BIEN… ESTO ESTA REÑIDO… TENDREMOS QUE HACER UN SEGUNDO ROUND… ESTE ES DECISIVO, EL QUE GANE SE LLEVA EL PREMIO ESTA NOCHE-

Esto se ponía emocionante, mi corazón latía a mil, podía sentir como la emoción me desbordaba quería verlos combatir era tan emocionante ver como Darkus sacaba todo ese potencial… pero algo se me hacía extraño y era que no usaba su voz para cantar técnicamente recitaba pero lo hacía tan bien que parecía que estuviera cantando.

No aguante más y decidí hablar esta vez.

-MUY BIEN CHICOS ROUND TWO… READY… START NEÓN- en esas puse una lírica diferente para que así pudiéramos variar

( watch?v=h0sN7bffetg)

**NEÓN LIGHT**

_Vaya te he subestimado eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme en esto…_

_Estas perdido si crees que tienes posibilidad ni siquiera podrías vencer a alguien en jugabilidad_

_Sabes ¿Por qué me dices catrehijueputa? Si tu madre es la que todas las noches me la chupa._

_(publico: oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh)_

_Pero sabes no te culpo… aunque sea yo tuve madre, no soy un imbécil e idiota sacado de la calle_

_(publico:ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh h)_

_Además no es mi culpa que seas huérfano… culpa a tu suerte que es mas mierda que épsilon…._

-TIEMPO- dije… esto se ponía feo, tenían contra la pared a Darkus, estaba perdido… lo mire, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, note que una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, neón debió decir algo que no debió decir

-MUY BIEN… ¿PREPARADO STORM?- dije por el micrófono disimulando adrenalina pero en verdad estaba preocupada por Darkus, el levanto la cara y asintió.

Yo no pude evitarlo quería ir y decirle que ya se había acabado, que ya había terminado pero no podía… solo me limite a volver a reproducir la pista y a rogar a dios de que esta ves si se detuviera.

-EMPIEZA-

**DARKUS**

_Sabes las personas como tu me dan lastima, ¿Por qué te metes con mi madre si ella no te ha hecho nada?_

_Ella esta en el cielo cuidándome… ayudándome a patear culos como el de personas como tu y demaces._

_Meterse con la familia de otro es sinónimo de debilidad, fragilidad y deshonestidad son las cosas que caracterizan a personas como tu… aahhh eres un imbécil mejor cambia de actitud. _

_(publico :ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh)_

_Oye mas bien un consejo… MEJOR LARGATE, ESFUMATE Y DESAPARECETE porque así mejorarían cosas como el lugar y la estabilidad._

_(publico: ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_Otra cosa… puedo no vencerte pero si enseñarte por que en esto llevo más que tu abuela practicando boxeo…_

-TIEMPO apague la pista pero Darkus siguió derecho por un último fraseo que me llego a mi y creo que a Tavi también…

_Y por ultimo aprende… de mi, de los demás arrogante que no eres más que un simple estorbo andante… una peli azul y una peli negra me lo dijeron… "mejor muévete que el tren te deja"_

_(publico:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH)_

-MUY BIEN… ESPEREN DENTRO DE POCO EL VEREDICTO…- en esas Darkus se acerco a Neón y le extendió la mano en señal de respeto a lo cual Neón respondió el saludo, el bar se lleno de gritos y chiflidos… era espectacular… nunca había visto algo parecido… pero algo llamo mi atención y era la cara de Neón al ver la cara de Darkus… era de total miedo y respeto… pero con una toque de amistad, los dos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto aprueba de sonido los seguí sin que se dieran cuenta y alcance a escuchar parte de la conversación que tenían antes de que cerraran la puerta.

-Entonces viniste por eso otra vez…-

-No, ya no soy la "tormenta nocturna" que solía ser…-

-Sabes que hay gente armada aquí buscando aun tu cabeza… ¿Por qué viniste?-

-Vine para ayudar a unas amigas…-

-Bien… cuídate, si necesitas huir hay una puerta trasera-

-Gracias Neón…-

-Te lo debo colega-

¿Colega?... ellos ya se conocían… esto es muy confuso, dios estoy mareada… necesito un descanso empiezo a retirarme de la escena pero el chirrido de la puerta me distrajo y para mi sorpresa… ellos dos estaban saliendo.

-¿Vinyl?- vi la interrogante en la cara de Darkus, estaba en problemas…

-Vinyl… al cuarto tenemos que hablar-dijo Neón en tono autoritario, lo cual es raro en el ya que siempre me trata de una manera especial y diferente… siempre me da regalos, me trata súper bien, me abraza…es todo un caballero.

Entre al cuarto, estaba totalmente nerviosa y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar pero me sorprendí al ver que Neón fue el único que entro y cerró la puerta.

-Vinyl…-

-¿Qué paso?- me fui asustando más… empezaba a imaginar que me asesinaría o que Darkus y el tenían un cuento raro… pero… lo raro en el es que su cara estaba totalmente roja a lo cual le dije.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-

El solo se quedó callado por unos segundos y después se acercó rápidamente yo solo cerré los ojos esperando mi destino pero… no pasa nada siento un calor en los labios, abro poco a poco los ojos y…DIOS ME ESTA BESANDO, el chico mas lindo de toda mi vida me esta besando… nos quedamos así por varios segundos hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire… en ese momento el me tomo en sus fornidos brazos.

-Vinyl… no aguanto mas, te amo, estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria, desde el momento en que te conocí cuando éramos niños hasta hoy…Vinyl eres la mujer mas hermosa que he tenido el placer de estar, se que es un poco tarde… pero ¿saldrías conmigo en una cita?-

Quede totalmente impactada… el era el hombre que toda mujer desea caballeroso, atento, bien formado, tierno pero… DIOS… ¿POR QUIE ESOS DOS VUELVEN A PASAR POR MI MENTE?... espera, Darkus no está solo veo a… Tavi… su sonrisa en la batalla de gallos, lo hermosa que estaba con ese vestido… me dio envidia.

-Neón… eres una gran persona y una gran amigo y hay un problema… y es que solo te veo como un amigo, lamento haberte hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo… lo lamento- empiezo a sentir como se me escapan algunas lágrimas pero Neón nota esto y empieza a limpiarlas.

-Vinyl… tu no me hiciste sufrir, AL CONTRARIO agradezco cada segundo que he pasado contigo y espero que la persona que te elija te sepa valora… o lo golpeare hasta que me canse…- en ese punto los dos nos echamos a reír hasta que solo nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, un impulso domino mi mente y empecé a besar a Neón.. el me correspondió pero fue un beso corto ya que quería hacerlo saber que se sentía que la persona que amabas te correspondiera un beso.

Después de lo que paso en el cuarto AS (aprueba de sonido) me dirigí hacia mi lugar de trabajo, mire el reloj son las 3:30… falta poco, mire a Neón y a Darkus esperando el veredicto de jurado, piggy tomó el micrófono.

-Muy bien damas y caballeros… el jurado ya tomo su decisión…CONCURSANTES un paso al frente...-

Los dos dieron un paso al frente y piggy se puso en el medio de ellos y empecé a hacer sonar un efecto de redoblantes.

-Y EL GANADOR ES…- hubo un silencio impresiónate hasta que piggy volvió a reanudar la palabra.

-STROMNIGHT- se escuchó una inmensa algarabía en el bar la gente celebraba, Darkus y Neón se daban un abrazo fraternal mientras que Tavi y yo nos unimos a ese abrazo.

Me volví a dirigir hacia el tornamesa y empecé a tocar uno de mis temas favoritos de nach que para mi sorpresa empezó a cantar Darkus con Tavi.

(Canción: watch?v=7jhRcTeHU-U)

Las voces empezaron a salir de sus bocas yo solo estaba en mi tornamesa sintiendo como penetraba en mi ser la música… todo estaba volando e incluso esos dos… era magnifico.

Tavi tomó el micrófono de Neón y empezó a cantar a dueto con Darkus lo cual me pareció asombroso, era magnifico estaba sudando y ellos también me parecía fabuloso… todos en la sala estaban aplaudiendo y haciendo coro con ellos era increíble… estaba fascinada.

Las ultimas notas empezaron a hacerse presentes y yo quería seguir pero… la canción había terminado al igual que esos dos empezaron a terminar de cantar… las ultimas letras se hicieron.

_Si estuviera en otra piel_

_Si estuviera lejos de esta jaula_

_Si yo fuera tu sol con este peso sobre mi espalda_

_Dime que seria de mi_

_Si viviera lejos de esta esfera callejera_

_Si yo fuera_

_Si yo fuera…._

Las ultimas notas del piano se hicieron presentes y todo quedo en un absoluto silencio por un minuto hasta que todos los ahí presentes empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza y a silbar… les había encantado, yo por mi parte no quería que esto se acabar así que puse una última canción en la cual intentaría algo atrevido… demasiado para ser sincera

(Canción: watch?v=sOS9aOIXPEk)

La canción empezó a sonar y todos empezaron a tomar pareja… a excepción de Darkus que se veía algo triste y desorientado, también Neón… no es fácil que te rompan el corazón, en fin me acerque a Tavi esta estaba aun en la tarima y la agarre de la mano y dije la palabra que mas amo.

-Bailamos?-

Ella me miro desconcertada pero después de un rato me correspondió y empezamos a bailar… su cara estaba roja, nuestros cuerpos se balanceaban al vaivén de las notas… era espectacular.

-Vinyl… esto es raro, bailar con otra mujer…-

-No te preocupes… esto es normal, además somos amigas…¿NO?-

Las dos nos quedamos mirando un rato… una sensación invadió mi cuerpo, no la quería dejar ir… era lo mas espectacular y asombroso que había experimentado pero todo tiene su final… y esta no fue la excepción… a lo lejos logre divisara David, mire un reloj y eran las 5:15… teníamos que irnos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

-Tavi… hay que irnos-

Ella solo me sonrió pero esa sonrisa me hizo querer ver más allá de ese ser.

El camino hacia la universidad fue largo pero nadie hablo hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por David.

-Como les fue jóvenes… ¿la pasaron bien?-

Hubo un silencio hasta que Tavi fue la que hablo… la que dijo esas maravillosas palabras.

-Si… creo que te juzgue mal… y tu tipo de música… es pasión, movimiento… una voz que se une para expresar un sentimiento limpio y puro llamado "libertad"-

Casi me pongo a llorar pero me resistí, era algo maravilloso…increíble, pero una duda asalto mi mente…

-Tavi… ¿Cómo te sabias la letra de si yo fuera?- dije con cara de duda y expectativa.

-Darkus me la enseño… creo que fue una noche agitada-

Ella se des esperezo y se acostó en mi regazo y se quedo totalmente dormida… ese veía tan hermosa dormida…era increíble, todo lo que paso… en una noche…

_**MUY BIEN… ES TODO POR HOY… CHICOS LES DARE UN AVISO… MIS CLASES EMPEZARAN PRONTO Y YA NO PODRE SUBIR DOS CAPS POR SEMANA SI NO QUE SERA UNO POR SEMANA PERO SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO… TAMBIEN QUISIERA PEDIRLES DE ANTE MANO DISCULPAS POR PUBLICAR TAN TARDE PERO ES QUE HOY ERA MI CUMPLEAÑOS ASÍ QUE ANDUBE HAYA Y ACA… ASÍ QUE IMAGINENSE…**_

_**BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS ME DESPIDO…**_


	9. MAS ALLA DE LA MUSICA

_TRES NOTAS_

_Capitulo 9_

_"mas allá de la música"_

"Es hora de enfrentar la verdad,

nunca estaré contigo"

_james blunt_

No muy lejos de la universidad "Tres notas" se encontraba la UNE en la cual nos centraremos el hermoso día de hoy, para ver algunas curiosidades del destino y su inexplicable forma de operar...

La gran y prestigiosa UNE o universidad nacional de equestria, conocida por ser la universidad mas estricta y por su difícil acceso... que es tanto su prestigio que su gran calidad estudiantil solo puede ser comparada con la universidad "tres notas".

Pinkie se encontraba conversando conversando con Rainbow dash sobre un sueño un tanto extraño que habia tenido… se encontraban en la habitacion que compartian con Applejack, una habitacion un poco estrecha para tres chicas pero Rainbow y Applejack dormian juntas asi que no habia tanto problema en las camas.

-Pinkie... por enecima vez, NO ERES UN PONI- dijo Rainbow dash un tanto desesperada por su amiga y su hiperactividad.

-Pero... YO LO VI... era rosa y tenia el mismo tatuaje que tengo en la espalda- dijo Pinkie pie mientras se quitaba su blusa color blanco y dejaba al descubierto sus senos y su espalda dejándonos ver un tatuaje de tres globos, dos amarillos y uno azul.

-¡PINKIE!- dijo Rainbow con la cara totalmente roja, mientras dirigía su mirada así otro punto para así no excitarse con su amiga.

Pinkie, Rainbow dash y Applejack habían entrado en la UNE cada uno había elegido una carrera diferente pero eran la mejor en cada una... las tres chicas prodigios en la universidad por así decirlo.

-Ponte la blusa... me excito- dijo Rainbow mientras intentaba controlarse pero se notaba a simple vista que ella veía a Pinkie de forma lasciva .

Pinkie veía las sucias intenciones de Rainbow así que decidió actuar mas rápido que ella...

-Rainbow... sabes... siempre he querido verte… desnuda- dijo Pinkie un tanto sonrojada para hacer mas realista la broma que le iba a jugar a Rainbow.

-¿QUE?- dijo Rainbow mas roja de lo que puedes imaginar.

Pinkie se iba acercando mas y mas a la boca de Rainbow mientras que esta estaba aprisionada en la pared del cuarto de la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Pinkie... por favor detente, si Applejack nos ve así nos va a matar- dijo Rainbow que estaba en su limite.

-Vamos Dashie... sigueme el juego- dijo Pinkie mientras mordía la oreja de Rainbow, la cual corresponde con un suave gemido.

-Por favor Pinkie... basta, estoy demasiado caliente-

-Entonces buscare una forma para enfriarte-

Pinkie tira a la cama a Rainbow mientras esta se abalanza encima de ella para que no pudiera escapar.

-Rainbow... me voy a divertir-

-Y que pasa... si Darkus se da cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo Rainbow con los ojos llorosos mirando hacia la pared por la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos.

Pinkie se quedo pensante unos cuantos minutos para luego levantarse de la cama y dirigirse así la puerta...

-Siempre lo utilizas de excusa... sabiendo que tu fuiste la que le partio el corazón y yo cargue con la culpa- dijo Pinkie un tanto triste mientras tomaba rumbo a la salida.

El cuarto se quedo en total silencio, la única presencia humana estaba totalmente inmóvil y en silencio hasta que unas pocas palabras se escucharon de su boca.

-Esa idiota salio semi desnuda...-

En esas Pinkie vuelve a entrar en total silencio toma su blusa y sale del cuarto.

Cerca de la estancia de las chicas se encontraban en la enorme cafetería Applejack, Rarity y Twilight.

-Alguna noticia sobre Darkus...- dijo la chica del sombrero de vaquero.

-Ninguna, llame a su hermano, a sus padre y nada- dijo Twilight un tanto preocupada.

En esas Rarity toma la voceria pero por un plazo de tiempo muy corto.

-Chicas... y si lo encontró...y si el…- Rarity no alcanzo a terminar la oracion ya que fue detenida en seco por una exclamación de Twilight.

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre...-

Las tres chicas quedaron en un silencio absoluto hasta que una rubia de un ojo bizco se les acerco...

-Chicas... la directora Celestia los necesita en su despacho a Applejack, Rainbow dash y a Pinkie pie-

-Okay ditzy... iremos de inmediato- dijo la vaquera sin una triste idea de lo que podia pasar.

Applejack se dirigio hacia la su habitacion y encontro a Rainbow con Pinkie la cual habia vuelto de un paseo discutiendo cosas tribiales, por eso no le dio mucha imporatancia interrumpirlas ya que lo que estaba sucediendo era de mucha mas importancia

-Dash, Pinkie tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el despacho de la rectora Celestia…- dijo Applejack mientras tomaba un saco ya que los vientos invernales se acercaban cada vez con mas fuerza.

-¡DIOS!... decubrieron que nosotras fuimos las causantes de aquel accidente en la pista de aterrizaje…- dijo Rainbow entrando en panico.

"**-No lo se Rainbow… esto no tiene buena pinta- dijo una Pinkie un tanto nerviosa.**

**-Tranquila Pinkie… te aseguro que a Darkus le hubiera encantado- dijo Rainnbow mientras sostenia un litro de aceite en la mano y lo regaba en un carro de arrastre… especificamente en los frenos.**

**-Eso espero… y tambien espero que nadie salga herido- dijo Pinkie mientras se mordia el labio inferior por la preocupacion que tenia en ese mismo momento.**

**-Tranquila todo saldra bien- dijo Rainbow de una forma consoladora y carismatica.**

**En ese preciso momento la maestra de aviacion de Rainbow dash, Spitfire aparecia a la lejania.**

**-Esa perra me la va a pagar… nadie me insulta y me subestima- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**Spitfire era una profesora un tanto particular… era estricta, era exigente y era la mejor piloto en toda la universidad… por ahora.**

**Rainbow y Pinkie ya se habian esfumado de aquel espacio ya que era esencial que no las vieran… pero que problema cuando vieron que Spitfire no venia sola… venia con la decana Celestia.**

**-Pues me alegra escuchar eso profesora Spitfire… veo que con la informacion que me a dado estoy segura de que la estudiante Rainbow dash esta capacitada para la EEAE- dijo la señora de cabellos rosados y unos rayos verdes y azul celeste.**

**-Entonces… ¿incluira a Rainbow dash entre los tres candidatos?- dijo Spitfire.**

**-Lo pensare- **

**En esas las dos se suben a el carrito que Pinkie y Rainbow habian engrasado.**

**Rainbow que habia escuchado todo desde un arbusto cercano entro en estado de panico…**

**-DIOS… PINKIE TENEMOS QUE DETENER ESE CARRITO- dijo la chica de cabello multi color.**

**-¿¡PERO COMO!?- dice la pelirrosa entrando tambien en panico.**

**-¡NO SE!- dice Rainbow al borde del llanto.**

**La profesora Spitfire empieza a prender el pequeño carrito y este responde a los comandos de la profesora… excepto a uno.**

**-Que extraño… los frenos estan resbalosos- dice la profesora intentando pisar el freno pero este se resbala de su pie.**

**-Jajajaja… que graciosa profesora, ahora por favor de la vuelta- dice la decana con una actitud calmada y serena… como siempre.**

**La profesora empieza a pisar precipitadamente el freno pero este no responde…**

**-DIOS… ¡NO TENEMOS FRENOS!- dice la profesora Spitfire mientras acciona el freno de emergencia pero este responde solo unos segundos despues… dejando a las dos profesoras estancadas en un arbustos, llenas de ramas y hojas…**

**-El que hizo esto… esta acabado- dice la profesora de pelo en forma de flama**

**-Cuente con eso- dice la decana mientras escupe algunas hojas que cayeron a su boca**

**A la lejania estan Pinkie Y Rainbow mirando sus caras intentando no reirse…**

**-Pinkie…-**

**-¿Qué pasa dashie?-**

**-Estamos jodidas…-**

**-Si nos descubren… jejeje-"**

-No lo creo… además si nos hubieran descubierto no llamarian a Applejack…- dice Pinkie con una sonrisa mientras toma una bufanda.

-Tienes razon Pinkie…- dice Rainbow mientras busca entre un monticulo de ropa sucia una prenda para mantenerse caliente.

-Bueno… sea lo que sea para lo que nos llamaron tenemos que ir rapido o tendremos problemas- dice Applejack ya en la puerta.

-Entonces… ¿QUÉ ESPERAMOS?- dice Pinkie esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Las tres chicas se encontraban en la sala de recepcion, esperando ansiosas y nerviosas por la causa del por que las habian llamado.

Se escucho una voz un tanto serena pero a la vez que imponia autoridad, una voz familiar para las tres.

-Señoritas… pasen-

Las tres chicas empezaron a penetrar en la oficina de la decana… la decana Celestia para ser exactos.

-Muy buenas tardes chicas…-dice celestia que esta sentada en una gran silla detrás de un monstruoso escritorio.

-Muy buenas tardes directora…- dice Applejack quitandose el sombrero de vaquero.

-Chicas, si no fuera molestia aquí les pido que me llamen decana… yo ya no soy directora de la poniville- dice Celestia mientras se quita unas gafas que estaba usando para leer.

-Okay direc… digo decana- dice Rainbow desde atrás.

-Muy bien chicas… por favor tomen asiento-

Las tres empezaron a sentarse en unas pequeñas sillas que encontraron en aquella oficina.

-Muy bien señoritas… ¿me imagino que estan nerviosas del por que los llame, cierto?- dijo Celestia levantando una ceja en señal de burla ya que sabia que las estudiantes sabian que un estudiante no lo llama el decanos de su universidad y facultad por nada.

-Un poco decana…- dijo Applejack mientras se volvia aponer su sombrero de vaquero.

-Yo no estoy nerviosa…- dice Pinkie y Rainbow al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegra oír eso… veran el motivo del por que las llame es muy sencillo ¿de por casualidad conocen el EEAE?-dijo Celestia mientras las miraba a los ojos.

-si… pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotras- dijo Applejack con una cara de duda.

-Veran… quiero que ustedes tre representen a UNE este año…- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio varios segundo, la decana esperaba una respuesta negativa pero conociendo a las chicas sabia quee tenia esperanza… el silencio se alargo otros tres segundos hasta que la peli rosa decidio hablar…

-¡OH POR DIOS! ESTO ES ENSERIO, NO ES UNA BROMA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO- dijo Pinkie que se habia levantado de la silla y estaba dando pequeños saltos.

-Si señorita Pinkie pie… no es una broma-

Las otras aun seguían en shcok por la gran noticia, era increible y no sabian si podrian cargar con toda esa responsabilidad.

-¿Y ustedes dos?- dijo Celestia

Por la cabeza de la rubia y de la multicolor pasanban varias cosas pero algo las saco de su tranze un tacto muy reconfortable…

Pinkie estaba arrodillada y habia tomado las manos de ambas y las juntaba con las de ella…

-Chicas… pienselo… si vamos nos divertiremos y conoceremos gente nueva y quizas encontremos a Darkus… pero si ustedes chicas no van yo tampoco ire- dijo Pinkie mientras les daba un abrazo.

Las dos chicas habian entendido el significado de aquellas palabras y soltaron unas cuantas lagrimas… se miraron a los ojos… despues de todo eran novias desde los 15 años en el cual uno fue a escondidas… hasta que las descubrio el Darkus.

-Dashie… hagamoslo- dijo Applejack mirando a su amada a los ojos y acercando su frente a la de ella.

-Okay Applejack…- dijo Rainbow con los ojos cerrados.

La decana le conmovia la escena ya que su ex esposo era igual de tierno y divertido… un peli blanco de ojos amarillos… era especial.

-Decana… cuente con nosotros- dijo Pinkie levantandose del suelo.

-Okay señoritas… les dire que como este año no se realiza en la UNE tienen derecho a llevar un acompañante cada una… no importa si es de la universidad o por fuera…-

-Wow… sera una buena idea llevar a Applebloom y Scootalo- dijo Pinkie mirando a las chicas.

-Tienes razon… así aprenderan en un entorno un poco mas diferente… sin contar que se tienen que ir preparando ya que salen el proximo año…- dijo Applejack mientras dirigia su mirada hacia la decana.

-Una ultima pregunta… si la EEAE no se realiza en la UNE entonces ¿Dónde sera?- dijo Rainbow con una expresion ansiosa.

-Que bueno que pregunta señorita Rainbow… este año se realizarra en la academia universitaria "TRES NOTAS"-

-¿La escuela para musicos?- dijo Pinkie.

-Exacto-

-Y… cuando empieza la EEAE- dijo Applejack

-Ustedes se movilizaran con tres estudiantes de la Nimbo highschool y con sus respectivos acompañantes a mediados de noviembre y el evento es en diciembre… ¿alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Celestia volviendose a poner la gafas.

-No lo creo…- dijo Rainbow dash

-Yo ya acabe por mi parte…- dijo Applejack

-Yo no tengo mas preguntas…- dijo Pinkie pie

-Entonces… pueden irse chicas- dijo Celestia mientras fijaba su mirada en un libro.

Las tres se pararon y salieron de aquella oficina… rumbo hacia su habitacion.

Ya las tres en su habitacion emepezaban a hablar y imaginar como iba a ser su experiencia.

-Y… como creen que sea la tres- dijo Rainbow que estaba en su cama recostada sobre las piernas de Applejack.

-Pues… creo que abra muchos peludos y chicas lebianas con colores de cabello raro- dijo Pinkie mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Ja ja… muy graciosa Pinkie- respondió Rainbow.

-Pues… yo creo que sera enorme… encontraremos amigos de la secundaria… y nos divertiremos mucho- dijo Applejack que estaba recostada en la espalda de Pinkie mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su amada.

-Oigan… ¿creen que encontremos a Darkus hay?- dijo Pinkie con un tono un tanto triste.

-No lo se… tampoco hemos encontrado a Icy... acuerdate que dejo a Twilight en el baile de graduacion al igual que Darkus… esos dos simplemente se esfumaron- dijo Rainbow con desviando la mirada hacia una pared.

-Pero… a el le encantaba la música… de seguro lo encontramos- dijo la peli rosa en una forma de auto convensimiento.

-No lo se Pinkie… acuerdate que esos dos andaban metidos en unos lios serios sin contar que con…- Applejack paro en seco ya que vio como unas lagrimas caian por las mejillas de Rainbow.

-Mejor no hablemos de el… igual esta preso- dijo Pinkie mirando hacia el techo.

-si… creo que seria lo mejor…- dijo Applejack mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Rainbow.

-Ese malnacido no nos volvera a molestar o a hacer daño- dijo Pinkie.

-Bueno… además no importa si no lo encontramos tenemos a jhonnny el nos protegera a Fluttershy y a nosotras- dijo Rainbow con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Saben… espero que Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight clasifiquen por la Nimbo…- dijo Pinkie intentando cambiar el tema de conversacion.

-Pinkie… eso no se pregunta… CLARO QUE VAN A CLASIFICAR- dijo Applejack con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tiene razon Pinkie pie… miranos, somos una de las mejores atletas de la UNE, la mejor repostera y la mejor agricultura especializada en manzanas…- dijo Rainbow levantandose para mirar a Pinkie.

-Okay… bueno, saldre un rato chicas, diviertanse… y si lo van a hacer por favor que no sea sobre mi cama- dijo Pinkie levantandose y poniendose la misma bufanda.

-Okay Pinkie- dijo Rainbow volviendose a acostar en las piernas de la rubia.

-Be careful sugarcube- dijo Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bye-

Pinkie salió del cuarto dejando solas a las dos chicas… salió de aquel edificio y vio el cielo… estaba apunto de anochecer… aquellas noches le recordaban aquel encuentro en la calle y el callejon… llevo su mano a su pecho y saco un pequeño collar… tenia un oso panda muy lindo en su respaldo tenia las iniciales D.S que quizas para la mayoria no significaba nada pero para Pinkie significaba demasiado… era su mundo.

" **Era la noche de graduacion y tambien era el baile, Darkus y Pinkie se encontraban en una pequeña habitacion… Darkus iba armado, el problema era serio.**

**-Pinkie… escuchame…- dijo Darkus mientras miraba a Pinkie a los ojos…**

**-Darkus… tengo miedo- dijo Pinkie al borde del llanto.**

**-Lo se… mira ten- **

**Darkus paso sus manos por su cuello y se quito un collar con un pequeño oso panda muy lindo, lo tomo y amarro al cuello de Pinkie.**

**-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Pinkie con lagrimas en su cara.**

**-Mi regalo de despedida- dijo Darkus mientras intentaba no llorar.**

**-¡NO!... NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR QUEDATE- dice Pinkie mientras se lanza a abrazar a Darkus para no dejarlo ir… ella siente unas gotas de agua pero no esta lloviendo… es Darkus.**

**Darkus se separa de Pinkie por un segundo… saca un cuchillo y toma el oso panda.**

**-¿Darkus?- **

**Con el cuchillo graba las iniciales D.S**

**-Si llevas este collar siempre estare contigo…- **

**Los dos se quedan mirando fijamente… Pinkie se acerca lentemente a los labios de Darkus pero unas voces se oyen a la lejania.**

**-POR HAY DEBE ESTAR… COJANLO VIVO O MUERTO-**

**-Lo siento…-**

**Darkus mete a un casillero a Pinkie para protegerla.**

**-No te atrevas a salir de hay…-**

**Darkus cierra el casiller y tambien la puerta de aquel cuarto… varios disparos se escuchan y uno que otro grito…**

**Dentro del casillero Pinkie empieza a llorar a arcadas…**

**-No me dejes… por favor- dice Pinkie entre el llanto**

**Esa fue la ultima ves que Pinkie vio a Darkus… hace mas de dos años."**

-Ojala estuvieras aquí…-

Pinkie empezo a caminar en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche… era enorme, no tenia rumbo pero si algo… o mejor dicho a alguien en su cabeza.

Volviendo a la habitacion las dos chicas se habian quedado calladas desde que Pinkie salió de aquella habitacion… era como si algo las hubiera atrapado en sus mentes.

-¿Aun lo extrañas?- dijo Applejack quien seguia acariciando el hermoso cabello de Rainbow.

-¿A quien?- dijo Rainbow miraba a su amada a los ojos.

-a Darkus-

-Todas lo extrañamos… el nos salvo a todas y cada una…-

-Me refiero… a que si aun lo amas-

Rainbow se quedo paralizada… Applejack sabia el amor que le tenia a Darkus cuando era adolecente… pero el día que las vio en el vestier jamas pudo responder aquella declaracion.

-No… ya no- dijo Rainbow un tanto triste.

Applejack se empezo a inclinar hacia la cabeza de Rainbow y le dio un beso profundo… un beso muy dulce… un beso en el cual sus lenguas se entrelazaban y las conectaban a ambas…

Applejack se retiro dejando un delgado hilo de saliva que insistian en que siguieran pero lo que hiba a decir era mas importante que la mejor noche de todas con su amada.

-Rainbow… lo encontraremos… te lo prometo-

Rainbow se levanto y no pudo aguantar mas… rompio a llorar era acido lo que habia ocurrido pero no habia marcha atrás, Applejack solo la tomo en sus brazos para que pudiera llorar bajo el hombro de su amiga, su amada y su casi hermana.

-Lo… extraño… y aun pienso que… lo amo- dijo Rainbow entre lagrimas y arcadas.

Así paso el tiempo… como aquella vez… pero en esta vez el lastimado fue otro.

_**HASTA HAY POR EL DÍA DE HOY… MIS DISCULPAS POR SUBIRLO HOY PERO ENTIENDAN QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADO ESTA SEMANITA PERO LA PROXIMA SI SERA EL MIERCOLES SE LOS ASEGURO…**_

_**ME DESPIDO A TODOS Y A TODAS…**_

_**GATO FUERA…. :3**_

_**PD: LOS QUIERO MUCHO… XD**_


	10. LECCIONES DE GUITARRA

**TRES NOTAS**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Lecciones de guitarra"**

"**cosas que pasan…"**

_Chester Bennington__- Linkin park_

Icy y Tavi se encontraban comiendo su almuerzo en el cuarto, era un ambiente agradable y una conversacion interesante

-Tavi… hoy es el gran día ¿ya tienes pensado a donde iremos?- dijo Icy mirando fijamente a Tavi.

-Claro que se… ¿acaso creias que dejaria todo al azar?- respondió Tavi en un tono indignado.

Habia pasado una semana desde que Vinyl los habia llevado a "Neón corner" ahora era el turno de Tavi…

Los sucesos de el viernes tenian dando vueltas a la cabeza de Tavi, ¿Por qué Vinyl queria bailar con ella?, ¿acaso Darkus tenia algo que esconder?, ¿Por qué Vinyl le habia dicho eso con el el vestido puesto?, estas y otras interrogantes rondaban la cabeza de nuestra chelista.

-Hola chicos…-

Al girar vieron a Darkus entrando en la habitacion con un enorme plato de chile extra picante.

-Hola Darkus… estabamos hablando sobre lo que puede ocurrir esta noche- dijo Icy mientras se llevaba una cucharada de arroz a la boca.

Los tres empezaron a discutir cosas sin sentido… el clima, los instrumentos, la música, la ropa, etc…

-Saben… yo creo que nos la vamos a pasar bien esta noche- dijo Tavi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ygo tamfbief lrog ccroeg (yo tambien lo creo)- dijo Icy con la boca llena escupiendo pedazos de comida hacia todas direcciones, algo que era sumamente asqueroso.

A Darkus y a Tavi les habia caido pedazos de comida, a Tavi en el brazo y a Darkus… en la cara.

-Aaaagggghhh… tio eres asqueroso- dijo Darkus retirandose el pedazo de comida en la cara.

Icy se empezo a reir… pero la reaccion de Tavi fue un tanto diferente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! ERES UN CERDO- Tavi se levanto del suelo se dirigio hacia donde Icy y le metio una dolorosa y sonora cachetada, despues de eso salió corriendo fuera de la habitacion mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Los dos se quedaron perplejos… mas que todo Icy… Darkus se recupero del asombro al poco rato.

-¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS HIZO ESO?- dijo Icy mientras miraba la gran marca que le habia echo Tavi con la cachetada.

-Eso te ganas por ser un cerdo…- dijo Darkus comiendo otra cucharada de chile.

Icy y Darkus terminaron la comida en un silencio un tanto incomodo por lo ocurrido…

Darkus fue el primero en terminar… se paro de el rincon en el cual estaba ubicado.

-Deberia disculparte…-

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Jajajajajaja… la que se debe disculpar es ella- dijo Icy con un tono sarcastico y una ceja levantada.

-No estamos en la secundaria… me escupiste en la cara y tienes suerte de que no me haya levantado a molerte a golpes…- ante esta aclaracion Icy le da un pequeño escalofrio ya que el es uno de los pocos que a sobrevivido a una pelea con el… o eso es lo que dicen.

-Además… Tavi crecio en un ambiente totalmente diferente al de nosotros, piensalo-

Darkus estaba apunto de salir de el cuarto hasta que unas palabras de Icy le dieron una cachetada incluso mas fuerte que la que le dio Tavi a Icy…

-¿Hasta cuando se los piensas ocultar? Vas a hacerles lo mismo que les hiciste a Rainbow y a Pinkie…- dijo Icy con una cara de desprecio profundo hacia el peli negro.

Darkus le dirigio la mirada a Icy unos pocos segundos , luego le dio la espalda diciendo solo una cosa…

-Eso no te incumbe…- Darkus cerro la puerta dejando solo a Icy en su estado de meditacion.

Darkus salió de la habitacion tomando rumbo hacia el comedor… en esas encontro a Tavi muy molesta pero a la vez arrepentida consigo misma sentada en una especie de banca en una cafeteria cercana al comedor.

-Hola Tavi… ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Darkus al ver a la pelinegra en ese estado.

Tavi alzo la cara para poder ver la persona que le habia dirigido la palabra… era nada mas que Darkus.

-Aaaahhh… eres tu- dijo Tavi voviendo a bajar la cabeza y en un tono deprimente con un toque de decepcion.

Darkus vio que Tavi no estaba contenta de verlo y lo unico que pudo hacer fue dejar los platos a un lado y sentarse a su lado.

-Disculpa si no era la persona que esperabas…- dijo Darkus sentandose al lado de la chelista.

Los dos guardaron silencio durante un rato hasta que Darkus volvio a tomar la palabra en un intento de descubrir el animo de la chelista y levantarlo.

-Tavi… ¿Por qué te gusta tocar el chelo? es un instrumento sozo y anticuado… además tampoco entiendo como te gusta la música de mozart, bethoveen, orfeo y al mismo tiempo gustarte suicide silence y cannibal corpose…- dijo Darkus mirando hacia el frente sin hacer contacto visual con Tavi.

El silencio volvio a reinar pero esta vez su mandato duro mucho menos ya que Tavi habia empezado a sollozar sin razon alguna.

-¿Tavi?... dios, Tavi disculpame si te ofendi o te insulte de alguna manera…- Darkus no pudo terminar su idea ya que Tavi lo habia rodeado con sus pequeños brazos para que no escapara mientras empapaba el pecho de el chico de cabellos alborotados.

-¡NUNCA QUIZE TOCAR EL MALDITO CHELO!- dijo Tavi dando un grito desgarrado y apagado que inundo el ambiente… los estudiantres que estaban hay presentes voltiaron a ver de donde habia sido originado el grito y al ver a "la niña del chelo" quedaron impactados.

Darkus al oír esto miro a todos los presentes hombres y mujeres por igual… les dirigio una mirada de pocos amigos la cual aterrorizo hasta el mas valiente alli presente…

-Escuchenme… Y ESCUCHENME BIEN, nadie a oido nada me entendieron, nada es ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA- dijo Darkus con un aire aterrador que hasta la misma consolada se sentia aterrada.

Todos los presentes quedaron aterrados, tanto que solo dieron media vuelta incluso algunos salieron huyendo del lugar… un tipo de contextura fornida y mas alto de Darkus se paro enfrente de los dos prodigos.

-¿O si no que?- dijo aquel chico.

Darkus solo se levanto del lugar donde estaba parado y solo lo miro a los ojos, aquel muchacho no aguanto al arrogancia del pelinegro y lanzo una arremetida contra el… sorpresivamente Darkus se movio lentamente, tomo su mano la doblo a un angulo especifico y hizo que aquel muchacho diera una vuelta entera sobre el aire y aun así seguia tomando la mano del muchacho del mismo brazo pero con un angulo diferente… ahora se enfocaba en sus dedos.

-¿Qué instrumento tocas?- dijo Darkus con una voz apagada y tenebrosa…

El muchacho habia pasado de el coraje al total miedo…

-El…ba… bajo… ¿Por qué?- dijo el muchcho que empezaba a sudar de sobre manera.

-Vaya… entonces creo que no necesitaras esto…- dijo Darkus empezando a doblar su dedo anular…

El muchacho empezo a gritar ya que estaba en una posicion muy vulnerable…

-Dios…PARA ¿Quién eres?- dijo el muchacho dejando ver una lagrima en su rostro.

-Te suena… "Tormenta nocturna"- dijo Darkus con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios…

El muchacho empezo a temblar al esuchar este apodo, al punto de empezar a suplicarle a Darkus que por favor lo dejara ir.

Darkus accedio a la peticion con una condicion… su silencio sobre el tema de Tavi.

El muchacho no tuvo de otra mas que acceder… lo cual hirio su orgullo pero aunque sea no sufrio daños en su estilo de vida… o mas bien en sus dedos.

Los espectadores habian visto todo estaban aterrorizados… no tanto por el acto cometido por Darkus… si no por su apodo.

Todos empezaron a salir de aquel lugar… a excepcion de Tavi que estaba en un estado meditatibo sobre lo que pasaba en su mente y lo que ocurria en este instante.

Darkus habia dejado ir al muchacho y ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo… se encontraba dandole la espalda a Tavi, volvio a levantarse y a mirar a Tavi que aun se encontraba sentada… una sonrisa se escapo de su rostro.

-Demos un paseo…- dijo Darkus dandole su mano para que se levantara… ella sin dudarlo dos veces la tomo y no la solto en todo el paseo.

Aquel paseo se dio por las estancias del lago… el que se encontraba al frente de la cafeteria… la gente se empezaba a notar ya que habia pasado un mes desde que se abrieron las puertas de la universidad para los estudiantes.

Tavi y Darkus se encontraban charlando sobre la vida de la chelista… algo que uno no imagina es que una persona como Tavi hubiera pasado por las cosas que le conto a nuestro peli negro.

-Dime Tavi… ¿Qué era lo que intentabas decir sobre lo que no quiziste aprender a tocar el chelo?- dijio Darkus mirando a Tavi de manera consoladora.

-Darkus…¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de la música?- dijo Tavi con ojos llororsos y un tono lugubre.

Darkus se quedo atonito ante esta pregunta pero el shock duro poco… miro al azulado cielo.

-Lo que mas me gusta eh… hhhmmm, es una pregunta interesante…- Darkus se quedo con una sonrisa en el rostro… Tavi lo miraba extrañado esperando la tipica respuesta de, "me da dinero", "es mas facil" o la mas comun… "solo me gusta" pero en su lugar recibio una pregunta/respuesta un tanto intrigante.

-Tavi… ¿te gustaria aprender a tocar guitarra?- dijo Darkus mirando a la chelista con unos ojos que podian derretir hasta el corazon mas duro.

-No lo se… además… hhhhmmmmm- dijo Tavi intentando buscar una excusa pero aquellos ojos la llenaban de ternura… y como poder decir que no a eso.

-Dime… ¿si o no?- dijo Darkus con la misma mirada.

-Hhhhhmmmm… esta bien, pero con una condicion-

-¿Cuál?-

-Me prestas tu guitarra…-

A Darkus se le erizo el pelo, su guitarra… su preciosa, su vida, estaba arriesgando mucho pero… sentia que tenia que ayudar a Tavi, era su amiga y los amigos se ayudan en la buenas y las malas.

-Okay… ¡PERO LA CUIDAS!- dijo Darkus en medio de una sonrisa que ocultaba.

Los dos se empezaron a dirigir hacia las estancias, en el camino no ocurrio nada interesante… solo hablaron, de la universidad, de los compañeros… de Vinyl.

-Darkus… ya casi llegamos- dijo Tavi mirando aquel enorme edificio.

Los dos entraron a las residencias y lo primero que vieron fueron a Bon bon y a Lyra con una escena un poco comprometedora.

-Lyra… no hagas eso… aahhh… si alguno de los estudiantes y nos vieran así- dijo Bon bon que estaba demasiado cerca de Lyra y esta le lamia el cuello de forma que dejaba chupetones a su camino.

Darkus entro en panico, tomo a Tavi del brazo y la arrastro hacia aquella habitacion que parecia abandonada… solo hasta que se calmaran las cosas.

Aquella habitacion era oscura y llena de telarañas, su suelo de madera rechinaba a cada paso que daban los dos jovenes…

-Esto esta muy oscuro Darkus…- dijo Tavi pegandose mas al cuerpo del pelinegro, este reacciono de una manero un tanto… lujuriosa pero no podemos culparlo, esta atrapado en un cuarto oscuro con una hermosa chicamientras que esta se aferraba de su brazo dejando así el tacto de sus pechos para el peli negro.

-Bu… bu… bueno… tengo una caja de cerillos… quizas si me de… dejas mover mi mano pueda prender uno- dijo Darkus con nerviosismo y con la cara roja como un tomate.

Tavi se dio cuenta de la situacion en la que tenia al peli negro… lo cual la hizo soltar el brazo de aquel con la cara aun mas roja que la de Darkus.

Darkus y Tavi quedaron en silencio unos momentos… hasta que Darkus se dio cuenta de que tenia la caja de cerillos en el bolsillo delantero del lado derecho del pantalon, Darkus saco aquella caja, tomo un cerillo y lo prendio dando así una leve luz a aquel tenebroso cuarto el cual Bon bon habia amenazado de hacerlo dormir hay si volvia a acercarse a Lyra.

La luz dejaba ver varias telarañas colgadas en el techo, una vieja pero enorme cama y varias inscripciones en las paredes las cuales llamaron la atencion de los jovenes.

-Tavi… mira esto- dijo Darkus viendo varios corazones tallados en aquella pared con diferentes nombres combinados.

-Aquí dice "Bo+ry"… y aquí "Dis+tia"… por aquí dice "Lus+tia" y por aquí mas abajo dice… "DR+ Col"- dijo Tavi mientras observaba aquellos corazones.

-Tavi… creo que esta es… una sala… de amor- dijo Darkus mientras miraba aquella cama tan enorme.

-Darkus… quiero salir de aquí-

Darkus echo una ojeada por la rendija de la cerradura… pudo notar que Bon bon y Lyra se habian ido del vestibulo.

-Muy bien Tavi, podemos irnos- Darkus volvio la mirada a Tavi la cual estaba enfocada en un corazon.

-Darkus… estas son las iniciales… de mis padres- Tavi estaba mirando a Darkus con lagrimas en los ojos.

El cerillo se pago dejando a los dos en la inmensa oscuridad del cuarto, Darkus se disponia a encender otro cerillo pero algo lo detuvo…

-Sabes… cuando era pequeña mis padres seguían casados, recuerdo que pasabamos todos los dias juntos… como una familia… pero…- Tavi empezo a llorar pero sintio algo calido contra su cabeza, era el pecho de Darkus.

-Mi padre… era uno de los mejores directores de orquesta, era alguien admirado y respetado y pues… quizo que yo tambien lo fuera, todos los dias entrenaba con el violin y el chelo, mi padre me instruia, era de lo mejor… pero nada es bueno para siempre…- Tavi apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de Darkus para sentirse fuerte.

-Mis padres empezaron a pasar penumbras economicas… mi padre paso de ser uno de los hombres mas ricos de equestria a estar en bancarrota… eso lo puso violento… llegaba borracho a la casa… golpeaba a mama y yo solo me escondia PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE YO NO ME SALVE… los entrenamientos se intensificaron… se pusieron mas salvajes… recuerdo una vez que me corte con una de las cuerdas del chelo pero… A MI PADRE NO LE IMPORTO, me hizo seguir paracticando… mi dedo sangraba y sangraba… cuando mi madre me vio en ese estado llamo a emergencia… perdi un litro de sangre en toda una tarde… casi pierdo mi dedo-

Darkus estaba atonito ante lo que estaba escuchando… era demasiado para sus oidos, pero Tavi aun no habia acabado.

-Mi padre fue asesinado una semana despues y esto afecto a mi madre la cual se suicido al poco tiempo de haber recibido la noticia, ella dejo una nota suicida dejando sus ultimas palabras plasmadas antes de que una fria bala atravesara su craneo… culpo a alguien de la muerte de mi padre ¿ADIVINA A QUIEN?- Tavi emepezo a llorar mas fuerte llegando a ahogarse con su propia saliva y lagrimas.

-¡FUE A MI!... ¿PUEDES CREERLO? Fue el peor momento de mi vida… claro para un adolecente de 14 años quedarse con una fortuna que salió de la nada el momento que murio mi padre y mi madre seria maravilloso pero yo… pero yo…-

Darkus abrazaba fuertemente a Tavi, no la queria dejar ir… sentia su dolor, su pena, su vergüenza… era lo peor que podia sentir, pero el ya sabia que era sentir eso.

-Darkus… por que le ocurren cosas malas a la gente buena, mi padre jamas hizo algo a alguien… yo jamas supe quien era el asesino… pero desde ese día jure que si lo encontraba le preguntaria el por que lo hizo-

-Tavi… yo… creo… que un hecho dice mas que mil palabras…- dijo Darkus en un tono muy leve.

Tavi al principio no entendio lo que significaba esa oracion… pero esas palabras tomaron un gran significado poco despues, Tavi empezo a sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago, un leve calor en sus labios y luego… una humedad en ellos… Darkus la habia besado.

Darkus habia besado a Tavi y esta no sabia si corresponderle o abofetearlo igual o mucho mas fuerte de lo que abofeteo a Icy… opto por la primera opcion.

Los dos empezaron a besarse lenta y apasionadamente… Tavi estaba nerviosa por la sencilla razon de que era su primer beso, Darkus guiaba la encrucijada de la pelinegra.

Los dos se separaron un momento para tomar aire… un delgado hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas, Tavi estaba en las nubes y Darkus no se quedaba atrás.

-Tavi… yo…- Darkus no alcanzo a terminar aquella oracion ya que Tavi le planteo otro beso en los labios, esta vez mas tierno y corto.

Los dos se quedaron en la inmensa lo oscuridad, mirandose con la poca luz que habia hasta que el celular de Darkus empezo a sonar… era Vinyl.

**Cellphone**

Darkus: Hola

Vinyl: Darkus… ¿Por qué Tavi no a llegado?

Darkus: Eeeehhhhhhmmmm… anda conmigo, vamos en camino.

Vinyl: Bueno, pero no se demoren… quiero ver que nos enseña hoy Tavi.

Darkus: Okay… vamos para alla.

Vinyl: Bye.

**Normal time**

Darkus colgo su celular… vio a Tavi la cual estaba totalmente roja por lo que habia pasado… entre tanta oscuridad se alcanzaba a dislumbrar sus calletes color carmesi de nuestra chelista.

-Era Vinyl… dice que vayamos a verla para irnos- dijo Darkus levantandose del suelo.

-Okay… igual no iremos muy lejos… solo iremos a la facultad de instrumentos de percusion y cuerda- dijo Tavi en el suelo mirando hacia arriba para poder ver la cara del pelinegro.

-Entonces… vamonos-

Darkus le ofrecio la mano a Tavi para que se pusiera de pie, esta la tomo y se levanto rapidamente… los dos salieron de aquel cuarto ya que Lyra y Bon bon habian desaparecido.

Los dos salieron tomados de las manos pero Tavi fue la ultima que hablo.

-Darkus-

-Dime-

-Me debes unas lecciones de guitarra- dijo Tavi con una enorme sonrisa mientras subia las escaleras para poder ir a su habitacion.

-Seguro…-

_**MUY BIEN ES TODO POR EL DÍA DE HOY… LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR AGUANTARME TANTO Y POR SER TAN PACIENTES, LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LA PERSONAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO EL PROYECTO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO.**_

_**SALUDOS… **_

_**ATT: GATO :3**_


	11. DEJALO SER

Tres notas

Capitulo 11

"dejalo ser"

"**nadie ni nada es libre,**

**incluso los pajaros estan aprisionados en el cielo"**

_Bob Dylan_

Aun recuerdo cosas de aquella noche, desde que bese a Darkus hasta volvimos los tres a nuestro cuarto, yo en especial estaba shockeada por lo cual esa y otra serian las noches mas inolvidables de mi vida…

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche no me concentraba, el tacto humedo de los labios de Darkus reinaba mi ser y no me permitia controlarme… mi primer beso fue robado y eso era extraño pero a la vez excitante y no me permitia controlar mis impulsos, como que me estremecia o sonreia demasiado por lo cual tenia que buscar una forma de enfriar mi cabeza por que me estaba calentando demasiado y alguien de mi estatus social ha aprendido a controlar los impulsos pasionales que tenemos los seres humanos.

Los tres nos encontrabamos en el cuarto; Darkus se habia metido al baño a cambiarse de ropa ya que si hibamos a una noche de microfono abierto de clasificacion rock o **grunge** tienes que ir con una vestimenta para la ocasión,claro esta que por mi parte esa es una música muy relajada y pacifica comparada con el **depressive black metal** o el **death core** que escucho cuando ni Darkus ni Vinyl estan en la habitacion… pero me acuerdo que una vez estaba escuchando una canción de **suicide silence** en el cuarrto llego Darkus de improvisto, me asuste tanto que me puse a llorar… si lo se soy una llorona, pero tengo una ventaja sobre todos los hombres y las mujeres de el publico y es que soy sexy o yo fui la que beso a Darkus… jejeje.

Bueno no nos salgamos del tema, en fin… Darkus se termino de cambiar en menos de tres minutos… tenia unos jeans rotos en las rodillas en bota ancha, una camisa de **asiking alexandria** y el pelo mas desorganizado de lo normal… era demasiado sexy.

Luego de Darkus entre yo, no me demore mucho… solo me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de linkin… mi blusa favorita y por ultimo entro Vinyl.

-Yo no me pondre nada de eso… estan locos si creen que lo hare…- dijo ella mientras se tiraba a la cama.

-Vamos Vinyl… ya son las 9:10, si no te pones algo rapido no llegaremos a tiempo al primer toque y una de las bandas que mas me gustan toca Hard core…- le dije con los ojos llorozos aunque obviamente estaba finguiendo para que ella se pusiera la ropa rapido.

Primero me miro con disgusto, luego empezo a desesperarze y por ultimo se levanto de golpe de la cama intentando arremeter contra mi… pero algo la detuvo, no se pero algo la detuvo cuando ya nuestras caras se veian de frente, podia sentir su tibio aliento… era grandioso en ese momento me sentia tan excitada… SI ME SENTIA ASÍ ¿ACASO TIENEN ALGUN PROBLEMA?

Bueno, despues de un rato Vinyl solo se levanto y se dirigio al baño por lo cual me puse muy feliz pero lo que se venia luego era algo que ni Darkus que estaba en la puerta esperando impacientemente podria por así decirlo podia ocurrir.

Vinyl fue la que mas se demoro de los tres, por lo cual Darkus y yo nos empezamos a desesperar hasta que yo perdi los estribos…

-CARAJO… ¡VINYL SAL DEL PUTO BAÑO O JURO QUE TE SACO ARRASTRADA DEL…- por suerte no logre terminar la oracion ya que si lo hubiera hecho se lo hubiera hecho dicho en la cara y además… ¡dios! lo que estaba viendo no tenia precio…

Vinyl abrio la pueta del baño y dejaba ver una chica totalmente diferente a la chica que conociamos… empezemos desde la cabeza hasta los pies…

Su cabello estaba arreglado a diferencia del de Darkus que estaba totalmente tirado hacia un lado como el del vocalista de asking alexandria, obviamente llevaba las malditas gafas pero apuesto a que si se las hubiera quitado hubiera quedado perfecta, tenia un pequeño collar de un corazon roto como un tipo de porta-retratos el cual en el tiempo que pase con ella jamas logre verlo, tenia una preciosa blusa negra de una tira con un logo algo extraño sabia que era de una banda por que lo vi en uno de los tantos Cd's que ella tiene, tenia unos guantes largos a rayas de color morado y negro el cual combinaba perfectamente con su esmalte de uñas color morado, estaba usando una falda corta… si me escucharon bien una falda la señorita con complejos por las faldas se habia puesto una a cuadros de colores negro y morado, estaba preciosa esa maldita falda… me daban ganas de arrancarsela con los dientes… demonios si que estaba caliente en fin despues estaba usando unas medias largas da rayas del color que los guantes y finalizando unos pequeños botines negros, para mi en lo personal se veia hermosa… su actitud demostraba pena o vergüenza… alguna de las dos, sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates se veia tan tierna y tan sexy al tiempo…

-¿Me queda bien?- pregunto Vinyl mirando hacia otra direccion…

Yo estaba babeando estaba hermosa, además no podia creer que estuviera usando falda, así podia notar mas sus equilibrados atributos.

La falda dejaba ver su torneada cadera, quizas Vinyl sea pequeña pero… WOW que cuerpo el que tiene.

-Estas preciosa…- dijo Darkus desde la puerta, note que estaba sonrojado y que en su pantalon habia algo demasiado recto y sobresaliente lo cual me pareció curioso por que el no es de llevar cosas en los bolsillos… en fin.

-¿Y tu?... ¿Qué opinas?- me dijo Vinyl mirandome a los ojos.

Me quede callada un segundo pero despues de ese segundo la tome de sus manos las levante a la altura del pecho, cerre mis ojos y le dije.

-Vinyl… en estos momentos siento envidia de ti, ¡ESTAS HERMOSA!-

Mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear por lo avergonzada que estaba, osea una chica diciendole a otra chica de esta manera que estaba preciosa pero bueno… aunque sea fue mas normal que cuando conocimos a Darkus y a Icy.

-Chicas… ya son las 9:15, tenemos que irnos…- dijo Darkus mirando su celular.

Ya los tres estabamos listos y Icy estaba afuera de las residencias esperadonos así que estabamos listo.

Los tres salimos de aquel edificio, Bon bon no estaba por que estaba ayudando a la profesora Lyra en el encuentro de hoy…

Al salir vimos a Icy con una camisa negra co tipos raros con unas mascaras y abajo decia slipknot, le pedi luego unas canciones y me presto un Cd jejejeje, unos jeans grises y unas adidas de superficie gruesa.

-Hola chicos… ya se estaban demorando- dijo Icy mirando su celular para comprobar la hora.

-Mejor nos vamos apurando si queremos estar toda la noche…-dijo Vinyl la cual estaba llamando la atencion de unos chicos que por hay pasaban… lazando unos incomodos y burdos piropos, por suerte Icy y Darkus estaban hay por que si no nos hubieran abordado y hay si quien nos salva.

-Creeme Vinyl… estaremos toda la noche…- dijo Darkus mirando la luna llena que se mostraba en el cielo la cual estaba acompañada por pequeñas y hermosas estrellas.

Los cuatro nos púsimos en marcha, durante el camino estuvimos hablando de cosas sin relevancia, bromeando sobre los acontecimientos de esta tarde como lo de Icy… pero siempre quize decirles a los chicos que Darkus y yo nos habiamos besado pero algo me lo impedia… estaba observando demasiado a Vinyl.

Al llegar al auditorio de la facultad de elementos de percucion y cuerda encontraron una gran multitud en la entrada y un profesor de pelos rubios cuidando, era muy musculoso y alto este solo se limitaba a requisar a los estudiantes y a decir

-¡SI!-

Vinyl, Icy y yo nos pusimos ansiosos pero Darkus se nos adelanto y le mostro algo al profesor este le hizo unas cuantas preguntas y despues de este nos dejo pasar a todos.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- dije mirando a Darkus cara a cara, tenia la leve sospecha de que habia sobornado al profesor.

-Ya lo veras…-

Al entrar pudimos notar que el auditoria era enorme, en el medio habia una tarima que no era nada pequeña… aproximadamente era de unos 25 m x 30 m, en ella habian varios instrumentos, un bajo, un par de guitarras, una bateria, un chelo, un violin, un pequeño tornamesa y la lista se extiende.

Los estudiantes se acomodaban alrededor de la tarima intentando quedar cerca de ella para así poder escuchar o en su defecto ver mejor a los musicos, Darkus se acerco a nosotros y nos empezo a decir.

-Chicos… necesito que me sigan y rapido-

Los tres empezamos a seguirlo, nos abriamos paso atravez de la gente apunta de codasos y empujones, algunas personas se quejaban, otras solo lo tomaban como broma pero otras le devolvian el codaso a Darkus… como era el primero era mas facil golpearle pero lo que me sorprendio de esto es que Darkus jamas devolvio un golpe AL CONTRARIO el solo se limitaba a pedir disculpas.

Despues de un rato de nadar contra la marea nos encontramos con la profesora Lyra y la señorita Bon bon junto con otras dos estudiantes, las cuales eran las mismas que habian en el comedor el día que nos pidieron que fueramos los representantes de la "Tres notas".

-Hola chicos… que bueno que llegaron, estabamos angustiados de si hiban a venir o no…- dijo la profesora Lyra, la lider de mi departamento.

-Muy buenas noches profesora, les presento a mis amigos Icy black y Vinyl scratch- dijo Darkus señalando a Icy y a Vinyl.

-Tu… tu… tu… eres "la relampago azul"?- pregunto la profesora Lyra con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-La misma…- dijo Vinyl con un orgullo enorme que a todos en la habitacion, incluyendome incomodo… pero a la profesora no le importo solo se puso como una loca a saludar y preguntar un millon de cosas.

-Tuvo la misma reaccion cuando me conocio-

Lo raro es que Darkus y yo dijimos eso a coro, por lo cual nos pusimos a reir hasta que la señorita Bon bon puso orden en ese estado.

-¡Lyra! Tienes algo que hacer primero…- dijo Bon bon con tono autoritario.

Lyra volvio a tomar la compostura, se separo de Vinyl y empezo a explicarnos todos.

-Muy bien chicos, como ya saben esta noche de microfono libre es de rock y sus variantes por lo cual necesitamos conectar todo y organizarlo, necesitare de toda la ayuda posible… aquí dos de mis mejores alumnas se ofrecieron, chicas presentensen.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es dani pero me pueden llamar Blue storm ¡un gusto conocerlos!- dijo la otra peli azul, ese pelo era hermoso y su cuerpo era escultural sin contar su personalidad alegre y activa.

-Hola, yo me llamo sara pero todos me dicen Red fulmination, ya saben por que…- dijo la peli roja, su carácter era rudo y activo, me pareció excitante ver una chica de ese carácter pero bueno… de pronto tendra una novia ya.

-Muy bien… ya todos presentados, necesitamos dividir el trabajo para poder empezar como maximo a las 9:30…-

La profesora Lyra nos dividio en varios sectores, a Vinyl y a mi nos puso en la parte de sonido, a Darkus y a Blue los puso en la parte de iluminacion, a Icy y a Red los puso en la parte de escenario… ya todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

Habia pasado media hora desde que empezamos y lo unico que faltaba era el sonido… grandioso, Vinyl y yo estabamos enredadas en ese cablerio, mis piernas y mi brazo derecho estaban enredados mientras que Vinyl tenia todo el estomago y los brazos aprisionados…

-Demonios ¿como carajos es que no podemos hacer esto?… es el colmo que no podamos hacer algo tan facil- dije mientras intentaba librar mi mano izquierda pero pero por arte de magia tambien termino en la misma situacion…

Vinyl empezo a reir freneticamente al verme en esa situacion… me enoje ¿es que acaso no veia que si no empezabamos esto rapido no hariamos nada?

-Jajajajaja… eres una cabeza dura, mira solo sigue mis instrucciones y veras que salimos facil de esta-

-¿Y por que deberia hacerte caso?-

-Creeme… lo hice con una amiga en la secundaria… se llama "**Bondage**"-

Ese termino no logre entenderlo pero bueno que mas podria hacer… era cuestion de vida o muerte… bueno casi…

Vinyl empezo a moverse y empezo a darme instrucciones y en menos de un minuto… estabamos mas enredadas de como empezamos con la sutil diferencia que ahora nuestras espaldas se tocaban.

-SABIA QUE NO DEBIA HACERTE CASO… y ahora que genio…- dije en un tono un poco subido, admito que estaba molesta pero era por que ella nos habia metido en un lio mucho mas grande.

-Tranquila… solo dejame… moverme aquí y…-

Vinyl hizo un pequeño movimiento,dejandonos ahora de frente totalmente, nuestros pechos colapsaban, los mios al ser de mayor tamaño aplastaban totalmente a los de Vinyl… nuestros pezones se tocaban mutuamente, yo estaba totalmente roja ya que Vinyl no se habia puesto sosten y podia sentirla totalmente.

-Vinyl… ahhh… quitate, me estas tocando los senos- dije pero empeze a notar que ella empezaba a babear, no se el por que pero yo empezaba a sentirme excitada tambien, quizas fue mi primer beso… o la situacion en la que me encontraba.

-Tavi… aahhh… deja de moverte soy muy sensible hay…- dijo Vinyl mirando hacia otro lado intentando distraerse para así poder controlar sus impulsos.

Las dos estabamos aprisionadas, no podia hacer nada para librame de aquellas ataduras que me aprisionaban en esa carcel lujuriosa.

Cada vez que yo me movia Vinyl emitia un gemido, un suave gemido que venia de su roja boca la cual producia un suave y calido aliento… yo intentaba no pensar en eso pero era algo que me resultaba dificil, respondanme sinceramente… ¿Ustedes no se excitarian al tener a semejante chica como lo es Vinyl?

Yo por mi parte empezaba a moverme bruscamente por que necesitaba salir de esa situacion pero a medida que me movia Vinyl emitia un gemido mas fuerte…

-Tavi… para…-

Me limite a ver a Vinyl y ella me devolvio la mirada… era algo extraño lo que invadia mi cuerpo, era algo que se estremecia desde la punta de mis pies hasta la cornilla de mi cabeza.

Vinyl se quedo mirandome, estaba babeando pero no era algo por decirlo asqueroso al contrario lo encontraba excitante y muy sexy.

Poco a poco Vinyl fue acercando su boca hacia la mia, estaba algo asutada pero mi cuerpo no respondía… era algo extraño para mi y lo queria sentir, Vinyl se quedo parada a los pocos centimetros, podia sentir ese calido aliento en mis labios solo faltban unos cuantos centimetros pero algo lo evito.

-¿Chicas? ¿Qué estan haciendo?-

Darkus estaba parado mirandonos desde no se cuanto rato pero su expresion era algo triste y desconsoladora.

-Chicas… ustedes…-

_**HASTA HAY POR EL DÍA DE HOY SEÑORES BRONIES Y SEÑORITAS PEGASISTERS DE EL PUBLICO… LAMENTO NO HABER SACADO CAP LA SEMANA PASADA PERO COMO YA SABEN USTEDES TENGO RESPONSABILIDADES QUE NO PUEDO EVADIR.**_

_**LOS SALUDO**_

_**GATO :3**_

**GRUNGE: **Es un estilo derivado del hard rock, conocido por grandes exponentes como Nirvana y REM… se caracteriza por tener un sonido oxidado e extratosferico.

**DEATH CORE: **Se conoce por ser uno de los estilos mas agresivos del core, sus tecnicas como los ultra suguturales y los piggy screamo son la estampa de presentacion de este genero.

**DEPRESSIVE BLACK METAL: **Genero caracterizado por su liricas las cuales tocan temas como el anti cristo, el suicidio, y la autoflagelacion (no me pregunten como lo conozco)

**SUICIDE SILENCE: **Banda insignia del Death core.

**ASKING ALEXANDRIA: **Banda insignia del Metal core y del Hard core.

**BONDAGE: **Practica sexual en la cual una persona es sometida a ser amarrada y sometida por su acompañante…


	12. SORPRENDEME

_**tres notas**_

_**capitulo 12**_

_**"sorpréndeme"**_

"Cuando crees que todo ha terminado...

la realidad te dice que apenas estas comenzando"

_Paul Gibson_

S han preguntado ¿Que haría si la persona que me gusta me descubre con otra?, pues yo lo hice aquella noche... aunque fue inesperadamente favorable y extraño...

-Darkus... ehhhmmm... este... yo... nosotras... ehhhmm... solo...- dije balbuceando algunas palabras que me salían de la boca de forma estúpida e incoherente, no sabía que decir y el estado de Vinyl no ayudaba mucho...

Darkus nos miró con tristeza unos segundo pero el de un momento a otro ¡POM! volvió a sonreír... estaba feliz, su expresión había cambiado totalmente, dentro de mí misma pensaba si iba a estallar de la ira y enojo o en otro caso si se iba a poner a llorar y a darnos un sermón... pero no.

-Chicas déjenme ayudarlas... creo que esto se ve un poco enredado, jejeje...-

Su voz siempre me ha parecido tan dulce y consoladora, solo que en ese momento fue tan dulce como la miel...

Darkus empezó a desatar a Vinyl, empezó con los pies lo que no fue gran problema, después sus manos y vino la parte difícil... sus pechos cuello y pelvis...

Vinyl seguía en un trance o un shock el cual la tenía sumergida en algo como un coma, pero ella sentía...

Darkus empezó a desenredar los pechos de Vinyl, al principio le resulto difícil pero logro encontrar una manera de destrenzar los cables, poco a poco fue metiendo sus manos en los senos de Vinyl hasta que el hizo un mal movimiento y ¡ZAZ! metió su mano entera en el escote de Vinyl.

Un suave gemido se escapó de entre los labios de mi amiga, su respiración empezó a agitarse cada vez más mientras que Darkus solo estaba hay parado... petrificado por el error que había cometido, al principio yo quede impactada más por el gemido de Vinyl que por el mismo error que había cometido Darkus.

-Hey... ¿estas disfrutando mi cuerpo?- dijo Vinyl mirando a Darkus a los ojos, este estaba rojo, en verdad no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo...

Darkus por su parte estaba mirándola a ella a los ojos, se le veía en la mirada que estaba excitado, su cara totalmente roja, empezaba a sudar de una manera acelerada sin contar que Vinyl le estaba restregando el trasero en toda la parte de la entra pierna a Darkus...

Los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco sus bocas estaban a unos centímetros, por un momento ellos habían olvidado que yo estaba hay e igual poco me importaba porque yo también me estaba empezando a calentar, Darkus y Vinyl quedaron a una distancia mínima, sus labios se tocaban en las puntas pero de repente Darkus se separó súbitamente de Vinyl y esta cayo desmayada...

-Dios Vinyl... apestas a alcohol... estas ebria? o me estas tomando del pelo?-

Darkus al separarse de Vinyl tan rápido hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio pues técnicamente se estaba recostando en el pecho de Darkus...

Por mi parte, sufrí un poco ya que al caer Vinyl los cables se apretaron un poco más, los cual en parte fue excitante ya que uno de los cables pasaba por mi vagina y otro se trenzaba en un 8 sobre mis senos, al hacerse los amarres no pude evitar que se me escapara un pequeñísimo gemido el cual por suerte Darkus no logro escuchar, Darkus procedió a desamarrar los últimos nudos de los cables, lo hizo de una manera rápida y eficaz por lo cual al terminar dicha tarea me sentí aliviada ya que la presión de los cables disminuyo un poco.

-Muy bien... Tavi ¿crees que puedes desatarte sola?- me pregunto Darkus con un leve quejido entre promedio.

Intente forcejear pero solo fue un intento en vano por desenredarme lo cual me frustro un poco...

-Creo que no... ¿me ayudarías?- le dije con una cara de que me iba a poner a llorar, y lo iba a hacer porque esta noche no estaba saliendo como esperaba.

Darkus se dirigió hacia mí, empezó por desenredar mis pies luego mis manos hasta por fin tener la mitad de mi cuerpo libre, solo faltaba mi mis muslos y mi cintura... y creo que esa parte fue la que más disfrute...

Darkus empezó a desenredar mis muslos, su tacto era exquisito, disfrutaba cada toque inconscientemente era algo muy pero muy extraño para mí, una nueva experiencia y cada vez se ponía mejor, verán el jean que llevaba dije que era muy apretado y efectivamente lo era, ahora ¿se acuerdan que les dije que un cable me estaba pasando por la vagina?... pues Darkus descubrió esto y empezó a sacar este pero yo por OBVIAS razones me opuse al principio.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES TOCANDO POR HAY?- dije molesta y avergonzada, tanto que mi voz parecía un nota aguda, como un pito o el grito de una niña.

-Tavi... si queremos desenredarte rápido tenemos que quitar ese cable de ahí, y la única forma de hacerlo es esta... ahora si no quieres desatarte o en su defecto desatarte sola estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo- dijo mientras soltaba todos los cables...

Intente desenredar lo poco que quedaba pero... fue en vano, hasta parecía que me hubiera vuelto a enredar...

Estaba totalmente roja, en parte por la ira y en otra por la vergüenza, tome aire, cerré los ojos y dije algo que hasta el día de hoy agradezco...

-Okay... pero por favor, se gentil-

Darkus se volvió contra mí, primero me miro con unos ojos raros como de duda pero rápidamente su mirada cambio y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Okay... entonces hare que tu primera vez sea de recuerdo...-

Mis ojos se quedaron de como platos al oír esto, me quede paralizada y Darkus se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba...

-¡NO! espera... no me refería a eso, yo solo...-

Era tarde, Darkus estaba tomándome de las manos para que no pudiera hacer nada mientras besaba mis labios, empecé a forcejear pero él era demasiado fuerte para mí y no sabía qué hacer, mi cabeza daba tumbos y vueltas, mis pensamientos iban de aquí para allá, en un momento de lucidez que tuve mordí a Darkus mientras me besaba pero él ni se inmuto... ese sabor a sangre me ponía como loca...

Fue muy poco el tiempo el cual opuse resistencia, poco a poco Darkus fue soltando mis manos y yo acercaba las mías a su espalda, mientras nos besábamos cerré mis ojos por un momento hasta que sentí como algo duro tocaba mi muslo...

Darkus estaba abrazándome y él no había caído en cuenta de que a él le había crecido una nueva pierna, yo por mi parte me puse nerviosa ya que no sabía que podía hacer, era lo más loco que había hecho en mi vida... me deje llevar, solo lo seguí besando hasta que sentí algo tocándome y deslizándose allí abajo...

Empecé a sentir algo rozando mi vagina, me separe un poco de Darkus para dar un pequeño gemido, al abrir los ojos note que Darkus estaba tocándome con los dedos en la vagina y el trasero... al separarme yo para poder respirar el empezó a chupar mi cuello, era delicioso, exquisito, mi cabeza volaba y el que la había hecho despegar era el...

En un movimiento, Darkus desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre de mi pantalón, a esa altura el pene de Darkus estaba palpitando, como si estuviera rogando por salir, Darkus dejo de lamer mi cuello y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, yo mire hacia otro lado ya que me pareció vergonzoso...

-Lindos panties blancos...- dijo el volviendo a lamer mie cuello.

-Cállate... yo aaahhh... pensé que sería una noche aahhh... NORMAL- dije casi gritando la última palabra, por suerte nadie me había escuchado o eso era lo que había creído...

Mis pantalones estaban desabrochados, la parte superior de mis panties estaba expuesta y yo estaba atada, era excitante y todo pasaba rápido por mi cabeza, Darkus empezó a meter su manos en mis panties y empezó a tocarme toda... ahora era totalmente sensible...

Alguna vez cuando mis padres estaban vivos decidieron meterme a un internado de lunes a viernes y este solo era mujeres, hay tuve una amiga que estaba apasionada por la idea de tener sexo, con ella compartí cuarto y todas las noches me decía que la ayudara a "practicar" para cuando llegara ese día, yo tenía 13 años y era algo muy extraño hacerlo con una persona de tu mismo sexo y además dos años mayor que tu... pero de alguna forma me convencía y terminábamos todas empapadas de sudar, preguntando como estuvimos y desnudas mientras estábamos desnudas, creo que esa fue la primera vez que me enamore de alguien, lastimosamente ella salió al año siguiente, el año en que mataron a mi padre y cuando se suicidó mi madre... el momento actual me evocaba hacia aquel recuerdo.

Volviendo al día de hoy, Darkus había metido sus manos en mis panties y ahora sus dedos jugueteaban con mis labios y mi clítoris, estaba demasiado caliente, empecé a morderlo en el hombro, el manejaba sus dedos de una forma magistral, como si antes de mi hubiera complacido a miles de mujeres, empezaba a sentir que algo venia...

-Darkus aaahhh... algo viene... aahhh... por favor haz que se detenga aaahhh... DARKUS-

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras que mis líquidos caían sobre sus dedos... era la primera vez que alguien me hacía venir, se sentía maravilloso... lastimosamente cuando íbamos a seguir con el siguiente escalón se escucharon unos pasos, eran Blue y Red las que venían...

-Chicos...-

El rostro de Blue cambio completamente, su bella y adorable sonrisa se había convertido en una macabra mueca, parecía que nos tenía odio o algo por el estilo, por otra parte Red nos miró con decepción y tristeza, más a mí que a Darkus

-Vaya, vaya... así que los tres prodigios se estaban divirtiendo sin nosotros la gente común jejeje, verán ¿que opinaría las directivas si les contamos esto?-

Darkus se separó rápidamente dejándome casi sin equilibrio pero logre balancearme en el último segundo, mire a Vinyl que aún seguía dormida pero había algo raro, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus mejillas empapadas aunque no le preste mucha atención ya que teníamos problemas más serios...

-¿Que quieren?- dijo secamente Darkus.

-Tranqui... por ahora quiero que tu vayas por unos pantalones para la pelinegra mientras nosotros conectamos esto, algo que ustedes banda de inútiles no pudieron... ¿cierto Red?-

-Si jefa...- Red hablo demasiado suave, estaba asustada en esa situación cuando los asustados deberíamos ser otros.

Blue dirigió una mirada de eterno odio hacia Red y casi en un instante le dio una sonora y dolorosa cachetada con la cual la hizo caer al suelo.

-DIJE ¡¿CIERTO RED?!-

-¡SI JEFA!- dijo Red en el suelo mientras lloraba y se tocada su mejilla, lo que estaba presenciando era horrible, no podía creerlo... SU PROPIA AMIGA LA HABIA GOLPEADO, mire a Darkus el cual tenía los puños apretados, sabía que no podía hacer nada pero era solo cuestión de tiempo...

-Hhhhhmmm... ¿QUE HACES AQUI AUN? lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión...-

Darkus salió corriendo de aquel escenario dejándonos solas a Vinyl y a mí, me sentía indefensa y ahora estaba a merced de esta loca...

-Muy bien... ¡TU! levanta a la borracha y síganme...-

Seguí a Blue mientras cargaba a Vinyl hasta el cuarto de utilería e instrumentos, era oscuro y húmedo, así un calor de mis infiernos y para colmo yo ya había estado sudando por lo nerviosa que estaba...

-Red, quédate y vigílalas... yo esperare a ese sexy chico peli negro-

Blue salió de aquel cuarto dejándonos solo a nosotras tres, al principio Red parecía seria pero al poco tiempo empezó a llorar descontroladamente, al principio me quede sorprendida y luego curiosa...

-Hey... ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunte acercándome para tocarle la cabeza pero ella solo me respondió con una bofetada...

-¡ERES UNA PERRA! ella estaba bien hasta que llegaste tú con tu amigo tormenta... estábamos bien, casi lo logro ¿POR QUE AHORA?... ¿acaso dios no quiere que estemos juntas?-

Sus constantes cambios de voz me asustaban y a la misma vez me daban lastima... la bofetada que había recibido no había sido algo placentero pero aun así... no me dolía tanto como ver a Red en aquella situación...

Me acerque otra vez a RED la cual ahora estaba tirada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y acurrucada, le toque la cabeza y para mi sorpresa no recibí otro golpe pero... claro estaba que ella estaba enfocada más en llorar que en mí, por mi mente paso la idea de tomar a Vinyl, darle una patada en la cara a esa perra y salir a correr... pero algo me lo impedía, empecé a acariciar su pelo el cual era liso y tenía un delicioso aroma a fresa y mora...

Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella más y más hasta que llego un punto en el cual la abrace y ella me correspondió el abrazo... en ese momento tome confianza y decidí preguntar de nuevo...

-Hey... ¿qué te sucede? ¿porque estas así?-

Red solo seguía llorando y empapando mi blusa favorita, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, jadeo un poco y un quejido ronco se oyó... se limpió las lágrimas y decidió hablar...

-Veras... ella es una buena chica, no siempre fue así... yo soy su amiga desde transición, yo conozco como es, como se siente, como se ve, que le gusta, que no... ella era la mejor persona del mundo, mis padres rechazaban el hecho de que era lesbiana pero... ella no, fue la única que estuvo hay para mí... mi mejor amiga, pero una vez que estábamos en la Poniville highschool ella fue violada brutalmente por tres hombres, su objetivo no era ella pero la terminaron confundiendo, aquel oscuro día ella llego a mi casa con la ropa rasgada y toda maltrecha, la habían golpeado en repetidas ocasiones en la cara por lo cual tenía el labio reventado y un ojo morado…-

Las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos estaban agotados, sus lagrimales estaban casi secos pero de alguna manera ella seguía llorando… yo solo la consolaba, era increíble lo afligida que estaba.

-Yo la amo… siempre la he amado pero… pero… siempre llega alguie la arrebata, ya no sé qué hacer… estoy desesperada y no sé qué hacer-

Mi cerebro no lograba procesar lo que había dicho, acaso ¿dijo que la amaba? Su mejor amiga, la que acabo de golpearla… es increíble cómo el mundo puede estar tan loco…

En esas la puerta se abrió dejando ver un Darkus sudado y cansado con un par de Jeans bota tubo, rápidamente Red y yo nos separamos, Red miro hacia otro lado y limpio su cara.

-Dáselos… ya vuelvo…-

Red salió de aquella habitación dejándonos solos a mí y a Darkus, nos quedamos callados por varios segundos… justo cuando Darkus iba a decir la primera palabra Blue apareció ante nosotros y detrás de ella estaba una aporreada Red la cual ahora tenía un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando.

.Así que volviste… jejeje acompáñame, ustedes dos ya pueden salir PERO CUIDADO CON LLEGAR A DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA… nos vemos…-

Blue se fue dejando a Red en el suelo, al darme la vuelta pude notar que vinyl apenas se estaba despertando algo que me pareció muy alarmante ya que si ella no se hubiera emborrachado todo este embrollo se hubiera podido evitar si ella no tan solo fuera un poco más selectiva frente a sus decisiones, quizás nos evitaríamos mil y un problemas.

-Aaaahh… buenos días mama, ¿qué hora es?-

Vinyl aún estaba muy risueña, lo que me saco de Vinyl fue el llanto de Red el cual era aún mayor, mi primera impresión fue que eran los golpes pero… algo estaba mal, me le acerque y la tome de la mano para levantarla.

-¿Qué sucede Red?-

Red solo lloraba ni siquiera podía hablar solo me señalo la dirección en la cual Blue y Darkus se habían ido desde ese momento supe algo malo había pasado, decidí ir a ver una mala decisión de la cual me arrepentiría luego,

Empecé a seguir aquel sendero que habían dejado esos dos y al rato me encontraba en uno de los rincones más recónditos del teatro, la oscuridad era inmensa y no podía ver más allá de mi nariz algo que hasta el día de hoy ojala se hubiera quedado así…

Intente ver a mí alrededor hasta que empecé a oír gemidos desde la parte más distante de aquel lugar…

-Hhhhmmmmm… así que tú eres "Tormenta oscura"… Ryan aun te anda buscando aun por lo que le hiciste pasar con Pinkie y por lo de su cara, aaahhhh… pero yo ya no soy parte de los hijos de la noche, esta noche me divertiré contigo…-

-Eres una perra degenerada…- Dijo Darkus mirando hacia otro lado mientras tocaba su intimidad con los dedos algo que minutos antes había hecho conmigo.

-Oh si… háblame sucio amor, esta noche ni esa perra de Octavia ni la Dj borracha podrán arrebatarte de mis brazos ahora hazme tuya…-

No pude escuchar ni ver más, me sentía usada y sucia… empecé a sentir una humedad en mis mejillas, estaba llorando… mis pies que estaban pegados a la tierra dieron un impulso y salí corriendo de aquel lugar me tropecé con algo y eso hizo que se notara mi presencia con lo cual Darkus me identifico rápidamente por lo cual salió a correr detrás de mí…

Logro alcanzarme justo cuando iba a llegar al cuarto de staff, agarro fuertemente mi mano y la única reacción que tuve fue meterle una bofetada… el solo se quedó inmóvil con su cachete de color rojo al igual que mis ojos…

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!- lagrimas caían por mis ojos, no podía contenerme, el solo miro hacia un lado con una mirada de culpa por lo cual me enoje más y decidí seguir corriendo, al instante de pasar por el cuarto de staff Vinyl me vio llorando, intento decir algo pero corrí demasiado rápido, al salir al escenario descubrí que ya habían empezado el concierto pero eso poco me importo, entre la multitud logre notar a Icy el cual estaba en medio de un pogo recibiendo patadas a diestra y siniestra, no quería arruinarle la diversión así que me abrí paso entre la multitud sola, fue difícil pero al fin y al cabo lo logre…

Al salir del auditoria note una inmensa paz la cual me golpeo con fuerza ya que me recordaba porque estaba en aquella soledad, los siguientes sucesos no los recuerdo, solo pase por la cafetería y entre en las facultades, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama, me toque los labios de repente una ira invadió mi ser por completo, arroje la almohada contra el espejo haciendo que este temblara y de nuevo me puse a llorar pensando en que había pasado.

Las siguiente media hora fue la más dura que he tenido que afrontar en mi vida, al rato sentí algo sobre mi cabeza, era Vinyl… estaba abrazándome mientras que de su ojo derecho se escapaba una lagrima… las dos continuamos llorando toda la noche hasta que nos quedamos en un profundo sueño en el cual jamás nos separamos… mantuvimos abrazadas toda la noche mientras que el crepúsculo se acercaba…

_**MUY BIEN CHICOS HASTA HAY EL DÍA DE HOY, ME EXCUSO POR NO HABER LANZADO EL CAP EL MIKERCOLES PERO YA QUE ME HE LIBRADO DE UNA INMENSA CARGA LABORAL Y ESTUDIANTIL PODRE SACAR LOS CAPS CON NORMALIDAD… NO CREO QUE HAYA MAS NOVEDADES AGRADEZCO A KURONEKO9 QUE FUE UNA GRAN AYUDA PARA MI, SIN ELLA ESTE CAP NO SE HUBIERA PODIDO TERMINAR**_

_**SALUDOS**_

_**GATO :3**_


	13. MAS ALLA DE LA MUSICA PARTES 2

_**TRES NOTAS**_

_**CAPITULO 13**_

"_**MAS ALLA DE LA MÚSICA PARTE 2"**_

"Para mí no existe el perdón o la venganza,

para mí solo existe el olvido"

_Jorge Luis Borges_

-Chicas... la directora Celestia los necesita en su despacho a Applejack, Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie pie-

-Okay Ditzy... iremos de inmediato- dijo la vaquera sin una triste idea de lo que podía pasar.

La vaquera se alejaba de la mesa en la cual estaba sentada, miro así atrás para despedirse de Rarity y de Twilight.

-Vaya… en que lio se abran metido esta vez esas tres…- dijo Rarity mientras se arreglaba el pelo que le había caído en la cara.

-No lo sé, pero mejor nos vamos yendo… la hora esta precisa para salir a tomar el bus e ir a la NH (Nimbo higschool) sin retrasarnos para que no nos pongan memo…-

Las dos salieron del comedor sin antes despedirse de Ditzy y dar gracias a ms. Cake y mr. Cake por los pasteles que les habían regalado, salieron de la cafetería rumbo a la salida de la universidad, en el camino vieron a Pinkie mirando el cielo, estaba con su mano derecha en el pecho y una lagrima se mostraba en su cara.

-Oye… crees que…- dijo la chica de ojos color azul zafiro

-Debe estar recordándolo…- dijo Twilight mirando hacia otro lado intentando ella contener también sus propias lagrimas

-Y tú…a quien recuerdas…- dijo Rarity mientras se hace al lado de su amiga y pone su mano en el hombro de la peli morada.

Twilight dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras miraba hacia arriba pero al mismo tiempo dejo esbozar una bella sonrisa con una mirada nostalgia pero a la vez satisfecha…

-A ese idiota de cabello azul…-

Las dos se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche buscando el camino a casa en esa inmensa luna tan hermosa que les brinda un poco de luz… para que puedan ver el camino correcto.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

-Hhhhmm… Icy, es tan grande, no creo que vaya a caber… aahhh, despacio es mi primera vez…- decía Twilight en su cama la cual tenía sueños un tanto extraños con nuestro amigo peli azul.

-Vamos Jhonny jejeje, no me toques hay me hace cosquillas…- dijo Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa la cual dejaba esbozar que tenía un sueño muy placentero.

-Spike… ven acércate a mi… tómame entre tus brazos y no me sueltes…- decía Rarity mientras abrazaba su almohada como si fuera una persona.

El despertador suena y saca de su mundo de fantasía a cada una de las chicas, las tres estaban despeinadas, con los ojos entre cerrados y de muy mal humor.

-CARAJO… JUSTO EN LA MEJOR PARTE- dijo Twilight mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara.

-Vaya… nunca vi así a Twilight y la única vez que la vi así fue cuando se volvió novia con Icy…- dijo en voz baja la chica de ojos verdes.

-Si… que buenos recuerdos… también fue ese el día que conociste a Jhonny…- dijo Rarity sentándose en la cama de Fluttershy mirándola de forma melancólica…

En esas la puerta suena con tres golpes vacíos, las chicas se preguntan si es alguien que las necesita pero Fluttershy recuerda quien es la única persona además de los acosadores que toca esa puerta…

-Yo abro- dijo Fluttershy mientras se paraba de su cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Fluttershy abrió la puerta dejando ver un chico alto de cabellos castaños pero eran tan oscuros que se asemejaban al negro, sus ojos eran un par de ventanas a su alma de color café pero lo mismo pasaban eran demasiado oscuros y no se distinguían del color negro, alto y de contextura fornida, su mirada esbozaba tranquilidad y serenidad… era algo relajante y reconfortante verlo.

-Hola amor…- dijo Fluttershy mirando aquel chico, se empino y el chico se agacho para así poderse dar un beso pequeño pero tierno.

-Hola amor… hola Rarity ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?-

-Hola Jhonny… fue una noche interesante para todas creo… ¡Hey Jhonny! Estábamos recordando el día en que Twilight y Fluttershy se les propusieron a ti y a Icy…- dijo Rarity dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así que… están recordando ese día, acuérdense que ese día tiene momentos felices al igual que momentos tristes… desde ese día no sabemos nada de Darkus y lo llevamos buscando hace más de dos años…- dijo Jhonny con una voz calmada pero notable, su mirada se enfocaba en Fluttershy la cual procedió a abrazar…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, al poco rato una chica de con el pelo de color azul oscuro y recogido con una resorte, un cuerpo atlético y bien proporcionado que complementa su belleza la cual se nota a metros de distancia…

-Buena buenas… vengo a joder la vida…- dijo la chica que emanaba una aura de alegría pero al ver a Jhonny su cara cambio a una expresión fría y sin sentimientos…

-¡Crush!… que gusto, creí que no te vería hasta pasado mañana…- dijo Rarity mientras se abalanzaba contra ella para darle un abrazo que la tumbo al suelo.

-Jejeje… llegue antes había un vuelo de parís a Equestria ayer en la noche y como la exposición de arte ya había acabado y ya habían comprado todos mis cuadros… decidí volver, definitivamente EEAE me ayudo demasiado… y ustedes que… ¿Qué acontece en su vida? Pero primero, Rarity quítate de encima creo que esta pose es un poco… erótica…-

Efectivamente la pose en la que se encontraban era un poco comprometedora y dejaba que pensar sobre las dos chicas… Rarity se levantó rápidamente y ayudo a Crush a levantarse, las dos sonrieron.

-Hola Fluttershy… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien Crush… me alegro que hayas vuelto…-

Crush y Jhonny se quedaron viendo fijamente, en su mirada se veía algo de rabia, más en la de Crush que en la de Jhonny pero el sentimiento de ira era mutuo, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra hasta que Crush dejo esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hola hijo de puta…- dijo Crush mirando a la cara a Jhonny, este no mostro enojo alguno pero sus ojos se tornaron negros, Fluttershy se llevó las manos a la cara tapándose la boca en señal de asombro y Rarity simplemente abrió los ojos…

-Hola perra sarnosa, ¿aun andas con el vagabundo de tu amiguito y con los lobos pendejos?- dijo Jhonny con la misma mirada, algo que hizo enojar aún más a Crush…

-HEY ESTUPIDO, NO METAS A AL EN ESTO ADEMÁS NO ES MI CULPA QUE LOS CHILD OF NIGHT (hijos de la noche) SEAN TAS TESTARUDOS Y NO QUIERAN ESCUCHAR SUGERENCIAS DE LOS WEST SNOUTS…- dijo Crush mirando a Jhonny con los ojos a punto de tirar fuego…

-Así que… ¿los child of night éramos unos idiotas?… cuéntame ¿Qué se siente traicionar a la pandilla aliada por culpa de un imbécil que no vale ni tres míseros centavos?- dijo Jhonny ahora con un tono más grueso y alto dando a notar que estaba molesto.

Los dos se miraban con odio y era tanto por que se notaba en el tenso ambiente que manejaban… de un momento a otro Jhonny se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta pero ya a punto de salir pronuncio unas cuantas palabras que le dolerían a todos los presentes…

-Mataste a Darkus y a Icy… y aun tienes el descaro de llamarte "amiga nuestra"… perro que ladra no muerde pero tu… ni siquiera ladras…-

Jhonny cerró la puerta de un golpe, Fluttershy preocupada salió en busca de él dejando a Rarity y a Crush en el cuarto, las dos tenían una cara de impacto pero había una tercera persona la cual ganaba… era Twilight.

Twilight tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una toalla, de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas, no podía creer que Jhonny, una de las personas más apegadas a Icy y a Darkus estuviera diciendo que hace dos años sus compañeros… no SUS AMIGOS estuvieran muertos…

-Vamos Twilight… es Jhonny… de seguro le dio un momento de ira, además ni yo soy más una west snout, ni el un child of night así que…- Crush fue interrumpida por una cachetada, la cual fue tan fuerte que la tumbo al suelo.

-¿PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA TWI?-

Twilight no respondió dentro de un buen rato… solo dijo una palabra…

-Vete…- dijo en un suave tono de voz el cual le pareció a Crush casi inaudible… aun para sus oídos bien entrenados…

-Pero…

-¡QUE TE LARGUES CRUSH!- grito Twilight con todas su fuerzas, Crush solo se levantó del suelo se dirigió a la puerta y solo se limitó a decir…

-Creí que éramos amigas… child of night-

Crush salió de la habitación dejando a Rarity y a Twilight sola, Rarity miro un poco disgustada a Twilight…

-¿Estas feliz ahora?-

-Si te vas a poner de su lado entonces vete con ella…-

-Eso hare… pero una última cosa, recuerda que Icy te dejo plantada en el baile de graduación… y creo que fue por algo Twi…-

"**Era el último día de prepa, Darkus, Pinkie pie, Icy, Fluttershy, Jhonny, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight y Vinyl Crush estaban arribando al salón de baile, las mane 6 y los caballeros no dejaban de ser alagados por sus trajes mientras que Crush se había ido con un chico de cabello blanco con 5 mechones al frente un peinado un poco raro… inclusive para Darkus…**

**-Okey muchachos… empecemos esta fiesta- dijo Darkus sacando una guitarra mientras tumbaba a los músicos que estaban tocando…**

**-BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS… COMO MUCHOS YA SABRAN MI NOMBRE ES Darkus STORMNIGHT Y AHORA QUE YO Y MI BANDA HEMOS LLEGADO QUERIAMOS EMPEZAR A TOCAR UNOS TEMAS PARA USTEDES…-**

**(TEMA: watch?v=e-fA-gBCkj0)**

**-Jejeje… ese idiota no pierde oportunidad con su guitarra- dijo Vinyl que se acercaba con su acompañante mientras tomaban ponche…**

**-Un gusto… Alejandro Feather pero díganme Al-dijo el chico el cual tenía el cabello blanco, una gorra de pala plana hacia atrás la cual combinaba perfectamente con esmoquin que traía puesto.**

**-Un gusto Al, mi nombre es Icy y estas son mis amigas…-**

**-HOLA-**

**-…Y es un gusto conocer al novio de Crush…-**

**Crush la cual estaba bebiendo ponche escupió todo el que había tomado en la cara de Al…**

**-NO ES MI NOVIO… ES, ES… MI AMIGO CON DERECHOS. Si… MI AMIGO CON DERECHOS- **

**Las 9 personas hay empiezan a reírse pero entre la música y las charlas sus risas no se oyen tan fuertes, Twilight en ese momento decide ver hacia el escenario y ve a Darkus tocando alegremente una sonrisa se esboza en su cara…**

**-Y pensar que hace unos pocos años era peligroso…-**

**-No te olvides de mí jejeje…- **

**Icy se para al frente de Twilight, la ve con ojos de enamorado haciendo que esta se sonroje por mucho… Icy toma aire, extiende su mano y solo dice…**

**-¿Bailas?-**

**Twilight no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó con la boca abierta… por poco y casi arruina todo pero decidió calmarse y solo decidió decir una palabra…**

**-Si-**

**(Tema: **** watch?v=kru80h_4QMA&list=LLn1vHipmg2GVXbdFaUogpaQ****)**

**-Wow… bailas bien- dijo Twilight mientras movía sus caderas con el ritmo de la música.**

**-Tú no lo haces tan mal… jejeje- **

**Los dos siguieron bailando hasta que la canción se acabó, al acabarse Twilight miro a Icy, su cabello tan sedoso y largo lo hacía parecer único en su especie, era increíble…**

**-Eeeehhhmmm… Twilight… tengo algo que decirte… yo estoy enamorado de ti…- Icy cerro los ojos esperando una fuerte cachetada pero fue extraño, lo que recibió en cambio fue un beso por parte de Twilight, un beso largo y duradero…**

**Al separarse Icy entre abrió un poco los ojos y noto algo raro, un chico de cabellos castaños estaba hablando con Darkus… este al terminar miro la expresión en el rostro de Darkus…**

**-Icy, Jhonny… se les necesita en el comedor repito… Icy, Jhonny se les necesita en el corredor…- dijo Darkus a traves del micrófono…**

**Icy se percató de esto y se dirigió en dirección a Darkus… en el camino se encontró a Jhonny y a Crush por lo cual le pareció raro verlos irse por la puerta de atrás.**

**Twilight estaba demasiado contenta, hablaba con Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy sobre lo ocurrido…**

**-Fue maravilloso Twilight- dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa en la cara.**

**-Ni que lo digas Fluttershy… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dijo Twilight un poco excitada.**

**-Me alegro por oír eso de ustedes chicas… ojala yo tenga suerte con Darkus- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa un tanto triste en la cara…**

**-Tranquila dulzura… la tendrás…- dijo Applejack consolando a su amiga…**

**-Si Pinkie… la tendrás…- dijo Rainbow un tanto triste…**

**-¿Entonces qué hago aquí? ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS!- dijo Pinkie mientras salía corriendo y se perdía entre la multitud…**

**Pasaron pocos segundos pero de repente varios disparos se oyeron en la escuela... Jhonny entro por una de las puertas de incendios, estaba mal herido, su cara cortada, con dos puñaladas en el pecho y una en su brazo derecho…**

**-¡Jhonny! Cariño… ¡que alguien me ayude!- dijo Fluttershy mientras se ponía al lado de su nuevo novio viendo como estaba de maltratado…**

**-Jhonny ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Rainbow poniendose al lado de Fluttershy la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo…**

**-Ryan… los child of night… capturaron a Darkus… ****Icy desapareció y pinturita… los ayudo…- dijo Jhonny antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre…**

**-JHONNY DESPIERTA, NO ME DEJES… NO ASÍ- dijo Fluttershy que se ahogaba en sus lágrimas…**

**-Creo que mejor buscamos a Ryan y a pinturita… nos deben unas cuantas explicaciones…- dijo Applejack mientras apretaba su puño…**

**-Te acompaño…- dijo Rainbow poniendose al lado de su novia…**

**-Yo… Icy… no…- **

**Twilight se desmayó y solo despertó a los tres días en un hospital, le informaron que había tenido un colapso nervioso, Applejack y Rainbow... le informaron que Icy y Darkus habían desaparecido… no había pista de ellos"**

-Cariño… espera… ¡Jhonny!- grito Fluttershy un tanto exaltada…

-QUE PUTAS QUIERES... ACASO NO VES QUE COMVIVIMOS CON EL ENEMIGO- dijo iracundo Jhonny… pero al ver como Fluttershy empezaba a llorar desconsolada…

-Cariño… yo…-

Jhonny se acercó a Fluttershy para abrazarla y consolarla por lo que había hecho…

-Lo lamento amor… pero tengo miedo, esos dos son mis mejores amigos y no puedo creer que una de nuestras amigas sea judas en persona si no que en vez de dinero nos vendió por una persona…- dijo Jhonny mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Fluttershy.

-Amor… los encontraremos… te lo juro- dijo Fluttershy con lágrimas en el rostro pero una sonrisa le devolvía una belleza inmensa…

-Dame un beso amor…-

Los dos se besaron mientras el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor, sus lenguas solo danzaban en un compás algo gracioso y tierno para ellos.

La tarde transcurrió sin grandes acontecimientos, al terminar el almuerzo, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight se encontraban en el comedor hasta que Crush llego para hacer una interrupción…

-Chicas… lamento ser inoportuna pero la directora Cadence nos necesita en su despacho…-

-Okay… vamos para allá- dijo Twilight parándose de la mesa seguida por Fluttershy y por ultimo Rarity.

Ya las cuatro en el despacho de la directora vieron que esta estaba discutiendo con uno de los maestros… era nada más y nada menos que el instructor de artes de defensa personal el señor Shining Armor…

-Sabes… yo te deje hacer la lista de la boda pero ni pienses que me voy a quedar callado… esto no se queda así Cadence- dijo Shining mientras salía de la oficina y quedando un poco shockeado por ver a su hermana en la puerta…

-Jejeje hola hermanita… creo que nos cogiste a mí y a Cadence en un mal momento…- dijo Shining con una sonrisa incomoda…

-Pues… si quieres venimos otro rato…- dijo Twilight dándose media vuelta

-NO… lo que te tiene que decir Cadence es importante…-

-Okay…-

Shining salió rápidamente de la escena dejando a las cuatro jóvenes en escena, Twilight fue la primera en entrar, seguidas por Fluttershy, Rarity y finalmente Crush…

-Hola Twilight…- dijo amablemente la decana Cadence.

Cadence era un mujer que no superaba los 30 años, joven, activa, divertida pero seria y directa a la hora de tomar decisiones… de una compostura esbelta y precisa, su pelo era de varios colores mientras que su cara era hermosa y blanca… pero era un blanco puro, era hermosa…

-Hola decana ¿nos necesitaba?- pregunto Twilight

-Si… verán no me demorare… Crush, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy… necesito un favor de parte de ustedes…- dijo Cadence muy seria…

-Si claro… ¿cuál es?- pregunto Crush un poco atontada y distraída.

-Verán la EEAE de este año se realizara en la academia de tres notas y necesito que la señorita Rarity, la señorita Fluttershy y la señorita Sparkle participen este año…-

Las cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertas, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo... por otra parte Vinyl estaba confundida… era algo extraño que la llamaran a ella para algo que no le incumbía.

-Hhhhhmmm… señorita Cadence… específicamente ¿para qué me necesita a mí?- pregunto Vinyl un tanto atontada…

-Veras Vinyl… tui ya has ido al EEAE que se celebró en la UNE así que esta vez te pido que las acompañes, claro está que tendrás las mismas ventajas, las cuatro pueden llevar un acompañante y es de su elección-

Las cuatro se quedaron pensativas, no podían creer lo que las estuvieran llamando a ellas, era algo de otro mundo…

Hubo un silencio inmenso pero solo el inmenso fuego de Twilight lo pudo romper…

-Decana Cadence cuente conmigo- dijo Twilight decidida

-Y conmigo…- le siguió Rarity…

-Creo que puedo hacerlo… creo…- dijo Fluttershy un tanto asustada por la responsabilidad.

-Pues… creo que es una buena idea… LO HARE- dijo totalmente segura de sí misma Crush…

-Así me gusta… chicas cuento con ustedes… ya se pueden retirar…- dijo Cadence…

Las cuatro salieron de aquella oficina y también del edificio de la rectoría, el aire era nuevo y el sol les daba en la cara… era un muy buen día…

-Preparadas para la mejor experiencia de sus vidas…- dijo Crush dando un pequeño salto…

-Puedes apostarlo…- dijo Rarity…

-YAY…- dijo débilmente Fluttershy…

-Ojala el día llegue pronto…- dijo Twilight con una mirada llena de emoción…

-ENTONCES… vamos a celebrar-

-SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIII- las cuatro gritaron a coro…

El día era joven y ellas son jóvenes, el viento decidirá donde quiere que paren pero eso es otro tema… solo irán a divertirse y a esperar aquel dichoso día de marchar…

_**MUY BIEN BRONIES Y PEGASISTERS, VARIOS PUNTOS:**_

_**AGRADEZCO A VINYLCRUSH, JHONNYELRED Y A KURONEKO9 POR PRESTARME SUS OC, NO HACE FALTA MENCIONAR A FUKUSO PUES USTEDES YA LO SABEN.**_

_**ABRI UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK YA QUE LAS CONVERSACIONES, PREGUNTAS Y ESAS COSAS SON MUY MOLESTAS POR LA MENSAJERIA DE FF, LA ENCONTRARAN EN LA DESCRIPCION DE MI PERFIL.**_

_**PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE INSISTEN EN EL FIC DE "SOLO UNA NOCHE"… GANARON… HARE UNA MINI SERIE DE 5 CAPITULOS DESPUÉS DEL 1 YA QUE A SIDO UNA MUNDIAL DE PERSONA QUE LO HAN PEDIDO… ESPERO QUE AUNQUE SEA DEJEN UN REVIEW EN EL FIC.**_

_**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA EDICION DE "TRES NOTAS"**_

_**SALUDOS**_

_**GATO (NO SOY GATO PAINT **____** ) :3**_


	14. CREO QUE ME ENAMORE

_**Tres notas **_

_**Capítulo 14**_

"_**creo… que me enamore"**_

"**Que él nunca se va para siempre, **

**que el amor camina libre como el alma de la gente,**

**que no entiende de añoranzas ni lamentos,**

**que solo vuelve cuando siente que llego el momento…"**

_Nach Scratch – amor_

Ya han pasado más de tres días de lo acontecido en la noche de micrófono abierto, Darkus no se ha quedado a dormir ni una sola noche después de lo ocurrido, Tavi y Vinyl han estado deprimidas estos últimos días sin contar que en menos de cuatro semanas tendrán que entregar el soundtrack de la película de Clint Eastwood, a veces Vinyl se levantaba a media noche y veía que Tavi lloraba de una forma tal que ella tenía ganas de volver a abrazar a la chelista… de Darkus no se tenían noticias desde aquella noche ni siquiera Icy tenía información del paradero del peli negro…

Eran las 9 de la mañana de un día miércoles como siempre Tavi era la que se levantaba y el sonido de la ducha era el que despertaba a Vinyl… las dos se deseaban los buenos días y Tavi se dirige hacia la facultad de instrumentos de sonido, Vinyl toma un baño se viste y va hacia el casi terminado edificio de la facultad de "música alternativa electrónica" o lo que ella llama el "party build".

-Muy buenos días Tavi…- dice una recién levantada Vinyl con sus cabellos alborotados, ojos llorosos y un poco adormilada…

-Buenos días Vin… hoy me demorare, creo que la profesora Lyra quiere que le ayude con unos estudiantes…- dijo Tavi con el tono depresivo y triste que la había estado caracterizando estos días…

-Aaahh… okay, si algo te mando un mensaje...- dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa que era un poco melancólica…

-Okay…-

La pelinegra salió de la habitación dejando todo en una calma inmensa… una paz que no era bienvenida, Vinyl se quedó quieta unos segundos, soltó un leve quejido y se dirigió al baño…

Vinyl empezó quitándose la enorme camisa que usaba para dormir… ella dormía sin sostén y con unos cacheteros… eso era lo único que cubría a la peli azul todas su noche aunque alguna vez ella dijo que hacia tanto calor que durmió desnuda así que para ella dormir ligera de ropa era algo normal… Vinyl fue bajando hasta el resorte de la prenda inferior y poco a poco la fue bajando…

Ella aunque había estado borracha la mayoría del tiempo en aquella noche puede recordar algo con mucha claridad, Darkus y Tavi besándose y compartiendo intimas caricias, esa imagen siempre llegaba a su mente… en aquel instante había soltado varias lagrimas pero no de tristeza si no de ira… ¿Por qué ella se había sentido molesta por eso?... ósea Darkus era un muy buen amigo todo pero… la cabeza de Vinyl decía que la causa de su ira en ese momento no era Darkus… ella solo negaba con la cabeza, solo se sentía confundida era extraño para ella ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Vinyl se metió a la ducha y con furia abrió el grifo del agua pero no tomo en cuenta algo antes…

-MIERDA ¡ESTA FRIA!-….

La chelista se dirigía con la hacia la facultad pero sus pies solo se movían por inercia su mente estaba en otro lugar… los sucesos de esa noche bombardeaban el consiente de Tavi… Darkus, Red, Blue y… Vinyl ¿Por qué Vinyl estaba llorando?... acaso estaba celosa de lo que había pasado entre Darkus y ella o acaso… era otra razón, la chelista estaba confundida e intentaba organizar el remolino de ideas que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Dios… que hice para que me pasara esto…- dijo para sí misma Tavi.

Dentro de poco Tavi se encontraba en la facultad y en ella se encontraban la profesora Lyra y algunos alumnos entre ellos Red…

-Muy bien chicos… siéntense…- dijo Lyra la cual estaba sentada en una silla que junto a otras formaba un circulo y en el centro una especie de colchoneta…

-Buenos días estudiantes… como muchos ya sabrán los he llamado aquí esta mañana por una razón, necesitan mejorar su desempeño y para eso le he pedido a dos de mis mejores estudiantes que me ayuden… a mi derecha la señorita Octavia Smith y a mi izquierda la señorita Sara…-

-Solo díganme Red Fulmination…-

-Okay… ya entendido esto empezaremos con el ejercicio…-

Todos los ahí reunidos incluso Red y Tavi se preguntaban en qué consistía el ejercicio…

-Muy bien… alguien como voluntario…- pregunto Lyra…

Una joven levanto su mano, su cabello era largo y de color dorado, alta y un poco tímida…

-Muy bien… por favor, hazte en el medio…- dijo Lyra de una forma muy tranquila… la chica se negó al principio pero la actitud maternal de Lyra le dio fuerzas para poder salir al frente…

-Muy bien chiquita... dinos tu nombre-

-Su… mi nombre es Su…- dijo la chica con una voz casi inaudible…

-Muy bien Su… preparada…-

-Creo que voy a vomitar…-

-Tranquila, solo es un momento-

Lyra se paró de su silla y se dirigió hacia la estudiante, esta se quedó un poco confundida pero al tiempo logro entender cómo era la actividad…

Lyra estaba abrazando a Su, la apretaba contra su generoso pecho… ella por su parte no sabía que hacer solo se quedó inerte hasta que llego un punto en el cual ella respondió el abrazo de la profesora rodeando su cintura y así poder sentir totalmente el calor corporal de su profesora… Lyra miro a su estudiante y esta le devolvió la mirada con lágrimas pequeñas en los ojos…

-¿Mejor?-

-Si…- respondía Su con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Lyra y Su se separaron, Su volvió a tomar asiento mientras que Lyra explicaba a los estudiantes el motivo del acto…

-Muchos aquí están frustrados, tristes, enojados o simplemente confundidos… se ha demostrado que recibir un abrazo inesperadamente ayuda a liberar esta emociones negativas… quiero que todos paseen aquí al frente con los ojos cerrados y se dejen abrazar por alguien… OJO no puede ser un amigo… tiene que ser o un desconocido o un conocido con el cual no hablen mucho…- dijo Lyra tomando asiento.

-Profesora… esto es obligatorio…- pregunto un chico con ojos rojos iguales a los de Vinyl con la sutil diferencia que él tenía el cabello de un color gris oscuro…

-Claro que es obligatorio… es más… el que no lo haga recibirá una penitencia… hará un ensayo de diez mil palabras sobre la historia de la guitarra acústica- dijo Lyra haciendo énfasis en el número.

Ya sin alternativa uno a uno fueron parándose… algunos al pararse y cerrar los ojos no sabían que habían sido esperados por tres o cuatro personas y otros… digamos que los abrazo Lyra que para ser sinceros cualquiera hay presente tanto hombres como mujeres darían lo que fuera por un abrazo de Lyra…

Ya habían pasado la mayoría y solo quedaban dos personas… Red y Tavi.

Tavi fue la primera en ponerse de pie, se dirigió al centro y cerró los ojos, la mayoría de los caballeros hay presentes le habían echado el ojo a la pelinegra pero cuando cualquiera de ellos se disponía a levantarse ya Red estaba aferrada a la espalda de Tavi…

Tavi sintió el tacto tan cálido de alguien aferrándose a su espalda, sus brazos rodeando su pecho y su estómago, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, sus senos siendo aprisionados en su espalda… esperen un momento ¿senos? Tavi abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse a una muy deprimida Red, sin saber que hacer Tavi simplemente la empujo mandándola directamente al suelo.

-¡ERES UNA PERRA! Ni siquiera tienes vergüenza… ¡ACASO TU Y TU AMIGA NO ME HAN LASTIMADO LO SUFICIENTE!- dijo Tavi con un grito sofocado por el llanto.

Red se quedó callada por todo hasta que llego un punto en que rompió en llanto, los ahí presentes incluyendo a la profesora estaban sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, no sabían que había pasado ¿acaso había sido una broma de mal gusto? Solo fue un momento…

-Octavia… acompáñame, el resto se puede ir… y a ti…- Lyra miro a Red de una forma divertida, una especie de risa y mirada acusatoria.

-Si…- dijo Red secándose las lágrimas de los ojos…

-Te veo luego…-

Lyra y Tavi salieron de aquel auditorio y se dirigieron a la cafetería de aquella vez cuando Lyra y Darkus se habían conocido…

Las dos se sentaron en una mesa cualquiera ya que solo eran dos personas que querían iniciar una conversación o bueno… al menos una.

-Muy Tavi… ¿Qué pasó hace rato?-

Tavi no quería abrir ese capítulo en su vida, fue una noche amarga y trágica en su vida…

-No quiero hablar sobre eso…- dijo sonando un poco evasiva hacia el tema…

-Cariño… todos tenemos problemas y eso es normal, lo que no es normal es no querer expresarlos- dijo Lyra acariciando la cabeza de su alumna.

Tavi aún se mostraba muy distante hacia la conversación y eso no ayudaba, Lyra empezó a pensar cómo podría solucionar este problema, de repente una chispa se prendió en su mente.

-Okey… si no quieres hablar de eso me parece bien, pero… creo que por tu salud mental debería separarte de Darkus y de Vinyl… solo por seguridad…-

La expresión de la cara de Tavi había cambiado totalmente, toda su atención se centró en la profesora y ella complacida solo pudo disimular una sonrisa por lo que había logrado…

-Me contaras…-

Tavi dejó escapar un suspiro de pésame, ella no quería hablar sobre ese tema pero técnicamente la estaban "obligando" y eso no le gustaba a nadie…

-Profesora Lyra…-

-Dime solo Lyra…-

-Okay…Lyra, ¿no has pensado que harías si alguna mujer te quita a Bon Bon de un momento a otro?-

La cara de Lyra se tornó de un rojo intenso... ella no sabía que uno de sus estudiantes sabia sobre su amorío con Bon Bon…

-¿Co… co… como te diste cuenta?- dijo Lyra la cual se cubría la boca para no mostrar sus mejillas rojas como las manzanas.

-Darkus y yo los vimos besándose en las residencias hace unos días… y creo que hasta se fue a mejores jejeje- dijo Tavi con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Lyra estaba a punto de explotar, era increíble… en un intento de recomponer su compostura se quedó seria miro al frente y mantuvo la mirada a Tavi… pero esto no duro mucho antes de que se volviera a avergonzar porque alguien había descubierto el secreto que mantenía con Bon Bon…

-¿Y bien? No me has respondido Lyra…-

Lyra cambio su actitud y empezó a meditar esa situación, si llegara a pasar…

-Pues… creo que me dolería mucho pero dejaría ir a Bon Bon… ella es libre y yo no la puedo atar a mí… además no todo estaría perdido, siempre hay alguien que te ayuda a pegar los pedazos de tu corazón roto…-

"Siempre abra alguien", la cabeza de la pelinegra inmediatamente proyecto una imagen de Vinyl, su hermoso pelo, sus bellos labios… sus perfectos ojos… Tavi sin querer ya que su subconsciente actuó más rápido que ella hizo una pregunta un tanto extraña para ella…

-Lyra… ¿Qué se siente amar a una mujer?- dijo Tavi con una voz apagada, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la profesora pero a los pocos minutos Lyra esbozo una sonrisa de su rostro y su mirada tranquila y serena daban paz a la mente de Tavi…

-Tavi… yo no amo a una mujer, yo amo a un ser humano que sin importar su sexo, apariencia e incluso su forma de actuar, a esa persona la he llegado a comprender e incluso he llegado a querer ser ella… por eso yo la amo-

Tavi se quedó tan impactada por su respuesta… jamás esperaba ese tipo de respuesta pero poco a poco ella fue comprehendiendo e incluso se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la Dj aquella noche la cual lloraron juntas…

Lo siguiente fueron temas de conversaciones triviales, cosas sin importancia o relevancia… a lo poco de no menos de una media hora Tavi y Lyra se estaban despidiendo para ir hacia diferentes destinos… la conversación le había subido el ánimo a Tavi y estaba recargada con una buena vibra…

Tavi se dirigía hacia su habitación por lo tanto tuvo que pasar por el comedor, hay un grupo de unos cinco o seis muchachos estaban reunidos charlando, su pinta no pintaba nada bien… por encima se veía que eran gente de mala calaña… Tavi intento pasar inadvertida pero uno de los jóvenes se percató de su presencia…

-Huy… mami, usted con esas curvas y yo sin frenos…- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios.

Las risas extravagantes se hicieron notar en el ambiente, Tavi solo intento ignorarlos pero ellos insistían en su cometido.

El chico de cabellos rubios rápidamente le cortó el paso a Tavi mientras sus amigos le hacían barra para que fuera por su presa…

-Hey chiquita… ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Acaso tienes novio, porque si es así dime a quien le tengo que decir que perdió a su novia-

Tavi lo miro con enojo y paso por su lado pero el chico rápidamente la tomo fuertemente de la mano y la azoto contra una pared…

-¡SUELTAME!- dijo autoritariamente Tavi, ella levanto su mano para golpear en el rostro a aquel joven pero este la sostuvo con la otra mano… Tavi estaba desesperada, empezaba a enojarse y solo quería ver a aquel chico tirado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor como un cerdo cuando lo llevan al matadero en ese momento a Tavi se le prendió un bombillo en la cabeza.

El chico poco a poco se iba acercando lentamente y Tavi solo estaba esperando el momento preciso para hacer su jugada lo único que tenía que esperar era el momento preciso… cuando el chico estaba lo suficientemente cerca Tavi le conecto una patada a su entrepierna… por obvias razones 3l chico retrocedió varios centímetros cegado por el dolor.

Tavi intentó huir pero los amigos de aquel chico se lo impidieron, rodearon a Tavi totalmente mientras que su jefe volvía a recuperarse del golpe.

-Mal… dita… perra- dijo con dificultad el chico de cabellos rubios mientras intentaba recuperar el aire…

Al poco tiempo el chico se había recuperado totalmente del golpe aun respiraba pesadamente pero el ya no sentía el dolor que sentía anteriormente.

El chico se acercó de nuevo a Tavi pero esta vez la agarro bruscamente de las muñecas y tomo precauciones para que la escena anterior…

Tavi se movió, intento soltarse e intento pelear pero todo fue en vano, Tavi estaba a la merced de aquel chico, poco a poco ella y el acercaban sus bocas… Tavi intentaba moverse pero algo se lo impedía, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el rubor de su rostro y cuando ya podía sentir el aliento de aquel chico…

-¡ALTO!-

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía el grito pero lo único que lograron ver fue un rayo azul atravesando aquel círculo…

-¿Pero qué carajos fue eso?-

Uno de los chicos que estaba hay pudo notar que era una chica de pelo azul eléctrico y esta se estaba dirigiéndose hacia su jefe…

-¡HEY CUIDADO!- dijo aquel muchacho…

El chico de cabello rubio se dio la vuelta para ver de qué peligro le estaba advirtiendo pero al girar su rostro fue recibido por un puño que fue tan poderoso y rápido que lo tumbo al suelo.

Tavi miro para ver quién era su salvador o salvadora y era nada más ni nada menos que Vinyl que había estado corriendo directo al peligro al ver a su amiga en apuros.

-¡Son unos cerdos! Acaso no les avergüenza acorralar a una chica entre tantos hombres-

El chico de cabellos rubios se volvió a levantar pero esta vez estaba iracundo… dos veces, DOS VECES habían evitado ese beso…

-No más juegos… ¡Muchachos, agárrenlas!-

Dos jóvenes se por detrás y agarraron a Vinyl y a Tavi… Vinyl obviamente se opuso y le dio un cabezazo al carcelero que la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos, este al recibir el impacto del golpe en su nariz retrocedió un poco pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que Vinyl se escapara…

-Me voy a divertir con esto…-

El chico de cabellos rubios se acercó a Vinyl primero… ella estaba furiosa, lanzaba patadas al aire pero el chico sostuvo sus piernas dejando así en una posición medio canoa… el chico poco a poco empezó a estirar su brazo hacia el seno derecho de la peli azul, Vinyl al ver las intenciones de aquel chico empezó a luchar aun con más ganas pero no sirvió de nada ya que el chico era demasiado fuerte para ella…

Poco a poco la mano del chico llegaba a su objetivo, Tavi solo se quedaba anonadada e impotente al ver como ella estaba presenciando el intento de violación hacia su amiga… la mano había alcanzado el objetivo fijado y pronto el empezó a tocar bruscamente el seno de Vinyl…

Vinyl dejo escapar un gemido con un grito ahogado pero su carcelero le cubrió la boca con la mano, ella empezaba a lagrimear, necesitaba ayuda…

La pandilla de ellos empezaba a disfrutar esto, poco a poco el disfrutaba eso… pero había olvidado algo… que estaba en el camino hacia la habitación de Darkus y de Icy…

El chico de cabellos rubios estaba enfrascado en esa tarea sin notar una tercera presencia, los que estaban encargados de cuidar la puerta divisaron a un pelinegro pero tenía algo en el pelo, como unos rayos azules… pronto aquel joven arremetió contra los dos, ellos creyendo que como eran más ganarían fácil se relajaron pero el peli azul dio el primer golpe en uno de los rostros con un puño certero a su mejilla, el otro no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y recibió una patada en el rostro…

El chico corrió hacia la escena principal golpeando en la cabeza a los dos carceleros que aprisionaban a Vinyl y a Tavi… otros dos chicos intentaron atacar al desconocido pero este fue rápido, el primero lanzo un puño directo y frontal descuidando sus costillas esta ventaja la tomo el dando le dos golpes seguidos en las costillas y una patada en la rodilla para que estuviera en el suelo un rato, el otro ataco por la espalda a el peleador con una silla pero este se agacho y le dio una patada a ras de suelo dejándolo caer de cabeza y encima de él la silla, solo faltaba alguien el peli mono...

Tavi y Vinyl estaban confundidas ¿Quién era el rescatador? Vinyl miro hacia arriba ya que había caído bruscamente por que los dos chicos la habían soltado, uno por el golpe otro por el miedo, al mirar hacia arriba pudo notar quien era el rescatador de ambas…

-¡Icy!-

Icy estaba parado enfrente del rubio y este estaba dispuesto a pelear, Icy no tomaba una posición de pelea, solo estaba hay parado esperando…

-¿Te hicieron algo Vinyl?- pregunto Icy con un tono grave…

-Si… me toco los senos…- dijo Vinyl mientras que se paraba para poder golpear a aquel tipo…

-Y a ti Tavi… ¿te hicieron algo?-

-SI… intento besarme a la fuerza y me maltrato las muñecas- dijo Tavi levantándose también del suelo…

Icy le hecho una mirada terrorífica a aquel tipo, el cual le hizo sentir un escalofrió pero él seguía en pie esperando batalla…

El chico rubio no aguanto mas la tensión y ataco a Icy frontalmente, el solo se hizo a un lado y le hizo zancadilla con la cual el callo estruendosamente, el tipo se sentía humillado de su bolsillo saco su navaja algo que a Icy le hizo gracia fue la posición de como empuñaba el arma…

-Jajaja… crees que esa navaja y esa posición de combate me van a detener… esto si es una navaja-

Icy rápidamente desenvaino una navaja negra de barbero y tomo una posición de combate defensiva, él no quería herir a aquel chico… solo le metería el susto de su vida.

El chico dio el primer movimiento dando una puñalada lateral en forma ascendente, Icy rápidamente tomo la muñeca del chico la torció y este por el dolor soltó la navaja, con su otra mano en la cual tenía la navaja se la puso en el cuello haciendo un ademan de que al más mínimo movimiento le pasaba la navaja por todo el cuello.

-Muy bien chico… molestaste a mis amigas y sobre todo a mis mejore amigas así que te voy a dar una oportunidad porque soy muy bondadoso, quiero que le digas a tus chicos que se levanten y que corran lo más lejos posible por que donde llegue a alcanzarlo no querrán haber estado en mi presencia…- Icy dijo esto con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro…

Icy soltó al chico el cual rápidamente empezó a levantar a los heridos y a los que simplemente estaban dolidos, mientras Icy contaba de uno en uno hasta diez y cuando ya iba por cinco aquella pandilla se había perdido se su vista…

-Jajajaja… es increíble lo que el miedo le hace a una persona…-

-Icy… gracias…- dijo Tavi ella se acercó y le planto un beso en la mejilla algo que hizo que Icy se sonrojara…

-Muchas gracias Icy- Vinyl hizo lo mismo pero esto hizo que Icy se pusiera aún más rojo.

-Okay chicas es mi deber… proteger a mis amigos…- dijo Icy mientras sonreía…

-¿Ustedes se dirigen hacia el cuarto?-

-Si…-

-Okay… nos veremos más rato cuídense…- dijo Icy mientras intentaba correr pero Tavi lo detuvo…

-Alguna noticia de Darkus-

-Ninguna hasta el momento…-

-Y ¿hacia dónde te diriges?- pregunto Vinyl…

-Quede con unos muchachos para ver unas audiciones para una banda… y creo que voy tarde…-

-Okay… peleas bien…-

-Ojala vieras a Darkus…- murmullo Icy…

-¿Qué?- dijo Tavi que había alcanzado a oír el murmullo de una manera muy baja…

-Nada…-

-Okay… nos vemos…-

Icy en pocos segundos se perdió de la vista de ellas, las dos se quedaron hay viendo como el tiempo pasaba y como todo se iba recuperando…

-Hey… ¿Quieres acompañarme al lago?- pregunto Vinyl

-Si claro por qué no…-dijo Tavi…

Las dos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron hacia el lago que había a las afueras de este, era un lago chico que al lado tenía un árbol enorme que cubría con su sombra la mitad del lago y al otro lado había una pequeña colina en la cual la gente suele tomar el viento por las tardes…

Vinyl se sentó dándole la espalda al tronco del árbol para que este funcionara de soporte para su espalda… Tavi por otra parte estaba parada a la orilla del lago mirando el horizonte y todo el esplendor del sol…

-Vinyl…-

-Dime-

-¿Crees que Darkus me odia?-

-No lo creo… creo que él esta avergonzado por lo que paso esa noche y por eso no ha vuelto a ir a la habitación-

-Pero… yo lo golpee-

-Si… pero fue un impulso, estabas enojada y el solo se quiso disculpar en mal momento-

Vinyl vio cómo su amiga estaba deprimida y se estaba culpando por todo lo ocurrido esa noche, de pronto ella se paró y se dirigió hacia donde Tavi esta vio a sus espaldas a Vinyl, ella creía que le iba a dar un abrazo o algo por el estilo pero no… en vez Vinyl empujo a Tavi para que esta callera al lago…

-Eeeehhh, ¡QUE TE PASA!- dijo Tavi mientras nadaba pero al ver la reacción de Vinyl esta solo le dio una cosa deseos de venganza…

-Jajaja… Tavi mírate, estas empapada, jajaja…-

Vinyl seguía riendo pero no pudo notar que Tavi se estaba acercando y sigilosamente le agarro el pie pero gracias a que Tavi estaba mojada Vinyl pudo sentir cuando agarro su pie…

-¿Pero que dem…?- Vinyl no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Tavi la empujo fuertemente hacia el lago, ella también estaba empapada…

-Ahora ¿Quién esta mojada?- pregunto Tavi…

Las dos se quedaron calladas un momento para después estallar de la risa… no sabían el por qué pero se estaban riendo, como dos amigas…

-Vamos… salgamos antes de que nos pillen-

Las dos chicas empezaron a nadar hacia la otra orilla del lago, al salir ellas aún seguían riendo, la primera en salir fue Vinyl la cual se paró al borde de la colina mientras se exprimía el agua que quedo en su blusa seguida de ella salió Tavi que salió muy rápidamente lo cual no se dio cuenta que había hecho perder el equilibrio a Vinyl esta que estaba a punto de caer agarro el brazo de Tavi y juntas fueron rodando colina.

Al terminar de rodar las dos se encontraban cara a cara, Vinyl estaba en el suelo totalmente estirada, su pierna derecha estaba un poco doblada y sostenía el cuello de Vinyl, por otra parte Tavi estaba encima de Vinyl y la sostenía de la cintura… las dos podían sentir el cálido aliento de cada una era cálido y reconfortante, las dos se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que Vinyl giro su cabeza hacia la derecha…

-Tavi… podrías dejar de agarrar mi cintura…- dijo Vinyl con la cara totalmente roja.

Tavi al volver a la realidad vio en la posición en la que estaba, rápidamente se paró y se quedó quieta, paralizada de la vergüenza…

Vinyl solo sonrió y se paró del lugar en el cual y empezó a caminar, Tavi se quedó en el lugar donde estaba, sonrió y puso sus manos en el pecho pensando en los buenos momentos que había pasado con su amiga, Vinyl hizo lo mismo pero ella cerro sus ojos…

-Eeehh, Tavi… ¿Vienes?-

-Claro-

Las dos se perdieron en el atardecer empezando a descubrir nuevas sensaciones y a sentir nuevos sentimientos.

_**BUENO, HASTA HAY POR EL DÍA DE HOY, LES AGRADEZCO EL APOYO A TODOS, GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE LEEN YA QUE POR ELLOS PRINCIPALMENTE HAGO ESTO.**_

_**ME DESPIDO Y LOS VERE EN OTRA EDCICION.**_

_**SALUDOS GATO**_


	15. RECUERDOS EN UNA TORMENTA OSCURA

TRES NOTAS

CAPITULO 15

"RECUERDOS EN UNA TORMENTA OSCURA"

"**Hay un momento en la vida**

**en el cual agachas tu cabeza**

**y dices -lo siento-"**

_Ben bruce -Vocalista de Asking Alexandria-_

Era un día soleado, los pájaros revoloteaban en los árboles y su hermoso canto ambientaba el espacio de la mañana, el sol regalaba unos cálidos y reconfortantes rayos de luz, el ambiente era de paz y hermandad no había nada que pudiera arruinar aquel espacio, excepto…

-¿Acaso eres idiota?-

-¡Hey! Trata con más respeto a tus mayores-

-A mí no me vengas con eso… ¡eres mayor por un día!-

-Pues te jodes…-

-¡VINYL!-

-Ya lo dije… ese pastelito me lo encontré en el suelo y por eso me lo comí-

-¡Por eso mismo! ¿Te gustaría que yo encontrara algo tuyo en el suelo y por eso lo tomara y me lo comiera?-

-Pues simple… eso jamás pasara por el simple hecho de que yo no dejo mis cosas en el suelo-

-¡VINYL!-

…

Habían pasado dos días desde el "curioso" choque de emociones por parte de Vinyl y Tavi, de Darkus no se tenía noticia y eso preocupaba a sus amigos aunque sin el en aquel ambiente la relación de las dos chicas mejoro de manera inconmensurable, por lo tanto había pros y contras en todo sin contar que solo les quedaba una semana para entregar el soundtrack para Clint eastwood y eso preocupaba a las dos chicas porque si no entregaban eso a tiempo sus cabezas colgarían de un hilo.

-Vin…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

La dj pudo notar cierto aire de preocupación en la chelista, su mirada emanaba un aire de tristeza, no se sabía el por qué ella estaba en esa condición pero Vinyl se suponía el por qué…

-Es Darkus… ¿verdad?- dijo Vinyl con desanimo…

-Sí… estoy preocupada por él, lleva varios días sin aparecer y eso es algo de cuidada, sé que lo trate mal y que de pronto Blue le pidió sexo a cambio de no decirle nada a nadie pero…-

Vinyl estaba confundida, ¿Por qué estaba triste si Darkus también era su amigo? Eso es algo sin sentido pero… hay algo, algo que la quema por dentro y es como una especie de fuego que poco a poco pasa por su estómago, su pecho y su garganta mientras la quema por completo ¿acaso Tavi necesita a Darkus para no sentirse sola? ¿Acaso ella no la tiene en cuenta? Poco a poco Vinyl va decayendo en un estado de depresión muy fuerte dentro de sí misma pero… algo la saca de sus pensamientos, un suave toque en su rostro.

-Vin… ¿estás bien?- dice Tavi la cual está tocando el rostro Vinyl… la dj cierra sus ojos por un momento para disfrutar de ese suave toque que le ofrece su amiga.

-Tavi… lo encontraremos…- dice Vinyl decidida.

-Okay Vin…-

Las dos se dan un abrazo, Vinyl no la quiere soltar, solo quiere estar así para siempre… después de un rato las dos se dirigen a la cafetería a comer su almuerzo mientras piensan como encontrar al pelinegro… una tarea que no va a ser fácil…

Al llegar a su destino vieron que la cafetería estaba más llena que cuando llegaron, ya no había tan pocos estudiantes aunque eso se entiende ya que solo faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que iniciaran las clases en si…

-Hola chicas…-

Las dos miraron para ver si se estaban refiriendo a ellas y efectivamente a lo lejos vieron como Icy se acercaba con un plato de pasta hacia ellas…

-Hola Icy…- dice Tavi mientras sonríe alegremente…

Icy solo le sonríe de vuelta, al ver a Vinyl él puede notar un cierto aire de tristeza en el aura de ella…

-Hey Vin… ¿estás bien?- pregunta el peli azul a la dj.

Las palabras de Icy hacen que Vinyl pueda volver a la realidad, su mente está en un mar de dudas… ya no sabe que pensar, que decir o solamente que hablar…

-Aaahh… hola Icy… ¿me estabas hablando?- pregunto un poco distraída Vinyl.

-Eeeehhmmmm… si, te pregunte si estás bien…-

-Si… solo estoy un poco cansada y eso es todo…- dijo Vinyl sin entusiasmo alguno.

Icy dudo sobre el estado de su amiga pero la insistencia de Vinyl lo obligo a ceder en su acometida por saber que le pasaba…

-Chicas… si quieren ustedes buscan una mesa mientras yo voy a comprar los almuerzos ¿les parece?-

Las dos asintieron y fueron en busca de una mesa limpia y libre, al poco rato encontraron una mesa en condiciones óptimas para ser usada, se sentaron y solo esperaron a que Icy apareciera con sus almuerzos.

-Vin… es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos que preguntarle a Icy si sabe dónde está Darkus…-

-Si…- respondió Vinyl de una manera fría…

Tavi empezó a ver el poco entusiasmo de su amiga por encontrar a su amigo pero… no sabía cómo abordar el tema si quiera así que solo se limitó a callar y esperar…

Al poco rato, Icy llegaba con dos platos, uno con un gran trozo de carne, bien jugoso acompañado de papas a la francesa y el otro con una ensalada cesar con trozos de pollo, jamón, tomate, lechuga entre otros vegetales.

Los tres tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer su almuerzo rodeados de un bullicio extremo y de un incómodo silencio. Poco a poco el ambiente se hacía más tenso, el ruido fatigaba los oídos, el aire le pesaba a los pulmones y los colores molestaban a los ojos.

Los tres estaban tan callados como lapidas pero Tavi fue la única que no pudo soportar tal situación…

-Icy…-

-Ya sé que quieres… y no sé dónde está, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces- dijo secamente Icy mientras se mandaba una cucharada de pasta a la boca.

-Icy no me mientas… sé que sabes dónde estás y sabes que esto te incumbe, SOLO NOS QUEDA UNA SEMANA PARA ENTREGAR EL SOUNDTRACK- dijo Tavi ya un poco molesta por recibir siempre la misma respuesta.

Vinyl permanecía distante de aquella escena ya que no le importaba demasiado el soundtrack, le importaba más su corazón que la entrega de un trabajo extra oficial.

-Tavi… si me viniste a buscar para esto mejor me voy-

Icy se paró rápidamente de la mesa pero la reacción de Tavi fue instintiva por lo cual alcanzo a sostener la manga de la camisa de Icy…

-Lo extraño…- dijo Tavi con cierto aire de tristeza.

Esas dos palabras hicieron "crack" en el corazón de Vinyl, ella no sabía lo que sentía pero… al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de los rojos labios de Tavi fue como si alguien hubiera cogido un cuchillo, se lo hubiera clavado en el estómago y hubiera rasgado desde el estómago hasta su garganta, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear de una manera inconsciente y ella solo quería decir una cosa "Te amo Tavi" pero… no podía, su corazón ya había sido flechado por alguien más…

Vinyl se paró de la mesa, se secó las lágrimas que ya había notado Tavi momentos antes y solo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Gracias por la comida chicos…-

En ese momento salió corriendo despavorida, como si el mismo diablo la hubiera tomado de la mano y se la estuviera llevando a los mismísimos aposentos del tártaro…

-¡VINYL! ¡ESPERA!- dijo Tavi casi gritando pero fue en vano, al mirar en el plato vio dos cosas muy curiosas.

La primera es que había un corazón hecho con salsa de tomate en aquel plato de comido y la segunda, Vinyl casi no había tocado la comida y eso era algo muy extraño en ella.

Icy miro el plato, una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara y era una sonrisa más auto complaciente que una sonrisa alegre…

Tavi se quedó parada, su ensalada estaba a medio terminar y solo quería sacarle información a Icy pero termino que Vinyl salió huyendo por algún "motivo desconocido" para ella.

-Tavi… creo saber dónde está Darkus… pero tendremos que coger taxi…- dijo Icy terminando su plato de pasta mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta…

-De eso yo me encargo…- dijo Tavi decidida…

-Nos vemos en unos minutos en la entrada… por cierto, Vin no puede venir…- dijo Icy mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su plato de comida…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tavi…

-Hazme caso… dile que vas a salir a pasear o algo… además en tres los tres, ella es la más débil- dijo Icy de una manera fría y sin sentimientos…

Icy se retiró de la escena en un instante dejando meditativa a Tavi… ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Vinyl era la más débil? ¿Dónde cree que esta Darkus? Esto era un poco de lo que cruzaba la cabeza de Tavi… confundida, curiosa y un poco asustada se podría decir que estaba la chelista pero ya no había marcha atrás así que la única opción que le quedaba era mantener su posición firme y seguir adelante.

El tiempo paso y la hora acordada se cumplió, Icy se dirigía hacia la salida para encontrarse con Tavi e ir al lugar donde él creía que estaba el pelinegro.

Icy iba absorto en sus pensamientos por lo tanto cuando salió a la entrada de la universidad se demoró un momento para notar la presencia que lo esperaba…

-¡Hey Icy! ¡Por aquí!-

Icy empezó a buscar con la mirada quien lo llamaba, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y en ese momento pudo ver a Tavi recostada en una de las puertas de una limusina mientras que un hombre estaba al frente de la puerta que daba al lugar del conductor.

-Que tal Tavi…- dijo Icy con la serenidad que lo caracteriza…

Tavi hizo un gesto y subió al auto mientras que el hombre de edad también subía al auto, Icy solo la siguió.

Al entrar Icy pudo notar que el medio de transporte era espacioso, Tavi miro a Icy… él sabía que decía esa mirada.

-Buena tardes señorita Octavia, buenas tardes joven, mi nombre es David y soy el chofer y el tutor legal de la señorita Octavia. Un placer conocerlo…- dijo David mirando a Icy por el retrovisor…

-Un gusto… mi nombre es Icy black y soy amigo de Tavi- respondió Icy mirando a David por el retrovisor…

-Muy bien, basta de presentaciones…. Hacia donde Icy…- pregunto Tavi de una manera seria…

-Creo que conoces Neón córner… entonces vamos haya primero…- dijo Icy mientras que de uno de los bolsillo saca una cantimplora, la abre y un fuerte olor a alcohol inunda el ambiente de manera sofocante…

-Como ordene señor Icy…- dijo David y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia neón córner…

Al llegar Tavi pudo notar que no había mucha gente como la última vez que vino aunque la hora también era un factor influyente en eso…

-Llegamos…-

-Tavi sígueme…- dijo Icy mientras se bajaba del auto y al mismo tiempo le daba las gracias a David…

-No hay de que…-

Los dos jóvenes se bajaron, Piggy se encontraba en la entrada como siempre, Icy se acercó a él a hablar.

-Hola Piggy…- dijo Icy con una sonrisa en la cara…

-¿Te conozco?- respondió Piggy un poco consternado…

-Quizás ahora no me recuerdes, pero si se algo que te hará recordar… y es que sigo creyendo que en aquella tarde en casa de Light tu hiciste trampa y te comiste todas las alitas…- dijo Icy con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Piggy estaba mirando fijamente a Icy, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

-¿Aún sigue tomando sopa?- pregunto Piggy con una sonrisa jocosa

-Como siempre…- respondió Icy…

Piggy le dio un abrazo fraterna el cual Icy correspondió, unos pocos segundos los dos se encontraban riendo…

-Dime Icy ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Piggy con una sonrisa burlona…

Tavi se encontraba mirando la escena recostada desde la puerta del auto, había un pequeño tumulto de gente esperando que Piggy les diera paso pero había un problema, la mayoría eran menores de edad intentando entrar por el bar…

-Vengo por Light…- dijo Icy de una manera un tanto rara…

-Icy, déjame decirte que Neón no vuelve hasta dentro de dos semanas… ¿es urgente la situación?-

En la cara de Icy se dibujó una mueca de decepción, pero por eso uno siempre guarda un plan B…

-Piggy… tú has estado de turno todos estos días ¿verdad?-

-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Darkus… ¿estuvo aquí verdad?-

El ambiente cambio totalmente, Piggy se quedó callado un momento antes de decir algo, Icy rogaba porque su amigo dijera la verdad, se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Piggy y después volvió a hablar…

-Si… estuvo aquí hace unos dos días…-

La cara de Icy tenía dibujada una sonrisa de éxito, solo faltaba hacer otra pregunta y con esa podría ubicar totalmente a Darkus…

-Piggy… Darkus… ¿consumió drogas o alcohol?- dijo Icy volviendo a mirar a los ojos a Piggy, este solo con una mirada lastimera le respondió a Icy…

-El día que estuvo aquí, se esnifo 2 kg de cocaína totalmente solo, se veía que estaba deprimido, después de que se le pasara el efecto de la coca se llevó unas cuanta bolsas con marihuana y compro creo que una cajas de alcohol…- dijo Piggy con una mirada llena de melancolía y tristeza…

La cara de Icy expresaba miedo y terror, tenía que encontrar a Darkus rápido… cuando lo dejo Rainbow había sido un cuento totalmente diferente porque Pinkie estaba hay para apoyarlo y darle un soporte incondicional pero… esto era diferente, ya no había nadie que le brindara ese soporte por lo tanto estaba expuesto al alcohol y las drogas.

-Gracias Piggy… espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver para jugar una partida del FIFA, dale mis saludos a Neón…- dijo Icy mientras se dirigía al auto…

-¡Icy!-

Icy voltio a mirar a Piggy, el ambiente se tensó, Icy creyó que iba a recibir un regaño por parte de Piggy pero…

-Darkus dijo… dijo… dijo que iba a visitar a su madre…-

Icy se quedó quieto por unos cuantos segundos, después como movido por un relámpago se metió al auto sin que Tavi se diera cuenta, Tavi al ver la rapidez con la que Icy actuaba se alarmo…

-Icy… ¿Darkus está bien?-

Icy no respondió su pregunta, se dirigió hacia la conexión donde estaba la cabina del conductor y le susurro una dirección a David, Tavi también logro escuchar que tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a lo que David asintió ya que notaba el tono de preocupación en la voz de Icy…

Icy volvió a su lugar inicial, Tavi aprovecho y volvió a insistir con la pregunta…

-Icy ¿Darkus está bien?- volvió a preguntar la chelista.

Icy no volvió a responder, su cara expresaba un profundo terror, el volvió a sacar su cantimplora con alcohol pero esta vez en vez de beber un sorbo se bebió de golpe todo el alcohol lo cual dejo desconcertada a Tavi ya que el licor que estaba tomando Icy no era nada liviano…

-Icy… Icy… respóndeme por favor-

Icy miro a Tavi a los ojos, luego estiro sus brazos y presiono contra su pecho la cabeza de Tavi… de su cara caían lagrimas… Tavi se empezaba a preocupar…

-Tavi… lo más probable es que… vayamos… por un cadáver…-

Tavi se quedó congelada con lo que dijo Icy, los sollozos de Icy eran ahogados y cortos, todo estaba patas arriba ¿un cadáver? Dios… esto era demasiado, de razón Icy no quería que Vinyl viniera…

El viaje duro un tiempo relativamente corto pero como el tiempo es relativo para Icy y Tavi duro una eternidad… lo dijo un reconocido científico llamado Albert Einstein "pon la mano un minuto en una estufa caliente y te parecerá una hora, habla con la chica que te gusta una hora y te parecerá un minuto"

Después de unos minutos, los tres se encontraban en una parte alejada de la ciudad donde había muchas mansiones viejas y abandonadas, otras estaban destruidas por completo, Icy hizo parar a David en una de esas mansiones abandonadas…

-Tavi espérame aquí…- dijo Icy mientras se bajaba del auto rápidamente, pero Tavi lo tomo por una de las mangas de su camisa.

-Me niego… yo quiero ir contigo…- dijo Tavi con un tono bajo pero ponente.

-Pero…-

-Por favor…-

Icy lo pensó unos cuantos segundos para después dejar ir consigo a Tavi…

-Vamos…-

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la entrada de la mansión, era enorme, quizás la más grande de todas las hay presentes, Icy abrió el portón inicial para poder penetrar en el terreno de aquella mansión…

Al entrar uno podía notar que aquel terreno en una buena época era hermoso, se dejaba ver un gran jardín marchito donde sobresalían algunas flores que faltaban por marchitar, como por ejemplo algunas rosas, unos claveles y unos botones que nunca verían la luz…

Los dos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión, un portón enorme, estaba podrido y olía a humedad pero su grabado aún seguía vigente y visible, era una hermosa rosa envuelta en una especie de manto la pintura ya descascada daba a notar que el color de aquella flor había sido negro…

-Icy… estas seguro de que Darkus está aquí…- dijo la chelista al ver aquel tétrico ambiente, Icy miro hacia su derecha luego se agacho para recoger una botella de vodka acabada en su totalidad…

-Alguna otra pregunta…-

Tavi solo se limitó a guardar silencio y dejar correr el tiempo a su alrededor, Icy empujo con sus dos manos aquel enorme portón, este al principio se negó a darles paso pero después de uno momento de estar empujando por fin logro abrir ese pesado par de puertas, un olor a humedad y moho les dio la bienvenido a ambos, Tavi se tapó la boca y la nariz para no aspirar más ese nauseabundo olor mientras que Icy solo siguió su camino en busca del pelinegro.

Tavi empezó a ver en la poca luz que había que la mansión era demasiado espaciosa incluso más que la de sus padres cuando aún estaban en vida, Tavi fue pasando por cada salón, noto que algunos muebles seguían allí como también el comedor y algunas sillas y estanterías…

-Tavi… por aquí…-

Tavi se dirigió hacia donde había escuchado la voz emerger, Tavi vio unas escaleras en espiral y empezó a subirlas con sumo cuidado, al llegar a la segunda planta un olor algo extraño, su nariz empieza a picarle por culpa de ese olor.

Tavi empieza a caminar por un corredor sin fondo o eso parecía, las habitaciones estaban destruidas o las puertas estaban cerradas, después de caminar un rato encontró a Icy justo en uno de los cuartos pero ese era diferente…

Tavi se dirigió hacia donde estaba Icy, al ver lo que estaba adentro vio un cuarto enorme y una escena impactante, era… era Darkus…

Darkus estaba mirando un enorme cuadro con una mujer hermosa de pelo castaño sentada en una silla y a su lado un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules…

-Darkus?- pregunto Tavi…

Darkus estaba rodeado de botellas vacías de licor de todo tipo, whysky, vodka, cerveza y a su lado había un par de bolsas vacías que antes contenían alguna especie de hierba, en su mano derecha tenía un revolver parecía cargado pero con una bala…

-Mama… ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?- decía Darkus que aún no se había enterado de la presencia de Icy ni de Tavi…

-Darkus… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Tavi acercándose…

Darkus tomo el revólver y lo apunto a su garganta…

-Te veré pronto mama…-

Darkus acciono una vez el gatillo, nada paso… una segunda vez… seguía sin pasar… Tavi estaba horrorizada… solo Icy tomo medidas se abalanzo contra Darkus y lo sostuvo de las manos, al verlo de cerca Icy noto las ojeras de Darkus, su mal olor e incluso la palidez de su piel…

-¡BASTA! DEJAME EN PAZ… ¡QUIERO VER A MAMA!-

Icy no aguanto más, un golpe certero en el rostro de Darkus dejo K.O al peli negro… Tavi estaba shockeada… no podía creerlo…

Icy y Tavi empezaron su viaje de regreso al auto, Icy cargaba en sus hombros a un inconsciente Darkus… en el camino Tavi pregunto algo que le daba un poco de duda…

-Darkus… ¿es huérfano? Verdad…-

-Icy miraba la ventana el recorrido a casa… fijo su mirada en Tavi y luego hablo…

-Su madre murió al darlo a luz, de su padre se sabe poco de nada solo su hermano y la fortuna que le dejaron sus padres ha sido el único acompañamiento en su niñez además de una amiga que tuvo en la infancia…-

-Y cuál era su nombre…-

-Pinkie pie…-

Ya de regreso en la academia Icy llevo a Darkus a las residencias, por otra parte Tavi decidió tomar una ruta por el lago, Tavi observaba las aguas cristalinas y en su reflejo noto una persona con el cabello azul detrás de ella… era Vinyl…

-Hola Vin…-

Vinyl tomo aire para decir algo, estaba nerviosa y temblaba…

-Tavi… yo…-

_**MUY BIEN HASTA HAY BRONYS Y PEGASISTERS, QUE PASEN BUENA NOCHE, Y QUE TENGAN DULCES SUEÑOS… OAJALA PASEN BUENAS VACACIONES Y QUE TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE SEMANA "SANTA"**_

_**NOS VEMOS **_

_**GATO**_


	16. SOLO AMEMONOS

_**Tres notas **_

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**"solo... amémonos"**_

**"Si sientes que eres tonto al ver**

**a una persona, felicidades... estas enamorado"**

_Anónimo_

Los días no son siempre felices, hay días soleados y hay días lluviosos... esos son los que mas le gustan a Darkus... es un día frio, la lluvia y el viento golpean las ventanas con fuerza haciendo que ellas suelten pequeñas carcajadas y unos leves "tics" que se esparcen a través de toda la habitación ocasionando un eco muy bajo en los oídos de los hay presentes, definitivamente a Darkus le encantaría este día... si estuviera despierto...

Icy se encontraba en el cuarto de dormir con Tavi y Vinyl, los tres estaban muy callados por una razón... faltaba alguien muy importante para ellos en esos momentos...

**"-Tavi... yo...- Vinyl se quedo parada observando su reflejo en el lago, era increíble como algo tan insignificante podía separar a dos personas de tal manera...**

**-Vin... ¿que pasa?- pregunto Tavi mirando desde la otra punta del lago...**

**-Tavi... yo... yo... yo te...- Vinyl no alcanzo a terminar la idea pues fue interrumpida abruptamente por una presencia inesperada...**

**-¿Chicas? Puedo saber por que están despiertas a esta hora... hace 5 minutos empezó el toque de queda y ustedes aun están por hay...- **

**Lyra estaba parada desde una de las ventanas del comedor observando a las chicas desde hay...**

**-Profesora Lyra... es que... es... tenemos un problema...-**

**Después de unos minutos de explicar la situación a la profesora Lyra ella se quedo pensativa un rato...**

**-Chicas ¿Donde esta Darkus?-**

**-En nuestra habitación****...-**

**-Chicas, creo que el necesita tratamiento medico urgente...- **

**Las dos se quedaron congeladas por lo que habían escuchado, ¿Atención médica? entonces... ¿Esto era grave?**

**-Llévenme a donde esta Darkus...- dijo Lyra de una forma tranquila y relajada.**

**Las tres se dirigieron al cuarto, al abrir la puerta pudieron encontrar un demacrado Darkus con varios trapos con agua en diferente partes del cuerpo, ojeras de color rojo y una piel tan pálida como la cal.**

**-Dios santo... esta demasiado mal...-**

**Icy salió del baño con varias compresas frías y un par de gazas.**

**-Profesora Lyra... este...- **

**-No digas nada Icy... Tavi me lo ha explicado todo... llamare a una ambulancia rápido, ustedes manténgalo estable-**

**Lyra salió de la habitación rápidamente, Icy se quedo parado hay unos cuantos segundos mientras que Tavi y Vinyl miraban el deplorable estado del pelinegro, Vinyl estaba apunto de llorar mientras que Tavi yacía hay... sin ninguna expresión en su cara.**

**-¡DEMONIOS!- Icy tiro todas las cosas que llevaba en las manos al suelo, se notaba en su cara que estaba furioso...**

**-Icy... espera...-**

**-¡NO VINYL! En Equestria es permitido el consumo de marihuana pero como explicaremos esto...- les muestra los brazos de Darkus, ellas al principio no notan nada pero luego de un segundo ellas notan unos pequeños puntos en la parte venosa de sus manos...**

**-El estuvo... consumiendo...-**

**-Heroína... y lo mas probable es que se haya metido mas mierdas como esa... si le hacen el examen de toxicología esta jodido...-**

**El ambiente estaba tan tenso que no se podía respirar sin poder sentir que una mano ahorcaba tu garganta, Icy recostó su espalda contra una pared y puso sus manos en la cabeza, estaba molesto con Tavi mientras que esta no expresaba ni el mas mínimo sentimiento de culpa .**

**-Icy... ¿Por que Darkus hablo de su madre?- dijo Tavi que aun seguía en el mismo punto desde que había iniciado todo...**

**-En serio quieres saberlo...- dijo Icy en forma de advertencia.**

**-Si...-**

**-Entonces... nosotros cuando nos conocimos andábamos enrolados en cuentos muy pesados, el y yo pertenecimos a una pandilla que creamos hace mucho tiempo, se llamaba los Child of night y en poco tiempo logramos ser los mas cabrones de la ciudad, ****éramos**** temidos y respetados... lo teníamos todo, mujeres, drogas, alcohol, dinero... sin contar que Darkus era el líder de nuestra pandilla y el mejor peleador de ella... pero toda persona tiene un pasado y el no se escapaba...-**

**-Espera un segundo... ¿Darkus y tu fueron pandilleros?- pregunto Vinyl con cierto miedo en el habla...**

**-Si... fue algo de hace ya tiempo, no te culpo si por eso nos dejas de hablar o nos tienes miedo, total ya aprendí a vivir con eso-**

**Vinyl se quedo en silencio un momento para meditar lo que estaba pasando, era increíble como una persona tan alegre como Darkus y un chico tan tranquilo como Icy pudieran ser unos violentos busca pleitos...**

**-En fin... al poco tiempo de que el hubiera sido el líder de una tan temida pandilla como la nuestra era cuestión de que se hiciera enemigos, en su caso fueron dos pandillas para ser exactos, West snouts y Cold fiur son los nombre de aquellos grupos... creo que aun prevalecen...-**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su pasado? o para ser exactos su niñez...- dijo Tavi de una forma calmada.**

**-A eso voy... verán, en una de nuestras borracheras el estaba tan borracho que empezó a soltar demasiada información personal... en esas me di cuenta de su triste historia, Tavi... no te preguntaste el por que el cuadro que había en la habitación donde estaba Darkus esta en tan buen estado si esa mansión a estado deshabitada desde hace mas de 13 años...-**

**-La verdad es que me pareció muy raro...- dijo Tavi levantando la cara dejando ver algunas lagrimas recorrer su rostro.**

**-Veras... fue exactamente hace 12 años, en ese entonces no conocía al pelinegro pero el estudiaba en una escuela muy pero muy reconocida en realidad no recuerdo el nombre pero en fin... el tenia problemas para adaptarse como por ejemplo sus compañeros lo ignoraban a propósito, varias personas lo atrapaban en las horas de descanso y le daban una tundida, hasta recuerdo que una vez el me conto que un grupo de un grado mayor le había amarrado a un poste, le habían quitado la ropa y habían congregado a todas las chicas de la escuela... de igual manera su padre lo obligaba a ir a la escuela pero de su madre... el solo conoce fotos y pinturas que hizo su padre, ella murió al darlo a luz jamás le dio un abrazo o le dio un beso, su ****único**** gesto afectivo fue ese... su ultimo aliento...- **

**Un segundo de silencio reino la habitación, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación, los tres se demoraron en reaccionar ya que estaban en su mundo o simplemente estaban pensando que debían hacer.**

**-Debe ser Lyra...- dijo sin ****ánimos**** Icy mientras miraba al techo.**

**-Yo abro-**

**Vinyl empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, el pomo empezó a girar lentamente el sonido hueco y metálico que producía ganas de vomitar para aquel que se encontrara en ese ambiente.**

**Al abrirse la puerta pudieron descubrir que Lyra estaba hay, Bon Bon, Luna e incluso Red y Blue se encontraban hay junto unos dos hombres y una mujer que parecían ser médicos****.**

**-Muy buenos días chicas...- dijo Luna con su tono tan dulce y calmado como siempre.**

**-Buenos días... pero si son la una apenas...- dijo Tavi que se encontraba en el mismo rincón****.**

**-****Debería revisar de nuevo su reloj señorita Smith...- respondió Luna.**

**Vinyl tomo su celular y observo que horas eran, Luna tenia razón... eran las tres de la mañana.**

**-¿Donde se encuentra la persona que requiere atención?- dijo uno de los hombres...**

**Icy apunto con su mano a Darkus, los hombres y la mujer se acercaron, la mujer se acerco a Darkus, le puso la mano en la frente y luego en las mejillas.**

**-Este joven esta en llamas ¿Que le ha pasado?-**

**Hubo un espacio en el tiempo, todo se paro alrededor de los tres... **

**-Consumió alrededor de 10 L de alcohol, lo combino con marihuana y... creemos que consumió heroína junto a otro tipo de drogas...- dijo Icy mientras seguía mirando al techo...**

**Los enfermeros se miraron entre si y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos mientras que los demás esperaban el veredicto de ellos, después de unos segundos los dos hombres salieron de la habitación mientras que la mujer seguía tomando signos vitales y haciendo un análisis parcial de el estado de el pelinegro.**

**-Parece que todas las sustancias que ha ingerido este joven han empezado a atacar su sistema nervioso central al mismo tiempo y parece que ha recibido un bajón muy pero muy fuerte...- dijo la enfermera que estaba al lado de Darkus.**

**-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Vinyl.**

**-Eso depende de cuantas cosas haya ingerido el muchacho y por lo visto... parece que bastantes...- dijo la enfermera con preocupación****.**

**En ese momento los dos hombres entraron con una camilla, pusieron cuidadosamente a Darkus en aquella camilla y se lo llevaron, La Profesora Lyra y La decana Luna empezaron a hablar con la enfermera, en segundos ella también se fue.**

**-Muy bien... creo que es mejor que empiecen a hablar- dijo Luna con una mirada seria.**

**Los tres guardaron silencio, parecía que nadie quisiera hablar sobre ese tema... o al menos ellos tres.**

**-Por favor chicos, es para ayudarlos y ayudar a Darkus... no les haremos nada- dijo Lyra con preocupación****.**

**Los tres seguían manteniendo su voto de silencio, era imposible que solo tres personas supieran tanto de algo que preocuparía o afectaría a más gente pero en fin, así es como obra el destino y nadie lo puede detener.**

**-Chicos... me están obligando a tomar una decisión que quisiera yo... no tomar...- dijo Luna en forma de advertencia.**

**-Decana Luna... yo se algo...-**

**Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia el portador de esa voz... era Blue.**

**-Entonces habla...- dijo Lyra.**

**Después de unos minutos de charla y platica, Lyra y Luna sabían la mitad de la historia, solo faltaba encajar algunas piezas del rompecabezas que quedaban sueltas pero ya tenían demasiada información****...**

**-Vaya... parece que tenemos parte de la historia... ¿Ustedes quieren agregar algo?-**

**Silencio... solo silencio...**

**-Muy bien entonces creo que nos retiramos...- dijo Lyra.**

**-Nosotros podemos quedarnos... para apoyarlos...- dijo Blue con su fachada de inocente...**

**-Claro... ¿Tu también te quedaras Red?- dijo Lyra mirando a la pelirroja...**

**-Pues yo...- Red miro a Blue, esta le lanzo una sonrisa tierna y cariñosa pero su verdadera y repugnante intención se mostraba a través de sus engañosos labios.**

**-Creo que... me quedare...- dijo deprimida Red...**

**-Okay, entonces nos retiramos... y ustedes, hablaremos en otro momento- dijo Luna señalando a los tres chicos...**

**Lyra y Luna se retiraron de la habitación, un momento sórdido se apodero de aquel cuarto de tortura para algunos, el aire no se podía respirar era toxico para ellos... no se podía si quiera mover la gravedad había aumentado de una manera impresionante...**

**-Vaya vaya... miren esto ahora yo soy la que tiene el control, quien se imaginaria que...-**

**Una sombra paso rápidamente evadiendo a Tavi y a Vinyl, tomo por el cuello a Blue, la azoto contra la pared al lado de la puerta y la cerro de golpe... era Icy el que sostenía el cuello de la peli azul y en su mano izquierda estaba el revolver con la bala cargada.**

**-¡QUE QUIERE RYAN! ESCUPELO... ¿Acaso sigues molesta por la decisión que tomo Darkus? Aunque tengo que admitirlo... ver como tres hombres abusaban de ti me puso... caliente jejeje, sabes tengo una idea juguemos un juego muy pero MUY DIVERTIDO...- **

**Icy tomo el revolver, saco el tambor y lo hizo girar mientras que de un momento a otro lo cerró****.**

**-Se llama la ruleta rusa ¿Quieres jugar Blue?-**

**Nadie podía creerlo, Icy se había transformado totalmente.**

**-Vamos Blue... acaso le temes a la muerte-**

**Icy tenía la sonrisa de un maniaco. era increíble... el juego empezó cuando Icy apunto el arma hacia la frente de Blue y acciono el gatillo, un sonido hueco y metálico hizo eco dejando ver que la primera recamara estaba vacía... Blue estaba tan asustada que intento gritar pero Icy la ahorco con fuerza para que así no pudiera decir ni una palabra.**

**-¡POR FAVOR ICY! BASTA... tienes que para o alguien va a salir lastimado- dijo Tavi.**

**Vinyl estaba atónita, sus ojos estaban como platos y su expresión era la de una persona que acaba de ver a la muerte a los ojos.**

**-Muy bien Blue... primera cámara vacía...veamos la segunda- **

**El arma respondió con un clic al ser amartillada, Blue estaba aterrorizada...**

**-¡ESPERA! tomare el lugar de Blue...- **

**Red estaba aun al otro lado de la habitación, Icy miro al Red a los ojos... ella solo pudo ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre pidiendo dolor y sufrimiento...**

**-Vaya ¿Con que tenemos un cambio de jugador? interesante... entonces...-**

**Icy soltó a Blue dejándola caer, ella empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras que el se acercaba lentamente a Red...**

**-Muy bien... tu turno...-**

**Red cerró los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, Blue observaba con impotencia la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga...**

***CLIC**

**Segunda recamara vacía****...**

**-Mi turno...- **

**Icy amartillo el arma nuevamente, la puso contra su mandíbula en forma ascendente, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... parece que lo estaba disfrutando...**

***CLIC**

**Tercer recamara vacía****...**

**-Vaya... solo quedan dos disparos... tu turno Red...-**

**Red estaba llorando en el suelo, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar... al observar el tambor del revolver desde su perspectiva frontal pudo notar que la bala no aparecía... el siguiente disparo era la bala...**

**-Hazlo... pero antes quiero hacer algo...-**

**-Claro, como gustes... al fin y al cabo vas a morir...-**

**Red miro a Blue, las dos lloraban... Red se limpio las lagrimas, tenia que ser fuerte, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro... Blue se quedo un momento atónita pensando que significaba aquella sonrisa pero luego de ver la actitud tan calmada de Red pudo notar de qué se trataba...**

**-Blue... te amo... y siempre lo hare...- **

**La habitación quedo en silencio absoluto... Red volvió su mirada hacia Icy, este estaba impaciente, Red cerró sus ojos... sabia que iba a morir pero ya lo había aceptado así que solo le quedaba aceptar su destino...**

**-Lista...-**

**-Siempre lo estuve Icy...-**

**Icy apunto el cañón del arma contra la frente de Red, poco a poco fue presionando el gatillo, era una forma de tortura... solo a unos segundos de despedirse de todos y de todo... pero...**

**-¡NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **

**Un grito se escucho en la habitación, rápidamente y sin pensarlo Blue se abalanzo contra Red que estaba sentada y la cubrió con su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Icy... este soltó el dedo del gatillo...**

**-Apártate Blue... ahora...-**

**Blue ignoro lo que dijo Icy... estaba mirando a los ojos a Red...**

**-¿Pero que haces?-**

**Red se quedo atónita al momento siguiente, un calor acariciaba su cuerpo, unas mariposas empezaron a revolotear en la habitación alrededor de ellas dos, podía sentir cada estimulo hasta el mas mínimo detalle... se habían conectado a través de los labios...**

**Blue tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que tocaba los labios de su amiga, lagrimas caían de su cara maltratada, todo en lo que había creído, todo lo que había visto se había desvanecido por completo pero... ya nada importaba.**

**Las dos se separaron para tomar aire, estaban cerca y Blue soltaba pequeñas risas que le eran correspondidas con leves caricias en el rostro por parte de su ahora... amada.**

**-Red... lo lamento... lamento haberte tratado tan mal, eres mi mejor amiga y la ****única**** que me ha brindado su apoyo en los momentos difíciles de mi vida... por favor déjame ser yo la que te cuide de hoy en adelante...-**

**Las dos se miraban con ternura, una pequeña risa se escapo de entre los labios de Red...**

**-Te amo Blue... ¿Quieres ser mi otra mitad?- **

**Blue no dijo nada solo le respondió con un beso, uno mas tranquilo y suave... por otra parte los otros tres chicos estaban confundidos en especial Icy...**

**-Okey... entonces...-**

**Volvió a su papel, Icy estaba furioso y empezó a apuntar el arma en la cabeza de Blue, esta al sentir el frio cañón se levanto, dio media vuelta y miro a Icy a los ojos, esta vez no demostraba miedo...**

**-Icy... dispara...-**

**Las tres chicas se quedaron atónitas, no podían creerlo...**

**-Blue... por favor... no lo hagas...-**

**Red estaba dolida, sabía que pasaría si Icy no volvía en si y eso era lo más probable...**

**-¡ICY YA BASTA!- grito Tavi, era desesperante ver como Icy tenia el control y ellas no podían hacer nada...**

**-Icy... antes de que dispares quiero hacerte una pregunta... ¿Crees que matarme traerá a Darkus de vuelta? ¿O acaso crees que eso va a parar a Ryan de buscarte?- dijo Blue mirando al suelo sin ninguna expresión en su cara...**

**-No... pero creo que con eso bastara para hacerles saber que no nos vamos a dejar...- respondió Icy con una sonrisa de psicótica****...**

**-Ya veo... entonces serás igual que... el...-**

**Icy quedo perplejo ante lo que había oído, era increíble... se había convertido en una maquina de matar como antes... eso era de lo que había estado escapando pero... por fin lo había encontrado.**

**-Dios... Twilight que he hecho-**

**Todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas ¿Como era posible? acaso el se había convertido en lo que mas había temido y odiado...**

**-Creo que estoy lista...- **

**Blue cerro los ojos esperando lo peor para ella pero a cambio solo se quedo hay... esperando...**

**-No... no... no no no no no ¡NO!- Icy lanzo el revolver por la ventana y cayo de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos e inundándolas de lágrimas****...**

**-Jejeje... estoy viva... creo que me voy a...- Blue cayo inconsciente al suelo mientras que Red se acercaba a auxiliar a su novia...**

**-Dios...- un suspiro de alivio de los labios de Tavi, por otra parte Vinyl solo expresaba una sonrisa en el rostro...**

**-Icy... no eres una mala persona... solo tomaste malas decisiones- dijo Tavi acercándose al peli azul para consolarse, Vinyl hizo lo mismo pero ella abrazaba junto a Tavi a Icy entre lagrimas y sollozos...**

**-Chicas "sninf" perdónenme****...****-"**

Los tres estaban agotados... era increíble el como una persona podía controlar varios destinos...

-Icy...-

-Dime Tavi...-

-¿Por que el cuadro de aquella mansión esta en tan buenas condiciones?-

Los tres quedaron en silencio total...

-Darkus va el día de su cumpleaños a arreglar aquel cuarto... ese día es hoy...-

Icy se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, las dos chicas lo miraron pero no dijeron nada...

-Iré a tomar aire...-

La puerta se cerró y solo quedo una ausencia vacía en aquel cuarto...

-Tavi...-

-¿Que quieres Vin?-

-Crees que lo de Blue y lo de Red... ¿funcione?-

-Vin... creo que esas dos tienen un futuro prometedor por delante... y quizás nosotras debamos empezar a hacer el Soundtrack...-

-Tavi... Si una amiga te dijera lo mismo ¿La aceptarías?-

Tavi levanto su torso y dirigió su mirada hacia la cama de la Dj...

-¿Acaso estas insinuando algo?-

La Dj se puso roja como un tomate, estaba demasiado apenada...

-Dios... ¡NO! solo era curiosidad, nada más...-

-Entonces ¿Por que estas tan roja?-

-¿Y tú por que haces tantas preguntas?-

Las dos se quedaron calladas un momento y luego se echaron a reír... era ilógico pero así era la amistad de estas dos... rara pero unida...

-Okey Vin... mejor pongámonos a hacer el trabajo que debimos empezar desde el principio...-

Tavi se levanto de su cama y le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga, esta le respondió también con una cálida sonrisa...

-Andando...- Vinyl estiro su mano y Tavi la recogió mientras la ayudaba a volver a ponerse de pie.

-Vamos por Icy...-

Las dos chicas salieron de aquel sofocante ambiente para aventurarse hacia la lluviosa tarde, solo el ver la lluvia causaba alegría pero a la misma vez... tristeza.

-Wow... que frio esta haciendo y no traje un abrigo...-

-Vamos Tavi... solo déjate llevar...-

Vinyl tomo la mano de Tavi y la arrastro hacia la lluvia esperando que las dos pudieran disfrutar del placer líquido que les daba esa hermosa tarde...

-¡Vin! Me acababa de lavar el cabello...-

-Vamos Tavi... será divertido...-

Vinyl empezó a danzar debajo de las gotas de agua que caían por su hermoso rostro, Tavi quedo embobada al ver la gracia y la belleza de su amiga, era linda, era graciosa, era talentosa, era sexy... pero quizás ella debía solo ser una amiga, si solo eso... una amiga además las dos eran mujeres ¿Acaso eso no era lo correcto?

-Hey Tavi... ¿Juegas?...-

La peli negra por fin pudo salir de su mundo de fantasías y sueños para adentrarse a la propuesta de su amiga, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa...

-Vamos Tavi...-

Tavi corrió en dirección en dirección de Vinyl y empezaron a jugar un tipo de corre corre, las dos reían, se tomaban de las manos, se miraban, algo en el interior de ambas quería salir pero ellas lo reprimían...

-Tavi... jejeje... Tavi estas... transparente...-

La chelista se miro la camisa, ya que no traía sostén se podía notar sus pechos casi como si estuvieran desnudos, sus perfectas curvas, los pezones que coronaban aquellas enormes colinas, su vientre tan plano y delicado, ella en si era una obra de arte...

La cara de Tavi se puso a rojo vivo, era algo impensable que ella ¿Como una de las estudiantes mas destacadas de la escuela podía andar en esas fachas? Tavi levanto la mirada esperando ver la risa maliciosa de Vinyl pero en cambio pudo encontrar que ella estaba igual de sonrojada que ella además...

-Eeeehhh... Vin, tú no te quedas atrás...-

Vinyl dejo de ver los pechos de la chelista para ver los suyos, a diferencia de los de Tavi estos eran menos desarrollados, a veces en vez de parecer una adulta parecía una adolecente de trece o catorce años pero aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa de por si además ella tenia una ventaja y es que parecía que si fueras a tocarla pensarías que le podrías quebrar un hueso... se ve tan delicada y su piel blanca a diferencia de la acaramelada piel de Tavi se ve demasiado pero demasiado frágil, era una chica sin atributos sobresalientes ni tampoco mucho cerebro pero... al igual que Tavi ella era una obra de arte...

-Vamos al árbol del lago, si alguien nos ve así va a pensar demasiadas cosas...-

Las dos empezaron a correr en dirección a aquel árbol buscando refugio en sus hojas y ramas, esperando que las nubes tomaran un rumbo diferente para ellas poder secar sus ropas con los rayos solares...

Las dos recostaron sus espaldas en el tronco quedando juntas lado a lado.

-Hey Tavi... nunca respondiste mi pregunta...-

-¿Cual pregunta?-

-La que te hice en el cuarto...-

Tavi se quedo callada un segundo intentando recordar cual pregunta era la que le había hecho Vinyl a ella... poco a poco entre los vestigios de su mente intento recordar cual era aquella pregunta que le inquietaba, ¿Acaso era algo importante? Debía serlo si Vinyl estaba insistiendo en que le respondiera...

-¿Y bien?...-

Tavi seguía buscando... no puede ser que tenga tan mala memoria... era imposible, además era solo una pregunta ¿Que tanto impacto puede tener?

-Pues... no sabría responderte... además... no me acuerdo de la pregunta...- dijo Tavi aparentando calma e indiferencia pero en realidad estaba muy preocupada por eso...

-Jejeje... al cabo ni era importante...- dijo Vinyl mirando al suelo, estaba deprimida por que había estado esperando esa respuesta como una señal para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos...

-Vamos Vin... ¿Por que no me repites la pregunta?-

Ella no respondió, solo se levanto del árbol y miro hacia el lago esperando una respuesta de las aguas cristalinas o tal vez de las gotas de lluvia...

-Yo... me adelantare...-

Vinyl salió en toda carrera dejando que el aire de sus pulmones se vaciara y que la lluvia ocultara sus lágrimas...

-¡HEY VIN! ESPERA...-

Las palabras de Tavi fueron en vano ya que el sonido de los relámpagos había ahogado su voz, en esas un pequeño recuerdo llego a la mente de la chelista, uno pequeño pero de mucho peso...

**"-Tavi...-**

**-¿Que quieres Vin?-**

**-Crees que lo de Blue y lo de Red... ¿funcione?-**

**-Vin... creo que esas dos tienen un futuro prometedor por delante... y quizás nosotras debamos empezar a hacer el Soundtrack...-**

**-Tavi... Si una amiga te dijera lo mismo ¿La aceptarías?-"**

Si una amiga... una amiga... amiga... un chispazo se prendió en la cabeza de Tavi, la depresión, la amistad, los celos, su amiga... ahora todo encajaba perfectamente, su mejor amiga, su amor escondido... ERA AMOR MUTUO y ella no se había dado cuenta... ¿En serio era tan estúpida? Tenia que enmendar las cosas antes de que fuera tarde...

Tavi salió corriendo hasta lo que mas dieron sus piernas, estaba excitada y asustada... todo lo que había esperado este tiempo... todo... solo esperaba no equivocarse...

Tavi empezó a correr en dirección de las residencias, la lluvia le daba en la cara y la brisa era demasiado fuerte pero eso no le importaba, lo único que esperaba era encontrase con Vinyl y sacarse ese peso de encima... ¿Acaso era malo desear eso?

-Vamos Tavi... es por ella... aguanta un poco mas...-

Una corriente de aire entro por la puerta principal de las residencias, Bon bon miro hacia la puerta de la entrada y encontró a una Tavi totalmente empapada...

-Tavi... ¿Que te ha pasado?-

-Vin... ella... esta... aquí...- dijo Tavi entre jadeos.

-Llego hace poco... pero a ti ¿Que te ha pasado Tavi?-

Tavi ignoro lo que había dicho Bon bon, subió las escaleras y empezó su carrera hacia aquel 201 que la tenia aterrada, al llegar solo se quedo en frente de la puerta, esperando que todo lo que había pasado fuera una imaginación de ella...

"Vamos Tavi... tu puedes... además... ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Se lleno los pulmones de aire, miro hacia la puerta y acerco su mano al pomo el cual con un rápido giro y un leve empujón hizo que la puerta cediera...

Tavi empezó a buscar alguna prueba de que Vinyl estuviera hay... pero no encontró nada...

-Vinyl... ¿Donde estas?-

-Aquí...-

Tavi vio a Vinyl saliendo del baño con una toalla en el cuerpo, su pelo totalmente mojado y despeinado como siempre...

-¿Que pasa Tavi?-

Un momento de silencio se apodero de la habitación, Tavi solo sonreía mientras que Vinyl estaba con una mirada confusa...

-Eeeehh... ¿Tavi? ¿Estas bien?-

Tavi seguía sin responder, solo una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro... poco a poco se fue acercando a Vinyl, por su parte cada paso que daba Tavi ella lo retrocedía y al final su espalda se encontró con la pared mientras que su amiga seguía avanzando...

En un momento las dos quedaron cara a cara, la respiración de Vinyl era agitada al igual que la de Tavi pero a diferencia de esta Tavi no respiraba tan rápido...

-Hey Vin...-

-Dime Tavi...-

Tavi cerro sus ojos y se abalanzo contra Vinyl, ella creía que iba a ser un golpe, un grito o simplemente una broma pero se sorprendió al sentir un leve calor en los labios, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando intentando dar un nombre a lo que estaba pasando... su cerebro estaba lento y su cuerpo tieso, no sabia como reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, ¿Acaso Tavi la había besado a propósito? Eso era imposible pero... Tavi no había resbalado ni se había tropezado además... ¿Por que no se separaba? en serio... ¿Se estaban besando? Vinyl empezó a sentir como la lengua de Tavi tocaba sus dientes, era algo de otro mundo... estaba convencida ¡Eso no era un accidente! Las dos se estaban besando, ella decidió seguirle la corriente y le dio entrada a su boca esperando que su lengua se abriera paso...

La lengua de Tavi entro rápidamente en la boca de Vinyl, empezó a saborearla totalmente, sus encías, sus mejillas... su lengua, poco a poco ella empezaba a danzar en la boca de Vinyl, era increíble el como dos personas pueden darse placer a través de sus bocas y Tavi era testigo de eso, las lenguas de las dos empiezan a enroscarse intentando formar un tornillo, las dos succionan la saliva de la otra, Vinyl empezó a babear por la increíble sensación que sentía en ese momento.

Las dos estaban llegando a un límite donde sus pulmones necesitan aire, Vinyl se hizo hacia atrás su cabeza dejando la lengua afuera al igual que Tavi entre ellas un hilo de saliva y una respiración muy agitada...

-¿Por... que... hiciste... eso?-

-Creí que eso... respondería tu pregunta...-

Vinyl se quedo helada al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga... ¿Acaso Tavi insinuaba algo? ¿Acaso ella había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella?

Tavi solo sonrió, extendió sus brazos y la enjaulo en ellos...

-Vin... estoy enamorada... de ti... no soy lesbiana... solo que, te amo tanto que no me importa que seas del mismo sexo que yo...-

Las dos se miraron a los ojos, Vinyl no pudo aguantar más y rompió en llanto mientras recostaba su cabeza en los pechos de Tavi...

-¿Que pasa Vin?-

-Tavi... dime... "snif" que esto no es un sueño o... "snif " que es una "snif" broma...-

Tavi vio como Vinyl se refugiaba en sus pechos buscando protección en ello, solo empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Vinyl...

-Vin... yo jamás bromearía con esto y si es un sueño...- ella toma el rostro de Vinyl y le planta un pequeño beso -...disfrútalo-

Las dos se funden en un beso apasionado intentando buscar un calor mutuo, poco a poco las caricias van apareciendo en sus cuerpos, Tavi empieza a pasar su mano suavemente por los muslos de la Dj mientras que ella va bajando su mano hacia el trasero de la chelista.

Las dos empiezan a soltar gemidos gracias a las caricias recibidas por parte de ellas, Tavi intentaba dar un papel de dominante pero sus piernas temblaban por las manos de Vinyl...

La pasión de las dos iba aumentando poco a poco, en un arrebato Tavi se separo de Vinyl y la lanzo en la cama más grande la cual era la de Darkus.

Vinyl cayo en la cama boca abajo, indefensa ante las sucias y pervertidas insinuaciones de la chelista... por otra parte Tavi raídamente se puso encima y de una manera delicada quito la toalla que ocultaba el hermoso cuerpo de la Dj.

-Espera Tavi...-

La chelista hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía la Dj y de golpe lanzo la toalla por los aires dejando el cuerpo de Vinyl al descubierto, su blancura era exquisita, su figura se veía tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, Tavi babeaba al ver tanta belleza reunida en un solo lugar.

-Tavi... este... se gentil... es mi primera vez...-

Ella solo sonrió y se acerco al oído de la Dj y susurrando...

-Tranquila... también es mi primera vez...-

Las dos empezaron de nuevo con su guerra de besos, intentando ver quien de las dos era la que iba a dar el primer paso...

Tavi intentaba mantener la compostura pero ella sabia que con una belleza como Vinyl no iba a poder controlarse mucho tiempo, en primer lugar decidió al igual que Vinyl mostrarse en todo su esplendor... primero su playera mojada, ella se separo de su amada lentamente dejando la cabeza de Vinyl en el aire, sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura donde iniciaba su playera y de un movimiento subieron de golpe hasta su cabeza dejando ver sus generosos pechos, eran al igual que su propietaria de un color acaramelado pero sus pezones eran de un gracioso color rosa lo cual hacia un perfecto contraste con ellos.

Vinyl instintivamente movió sus manos y empezó a masajear los pechos de Tavi...

-Vin... espera aaahh~~... no puedes tocar ahí... Aaaah~~-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se escapo de los labios de Vinyl, la yema de los dedos de ella empezó a moverse en forma circular a través de los pezones de Tavi dando como respuesta un suave gemido por parte de la chelista en un intento en vano por intentar escapar de ese enorme placer...

-Vin por favor para... aahhh~~... intento aahh~~...-

Las suplicas de la chelista fueron en vano, no por que Vinyl fuera dominante si no por que los sentidos de ella se habían perdido así que Tavi no tuvo mas remedio que entregarse al placer y como única jugada para poder completar su tarea inicial se acerco a Vinyl intentando cortar la distancia entre ellas dos y así poder darle menos espacio para que se moviera...

-¡Hey! eso no es justo...- dijo Vinyl en forma de queja.

-Jejeje... lo siento no me dejabas otra alternativa...-

Las dos empezaron a besarse de nuevo intentando volver a tomar lo que habían iniciado, Tavi en un ultimo esfuerzo por terminar de desnudar su cuerpo alzo sus caderas dejando caer la parte superior de su cuerpo en Vinyl mientras la seguía besando... sus manos empezaron a bajar hacia el resorte de su sudadera y de una forma rápida logro deshacerse de ella y de sus panties al mismo tiempo y arrojando sus negras panties por el aire prosiguió con su acto de amor...

Poco a poco las cosas iban tomando un tinte mas adulto en aquel cuarto, las dos separaron sus bocas y Tavi empezó a besar el cuello de Vinyl, esta cerro los ojos y dejo que la pelinegra hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Los besos de Tavi poco a poco fueron bajando, llegando a su busto, el olor de Vinyl era embriagante y Tavi iba volviéndose más salvaje a medida de que el cuerpo de la Dj le decía que lo tomara para ella...

-Tavi... espera por fa... aaahhh ~~-

Muy tarde, Tavi empezaba a alimentar el animal interior el cual gritaba y rogaba por salir, empezaba a pasar su lengua a través de los senos de Vinyl... subiendo y bajando como una balanza a en esas pequeñas montañas, todo empezaba a tornarse de otro color para ella...

-Aaah~~ Tavi, nunca había probado algo así... aaahhh~~, si estoy así por que estas lamiéndome no quiero imaginar mas adelante aaahhhh~~-

Tavi disfrutaba pasar su lengua por los pezones de Vinyl pero quería probar algo nuevo, en un punto la punta de su lengua se detuvo en su pezón izquierdo y como un lobo que arremete contra su presa ella con sus labios se lanzo a chupar el pezón de la Dj.

-Aaaahhhh~~ espera Tavi aaahh~~ te lo ruego no pares~~-

La chelista no tenia ni la mera intención de hacerlo, poco a poco como un bebe con el seno de su madre empezaron a conectarse a través del seno de Vinyl, Tavi chupaba a veces con fuerza provocando un gemido fuerte que Vinyl ahogaba mordiéndose el labio inferior pero a veces lo hacia suave haciendo que Vinyl expulsara unos gemidos suaves pero constantes y eso era un tipo de música que la chelista creía que jamás escucharía.

El ambiente era muy cálido, las cortinas abiertas dejaban ver la lluvia caer a través de el cristal, el viento golpeaba con fuerza pero aquel calor generado por esas dos hacia que el viento colapsar y se volviera una suave brisa para sus cuerpos desnudos...

Tavi estaba en su máximo punto de excitación, mientras lamia los pechos de Vinyl su mano derecha se adentraba mas a su flor, sus dedos entraban y salían sin ningún permiso de ella mientras que sus labios los atrapaban intentando apresarlos para que así no pudieran seguir alimentando ese animal que clamaba por salir...

Por otra parte Vinyl estaba en las nubes, no podía creer que ese momento estuviera pasando en realidad, ¿Acaso era un sueño? No... eso era la realidad y aunque fuera un sueño era tan placentero que desearía nunca despertar...

Las caricias tan profundas, los toques tan íntimos, los besos tan apasionados... todo combinado en un solo lugar, era tan increíble como dos personas se podían amar tanto... Tavi sabía que era momento de entrar en otro campo y sus pasiones no le dejarían estar cuerda mucho más tiempo.

Tavi separo su boca de los pechos de Vinyl y bajando a través de un camino de besos a través de su amada llego al punto el cual quería llegar...

-Espera Tavi... por favor dame un aaahhh~~ ¡Tavi eres una animal! aahhh~~ no sabia que uno podía hacer eso con la lengua... aahh~~-

La lengua de Tavi había empezado a funcionar, la entrada de Vinyl era estrecha y pequeña lo cual hacia que la lengua de la chelista tuviera un poco de dificultad para moverse pero también una ventaja y era que así Tavi podía disfrutar mucho mas de el momento...

Vinyl agarraba las cobijas para así intentar controlarse, su labio estaba a punto de sangrar por las mordidas que daba para no gritar de placer y así poder controlar aquellos impulsos que le daban al saber que Tavi estaba saboreando su parte mas intima.

-Tavi~~ no me puedo controlar... aaahh~~ Tavi, Tavi... ¡TAVI TE AMO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~~- un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de la Dj antes de que un impulso eléctrico recorriera su columna vertebral y bajara hasta sus caderas para que finalmente pudiera escapar a través de sus vagina y por fin materializarse en un liquido transparente que choco contra la cara de la chelista la cual gustosa de haber llevado al clímax a su amiga empezó a lamer los jugos que habían quedado en su cara...

-Tavi... yo... lo lamento por no haberte dicho...-

Vinyl no alcanzo a decir ni una palabra más ya que Tavi la había vuelto a besar.

-No te preocupes Vin... además es tu turno de hacerme sentir bien-

La chelista empezó a levantarse y puso las caderas en dirección de la cabeza de Vinyl dejando ver su intimidad húmeda y palpitante, mientras que ella quedo en dirección a la de la Dj...

-Tavi... es que yo aaahhh ~~ ¡Tavi!-

-No hables que me estoy enfriando...-

Tavi iniciaba de nuevo con una arremetida de besos y lamidas hacia la vagina de Vinyl, ella solo respondía con gemidos entre cortados y temblores en sus piernas... poco a poco el espíritu de pelea de Vinyl se prendía y decidió que era tiempo de contraatacar.

-Si guerras quieres Tavi... guerra tendrás aaahh~~-

Las manos de Vinyl empezaron a recorrer los muslos de Tavi haciendo que esta se riera pero poco a poco las manos iban haciendo círculos con los dedos intentando que Tavi se volviera más sensible en su parte...

-Bueno... aquí voy...-

Los dedos de Vinyl se deslizaron a través de la ingle recorriendo la parte frontal de su vagina y así en un movimiento rápido introdujo dos de sus dedos en aquel estrecho pasaje de Tavi...

-Aaaahh~~-

Los leves gemidos de Vinyl y el gran placer que Tavi se iban mezclando en sudor y gotas de lluvia, nada podía detener ese momento entre ellas, su amor se había solidificado a tal punto que las dos entre voces decían el nombre de su amante.

Los dedos de Vinyl estaban resbaladizos y mojados por culpa de los jugos de Tavi, sus manos empapadas de amor líquido que poco a poco hacían llegar a Tavi al éxtasis...

-Vinyl... aaahh~~ algo esta dentro de mi aah~~ espera Vin, espera ¡VIIINNN! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~-

Tavi había llegado al clímax, sus piernas estaban temblando de la emoción y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Vinyl miraba su mano empapada de el liquido que Tavi había soltado... acerco uno de sus dedos y con rápido pero erótico movimiento llevo su dedo a la boca mientras que saboreaba el amor de Tavi.

Ya había pasado una hora desde lo sucedido, las dos chicas se encontraban abrazadas y arropadas con una cobija para cubrir sus cuerpos y poder darse calor mutuamente.

-Tavi...-

-Dime Vin...-

-¿Crees que lo que hicimos esta bien?-

Tavi se quedo pensando un segundo pero luego una sonrisa cálida se dibujo mientras pegaba la cabeza de Vinyl a su pecho.

-Vin... Amor... a mi no me importa si lo que hicimos estuvo bien o mal, lo único que se es que te amo y que no te dejare ir jamás...-

-¿Pero que dirán mis padres? ¿Que dirán tus padres?-

-Amor, no te preocupes por mis padres... y de los tuyos, los voy a convencer de que soy la única persona que te puede tener...-

-Tavi... ¿Tú no me vas a dejar jamás?-

Vinyl no recibió una respuesta, en cambio un beso tierno y corto cerró sus labios y una pequeña lagrima de alegría cayo por su mejilla indicando que eso era lo que quería, en unos pocos segundos las dos se separaron mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

-Mira... ya salió el sol...-

-Va a ser un gran día-

-Ya lo creo Tavi...-

_**TECNICAMENTE ME MATE HACIENDO ESTE CAP A LA PERFECCION ASI QUE POR FAVOR LES PIDO POR PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME DEJEN SU OPINION PERSONAL DEL ASUNTO, GRACIAS A KURONEKO9, A NOIR-95, A FUKUSO, A JHONNY, A VINYLCRUSH, A BLAS Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ESTADO APOYANDO CON MIS HISTORIAS, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN PODIDO DISFRUTAR AL MAXIMO TANTO COMO YO AL HACERLO.**_

_**OJALA HAYAN PASADO UNA EXCELENTE SEMANA "SANTA" (POR QUE DE SANTA NO TIENE NADA) Y ESPERO QUE LES VAYA MUY BIEN A TODOS...**_

_**PROXIMO CAP: UNA REUNION INSEPERADA**_

_**NOS VEMOS**_

_**GATO :3**_


	17. Sobre el estado que me rodea

-Oye... no te has preguntado ¿Por que a ti todas las chicas te siguen y a mi ni si quiera me llega una linda chica?-

-Déjame ver... en primer lugar tengo un excelente cabello, en segundo lugar un excelente cuerpo, en tercer lugar toco mas de 10 instrumentos y tu solo tocas 4... ¿sigo?-

-Cierra el pico de una vez idiota...-

Un chico de una estatura alta y con el cabello un poco gris dirige su mirada hacia el horizonte como si viera una pared imaginaria...

-Hola mi querido y estimado lector, mi nombre es master, gato, storm, etc... en fin, te preguntaras ¿Y este pendejo que le paso? ojala vuelva... nah... debes estar pensando en otra cosa aunque si pensaste esto te daré las gracias por haberte preocupado por mi...-

-Por ti nadie se preocupa neko-sama-

-Oye pendejo... no se te olvide que tengo el poder de matarte... y virgen...-

-Pero... si cogí con...-

-Con nadie... una mamada y tener sexo son diferentes ademas estabas borracho...-

"SUSPIRO"

-Volviendo al tema... si te has hecho este planteamiento en tu cabeza te daré la respuesta de inactividad en estos últimos... días, semanas, meses, etc... la verdad es que tuve una situación complicada entorno a mi salud... he estado hospitalizado desde hace mas de 3 semanas y estuve en estado vegetativo 9 días... gracias a la oportuna atención medica y que los doctores estuvieron al tanto de mi situación ahora estoy en rehabilitación .. por lo tanto mi estadía en este hospital acabara en menos d días... gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi y les quiero desear éxito y prosperidad... en cuanto a mis fics...-

-¡POR FIN! eso es lo que me interesa...

-.-u

-No los abandonare... solo los retomare a mediados de mayo... aunque si alguien de mi pequeña audiencia tiene un link para tener un word con licencia le agradeceria mucho, jejeje...-

-Okey... ¿Algo mas que agregar?

-Si... al final de la historia te vas a morir :3-

-SPOILER-

-Nah... era broma jejeje... muchas gracias a todos y les deseo una tormentosa noche, se despide su fiel servidor... Otakumaster159-


	18. MEMORIAS PERDIDAS DE UNA MENTE EXTRAVIAD

_**Tres NOTAS**_

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**"MEMORIAS PERDIDAS DE UNA MENTE EXTRAVIADA"**_

**"Vivimos en un mundo en el cual nos ocultamos**

**para hacer el amor pero actuamos con violencia**

**abiertamente"**

_John lennon_

Me levante temprano como siempre, un olor agradable sumergía la habitación en un eterno éxtasis, mis pies poco a poco fueron recobrando su motricidad normal solo mis ojos se habían activado después de mi noche de sueño, mis brazos se sentían pesados y miles de hormigas los recorrían dejándome una sensación desagradable, las cobijas me aprisionaban, sentía como si no fueran de seda si no de plomo, la cama que se encontraba desorganizada y por partes estaba húmeda... suspire.

En mi mente no podía creer el sueño tan increíble y maravilloso que había tenido, era algo extraño que mi mente estuviera teniendo pensamientos tan lascivos como esos, me sonroje solo al recordar lo que había evidenciado en aquel mundo fantástico y maravilloso.

Por fin mis piernas y brazos empiezan a responderme al poco tiempo de ya haberme despertado, muevo mi brazo izquierdo un poco en forma circular para quitar mis calambres y poder acostumbrarlo nuevamente a los movimientos de rutina con mi chelo, después de que mi brazo izquierdo seguía mi brazo derecho obviamente pero al intentar mover mi brazo algo tapo su trayectoria impidiendo que realizara mis movimientos de rutina, empezó a tocar con los dedos y la palma de mi mano que era lo que impedía mi camino, algo suave, su forma asemejada a la de un semicírculo como si fuera un tipo de bola de nieve en un piso frio, mis dedos empezaron a escalar esa pequeña colina llegando a un pequeño punto que sobresalía, lo apreté con mi dedo índice y pulgar, al parecer algo había respondido ya que logre escuchar un pequeño sonido agudo y aquel punto se había puesto mas duro, mi curiosidad me gano...

Levante el torso de la cama mirando recto, poco a poco mi cabeza giraba en la dirección en donde estaba mi mano para encontrar algo que no esperaba y por poco un tanto escalofriante, era Vinyl...

Los acontecimientos de mi sueño pasaron por mis ojos como las imágenes de una película, todo lo que había creído imaginar... Darkus, Droga, Icy, Blue, Red... la lluvia, todo había sido real y lo había vivido solo anoche.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera descontrolada, mi respiración se agito de manera sobrenatural, sentía el calor de mi cuerpo convirtiendo mi blanca piel en un rojo tropical ¿Por que lo había hecho? ¿Acaso estaba loca? o acaso... Darkus había tenido que ver en su ausencia y yo solo me sentí sola y necesitada ¿Acaso había abusado de Vinyl sin que ella lo supiera? Pase un taco de saliva por mi garganta dejando un sabor amargo a su paso.

Estaba desesperada, juro que casi me hecho a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Vinyl el cual descansaba plácidamente... poco a poco sentí el gemido de Vinyl pasar por toda la habitación, inconscientemente había vuelto a apretar su pezón...

Vinyl fue abriendo de a poco los ojos, llegando a un punto donde los dejos entre abiertos intentando mirarme a la cara.

-¿do you fun?-

Una sonrisa picara se diviso en sus labios dejando ver un hermoso rostro tapado por aquel alborotado pelo azul, casi no puedo describir lo rápido que latía mi corazón en ese momento, por poco y creo que hubiera salido volando por mi pecho.

-¿Estas bien Tavi?-

No respondí, solo miraba sus ojos directamente, esos ojos color cereza, esos hermosos ojos, esos ojos... me pertenecían desde ayer al igual que ese pelo y esa sonrisa, todo de ella me encantaba, su pelo, su cuerpo, sus piercings, su sonrisa y por sobre todo sus ojos...

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos Vin...-

Ella se sonrojo un poco, ella tenia la intención de decir algo pero la corte de raíz plantándoles un beso en los labios, ella abajo y yo arriba...

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban como si fueran a fundirse en una sola, el aliento poco a poco se me estaba yendo pero quería seguir, finalmente fue Vinyl la que cedió, me recosté en su pecho...

-Te amo Tavi...-

-Y yo a ti Vin...-

-¿Sabes?...-

-Dime...-

-Te daría mis ojos si esa fuera la única manera de que te quedaras conmigo-

-No lo aceptaría... en ti son mas hermosos esos ojos…-


	19. Volviendo a la libertad

Hola a todos¡

A qui su neko favorito comentando...

Pues ya ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí y todo gracias a un problema de salud muy grave que tenia pero después de la ayuda de mis familiares, mis amigos y mi ex novia (si termino con kuroneko9 para que se enteren) puedo volver a caminar libre por las calles, ahora gracias a que mi salud esta mejor puedo volver a hacer lo que mas me gusta... escribir y leer.

Ya que en mi universidad estan en periodo de vacaciones y yo vuelvo solo hasta septiembre voy a retomar tres notas y le dare fin en su totalidad para seguir con la secuela :3

Para todos los que se preocuparon un abrazo para todos y que sus vidas sean prosperas y buenas con ustedes, se les quiere desde aqui :3

Chau y nos vemos

ATT: GATO :3


End file.
